Still Loving You - Fremione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: Uma mentira. Anos perdidos. Uma criança. Uma doença. Uma pergunta. O amor resistiu?
1. Prologo

Doía. A pequena criança respirava com dificuldade e lágrimas desciam silenciosas por sua face. Doía. A agulha marcava o pequeno braço salpicado por sardas. Doía. Ele abria lentamente os olhos castanhos tão parecidos com os seus e mesmo sofrendo, Hugo simplesmente sorria.

A porta do quarto abriu e Viktor entrou com um dragão de pelúcia nos braços, seu semblante carregado suavizou ao encontrar o afilhado acordado.

\- Olá Hermione, olá garotão. Entregou o brinquedo para o menino. - A Anna quer conversar contigo, eu fico com Hugo.

\- Obrigada, eu já volto. Beijou a testa do filho e saiu.

#

\- Como sabe Hermione, seu filho sofre de Leucemia Linfoide Aguda e nas últimas semanas ele parou de responder ao tratamento. Informou Dra. Anna Krum, esposa de Viktor. - Não podemos mais evitar, você precisa procurar o pai de Hugo, ele é o mais provável dos doadores.

Hermione Granger fechou os olhos e as lágrimas não demoraram a descer, sentia uma angustia tão profunda em seu coração, era tão difícil enfrentar mais esse desafio.

\- Você e Viktor vão cuidar bem do meu bebê? Indagou enquanto secava as lágrimas. - Sabe que não confiaria em mais ninguém.

\- Meu afilhado será extremamente bem cuidado e muito amado, vá em paz Hermione e se necessário arraste aquele Weasley imbecil pelos cabelos. Anna levantou-se e abraçou a amiga, era uma mulher muito bonita de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

#

O abraçou delicadamente, seu filho parecia tão frágil, apesar da força que sabia existir dentro do menino de sete anos.

\- Então você vai buscar meu pai?

\- Sim, e só volto com ele. Respondeu firme. - Ele vai salvar sua vida, meu bebê.

\- Já sou grandinho, mamãe. Hugo revirou os olhos. - Tente não matar o papai, ainda preciso de um doador.

Ela riu suavemente. - Vou me esforçar, eu te amo.

#

Em doze horas resolveu todas as burocracias necessárias e ativou a chave de portal para o Ministério Britânico, tremeu ao pisar em sua terra natal e foi preciso alguns minutos para emoção deixar seus olhos. Cobriu o rosto com um capuz de veludo e caminhou rapidamente entre os bruxos, tinha apenas um destino e precisava chegar nele com urgência.

Ao avistar a fachada da loja, suas mãos tremiam tanto que precisou de muitos minutos para se acalmar, relembrou tudo que precisou reconstruir dentro de si para voltar a viver. Dra. Irina ficaria orgulhosa dela. Entrou na Gemialidades Weasley e foi direto ao balcão, um homem alto e ruivo de apenas uma orelha ria de alguma piada quando seus olhos encontraram os castanhos de Granger.

\- Puta que pariu, é você mesmo Hermione?!

\- George. Sorriu tensa. - Eu preciso conversar com Fred, é vida ou morte.

* * *

Fanfic postada também no Nyah! e Spirit.

Gostaram? Por favor, comentem!


	2. Capítulo 01

Não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos, era realmente Hermione Granger ali, seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, seus cabelos cheios e longos, seu nariz arrebitado, sua pele macia e perfumada, ele bebeu dela com os olhos.

\- Eu estou aqui. Sua voz saiu firme apesar do incontrolável tremor em suas mãos.

\- Fred.

\- Você me abandonou! Acusou com um grito, queria sacudi-la, queria que ela sofresse tudo que ele sofreu nesses longos sete anos. Por Merlin! Ele queria tanto só passar seus dedos pela pele sedosa e pálida dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e parecia lutar contra seus próprios demônios. - Podemos conversar em outro lugar? Se quiser pode levar sua esposa, Alicia merece saber a verdade. Suas palavras não faziam o menor sentindo... Esposa? Alicia?

\- Do que está falando, Granger?! Explodiu nervoso. - Eu nunca fui casado com Spinnet.

George teve a reação mais rápida e a segurou antes de Hermione atingir o chão. Seu olhar confuso encontrou o do gêmeo. - Vamos leva-la para meu apartamento.

#

\- Fique calma. A bruxa disse gentil. - Tome essa água.

Hermione olhou ao redor ainda desnorteada, a bela mulher que lhe servia sorriu calmamente e ela recordou que se tratava da antiga capitã do time da Grifinória, Angelina Johnson.

\- Olá. Não sabia o que falar.

A negra riu. - Faz muito tempo, Hermione.

\- Eu preciso conversar com Fred, é urgente. Não deu importância a careta preocupada da outra.

Ela foi deixada sozinha naquele quarto, sentou-se e respirou fundo, ainda não entendia a última frase do ruivo, quem ele queria enganar? Ela tinha certeza que ele era o marido de Alicia Spinnet.

Ele entrou muito mais furioso do que pretendia. Impossível controlar.

\- O que é tão urgente que fez você voltar depois de me abandonar quase morto?! Gritou. - Por que fez isso comigo? Por que fez isso com todos?!

\- Hugo. Respondeu quase perdendo o controle, ele não tinha direito de gritar com ela. - Nosso filho.

O silêncio tornou-se opressivo, toda a cor de Fred sumiu e ele se escorou na cômoda, sentia que cairia a qualquer momento.

\- O quê?! Eu não acredito que você me escondeu um bebê. Murmurou dolorosamente. - Você é um monstro. Sentou no chão e chorou. - Você fugiu e levou tudo de mim. Sua voz embargada não parava de acusar. - Por que fez isso?!

A mulher sabia que seria extremamente difícil, estava ciente que feriu as pessoas que mais amava no universo ao partir. Entretanto, não conseguia aguentar a hipocrisia de Fred Weasley. Se ele queria respostas, ela daria todas e conseguiria as suas também.

\- Eu fui embora para que você pudesse ser feliz com Alicia. Afirmou com a voz quebrada e raivosa. - Eu não sabia que estava grávida. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao homem. - Eu não queria acreditar nela, eu não queria acreditar que você tinha se apaixonado por outra, eu não queria acreditar em nenhuma palavra dela. Mas, ela tinha provas!

\- Eu nunca te traí com Alicia, não minta para mim. Exclamou carregado de ódio. - Não minta para mim! Gritou e a sacudiu. - Eu fiquei três meses numa cama de hospital e quando acordei você tinha desaparecido abandonado Ron e Harry que quase enlouqueceram sem você, abandonado Ginny que estava tão frágil e precisava da melhor amiga, abandonado toda a família Weasley que te acolheu nos piores momentos, você me abandonou...

\- Pare de mentir! Ela berrou e se afastou dos braços do ruivo. - Alicia me mostrou o anel de noivado, eu vi como ninguém parecia surpreso quando ela beijou seus lábios feridos, como a tratavam como família, e George me contou tudo e suplicou que eu não atrapalhasse. Hermione levantou. - Há quatro anos eu a encontrei em Bruxelas. Suspirou angustiada. - E ela me contou do casamento e disse como estavam felizes. Parecia que seu coração estava sendo novamente arrancado do peito, dilacerado na frente daquele maldito ruivo. - Então não minta e assuma que você foi à única causa dos meus anos de exílio e sofrimento! Desabou em lágrimas, não tinha mais forças para esse embate.

Fred fungou e limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa, observou a bruxa com o cenho franzido. Ele conheceu profundamente Hermione e pelo o que conseguia ver ela estava certíssima de seus argumentos. Aquela mulher tinha absoluta certeza que fora traída e trocada por aquela bruxa louca.

\- Hermione. Não sabia o que falar. - Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Estava tão exausto. - Eu namorei Spinnet até sair de Hogwarts, eu fiquei meses sem falar com ela e então nós começamos a namorar e você me pediu segredo e eu respeitei. Porém, eu nunca voltei a me relacionar com ela após a guerra.

\- Você tem uma penseira? Eu posso provar tudo que eu falei. Teimou.

\- Você realmente acredita nisso. O bruxo estava chocado. - Eu quero todas suas lembranças, eu quero toda a verdade.

\- Você a terá, Weasley.

#

Angelina servia um chá para um muito abalado George Weasley, ela entendia como a volta repentina de Hermione poderia salvar ou destruir definitivamente o coração do cunhado Fred, entendia toda a preocupação do marido e rezava para que todas as feridas fossem curadas e que o tempo trouxesse as respostas que todos necessitavam.

\- Ela parecia tão desesperada. O ruivo murmurou.

\- Ela parece doente. Pensou um pouco antes de falar. - Granger estava pálida, olheiras profundas e está muito magra.

\- Será que esse é o motivo de seu sumiço? Questionou preocupado.

\- Só saberemos quando ela sair do nosso quarto com Fred, por Merlin, eu espero que eles não se machuquem ainda mais. Respirou fundo. - Você avisou Ron e Harry?

\- Não, eu quis dar tempo para meu irmão e ex-cunhada.

#

Hermione passou pela sala sem olhar para George ou Angelina, Fred vinha atrás e parecia tão destruído quanto à morena.

\- Vamos ao escritório, precisamos usar a penseira. Informou. A voz ainda arranhada do choro.

\- Fred. O gêmeo chamou preocupado.

\- Não fala nada. Ele o cortou. - Eu só preciso conversar com ela e descobrir porque eu tenho um filho e não sabia da existência dele.

Angelina desabou na cadeira ao lado de George. - Oh Céus!

#

Hermione sentou no sofá estreito e aguardou, Fred chegou e a olhou com tanta mágoa que partiu um pouco mais o já desgastado coração da mulher.

\- O nome dele é Hugo? Perguntou com um mínimo sorriso.

\- Hugo Weasley. Respondeu baixo. - Ruivo, extrovertido, muito esperto e com meus olhos.

\- Então ele é perfeito. Não conseguiu evitar a dor na voz.

\- Fred, meu menino está morrendo. Disse com lágrimas inundando seus olhos.


	3. Capítulo 02

_Dentro da Penseira:_

\- Amo você, ruivo. Beijou os lábios dele com força. - Não morra. Mandou.

\- E eu amo você, Leãozinho. Retribuiu com um sorriso.

#

Não conseguia enxergar através da poeira, tudo que sentia eram os arranhões ardendo e o nariz escorrendo e sua alma pesando, pesando, pesando... Entrou no semidestruído Salão Principal, cada passo era como mover uma rocha. Doía. Parou quando encontrou a família Weasley rodeando uma pessoa e desespero preencheu suas veias.

\- Ele está vivo. Ron disse a segurando pela cintura e fungando muito. - Ele vai ser levado para Saint Mungu's, fique calma.

Olhou George que chorava segurando a mão desfalecida de seu gêmeo, observou enquanto uma machucada Alicia Spinnet furava o círculo que a família fazia e se jogava sobre Fred beijando os lábios azulados e feridos dele.

\- Não me deixe, por favor. Ela chorou alto. - Temos tantos planos, não morra. Suplicava. Bill retirou a loira de cima do irmão e a abraçou.

#

Deitou-se no colchão empoeirado, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos. Era tudo uma loucura... Esperava que Harry ou Ronald aparecessem e falassem que tudo estava finalmente bem... Ninguém surgiu e depois de duas horas a porta foi aberta por uma destruída Alicia Spinnet.

\- Desculpe Mione, você quer ficar sozinha?

Não queria. Só não queria a loira que amava seu homem como companhia.

\- Fique. A voz rouca e quebrada.

A bruxa aproximou-se da cama de Granger e a abraçou chorando. - Eu sinto muito, estou apavorada com a ideia de perder Fred. Falou encarando o castanho dos olhos de Hermione. - Charlie disse que era melhor eu ficar aqui e que mandaria notícias do hospital.

\- Eu também estou com medo. Foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar.

\- Posso te contar algo?

\- Diga.

Spinnet mostrou a mão enfeitava por uma delicada aliança em ouro branco, ela retirou e colocou na palma da mão da outra. - Fred me pediu em casamento.

#

Abriu a porta do quarto de hospital e entrou vagarosamente, suas mãos tremiam com violência e seus olhos já estavam irritados de tanto chorar. Analisou com cuidado o homem deitado no leito em coma, seu corpo tão machucado. Seu coração sangrou. Ela amava o ruivo. E nada poderia mudar isso.

\- Acorde Fred. Pediu segurando a mão dele. - Eu não quero saber se você mentiu para mim eu só quero que você fique bem, amor.

\- Hermione. George colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

O gêmeo não tinha nenhum brilho nos olhos e parecia exausto. - Fred vai ter uma recuperação extremamente difícil, por favor, não torne a vida dele pior. Suplicou encarando com firmeza os olhos dela. - Ele gosta muito de você, porém ele se reaproximou de Alicia nos últimos meses e eles se amam verdadeiramente. Afirmou. - Fred nunca quis machuca-la, e tudo que eu estou implorando é que quando ele acordar você não faça um escândalo pelo termino de um relacionamento que para todos nunca existiu.

Ela não conseguia falar, não conseguia entender, não conseguia... Saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Sua mente em tal nível de atordoamento que não notou quando trombou em Ronald.

\- Mione, o que houve? Questionou assustado pelo semblante da melhor-amiga. - Fred piorou?

\- Ele ficará bem. Não sabia sequer o que dizia. - Eu preciso ir embora.

#

Quebrou o quarto inteiro, destruiu os lençóis e o espelho, machucou os pulsos e caiu no chão chorando incansavelmente. Não aguentava mais. Tanto medo. Tanta dor. Tanto pânico. Sentia que estava perdendo a sanidade...

\- Eu quero meus pais. Sussurrou perdida.

#

Austrália. Linda e ensolarada. Tão distante de toda aquela maldita guerra, sentia que podia recomeçar ali junto das pessoas que sempre a amariam. Claro só precisava reverter o feitiço.

Encontrou a casa que os pais deveriam morar com uma placa de aluga-se, espantou-se e ficou preocupada. Onde estariam?

\- Por favor, aqui morava um casal de dentistas? Perguntou para uma simpática velhinha que morava ao lado da casa.

\- Oh! Foi tão triste. A senhora exclamou. - Você é parente deles?

\- Sim. Respondeu com o coração apertado.

\- Sinto muito, querida. O semblante de pesar a chocou. - Eles morreram num acidente de carro realmente assustador.

#

Quebrou. As lágrimas já haviam secado. Não tinha força para abrir a janela ou para se alimentar. Tudo que pedia era que a morte a levasse gentilmente. Lutou tanto, sofreu tanto. Por quê? Pra quê? Seus pais estavam mortos. Seu coração estava morto. A esperança estava morta.

\- Senhorita. Uma voz chamou do outro lado da porta.

Não conseguiu responder, estava congelada pela dor.

\- Vamos arrombar. A voz disse mais firme.

Após um estrondo, a mulher surgiu com um rapaz forte ao lado. Fechou os olhos. Não queria ajuda, só queria desistir... Finalmente, Hermione desistia de algo. Dela própria.

\- Não mesmo senhorita, ninguém morre na minha hospedaria! Era uma mulher realmente enérgica. - Pode ir John, eu vou cuidar dela.

#

Entrou insegura no consultório da Dra. Irina Sabackov, se não fosse pela dona da hospedaria teria desistido de viver. Contudo, se sabia algo dessa vida é que não importava a tormenta, era uma sobrevivente. Então tudo que poderia fazer era procurar ajuda profissional, pois sabia que sozinha não conseguia lidar com todos os traumas.

\- Obrigado por nos procurar, Srta. Granger. Dra. Irina a cumprimentou.

\- Vocês desenvolvem um trabalho maravilhoso nesse hospital, eu pesquisei muito. Informou sem sorrir, seu estado era deplorável e tinha consciência disso. - Só preciso que me garanta algo.

\- Eu imagino que queira manter sua estádia em nossa instituição o mais reservada possível, acertei?

\- Eu quero total garantia que ninguém saberá do meu paradeiro, tenho certeza que Harry Potter e provavelmente a família Weasley estão a minha procura. Continuou em seu tom sem vida. - Eu quero a certeza que não importa a influência deles, nenhuma palavra sobre minha pessoa será dita a eles.

\- Eu te dou minha palavra. A medibruxa levantou-se. - Seja bem-vinda ao _Instituto de Psiquiatria Dobruja._

#

\- Harry! Não, ele não! Gritou ainda dormindo, o lençol grudava em seu corpo suado. - Parem! Tirem a mão dele.

\- Calma Srta. Granger foi um pesadelo.

* * *

História postada também no Spirit e Nyah!


	4. Capítulo 03

\- Precisamos conversar Hermione. - Dra. Irina exclamou séria.

\- Algo errado? – a paciente mexeu-se no lugar, preocupada.

\- Você me dirá. - Sorriu tensa. - Você está grávida de quatro meses e não notou ou fingiu não perceber.

\- Não. - Caiu no chão de joelhos. - Não posso estar esperando um bebê, por favor, não... Não! Não! - Debateu-se.

\- Enfermeiros. - Chamou. - Desculpe Hermione, _Morpheus_.

#

Estava tão cansada de chorar, tão cansada de sentir o pânico infiltrar-se em sua pele e agora isso...

\- Hermione.

\- Eu quero o bebê, só não sei o que fazer. - Disse muito baixo. - Odeio isso.

\- Eu sei, mas você é forte e corajosa. - Irina disse num tom mais pessoal. - Eu sei que sou responsável por seu tratamento, contudo também sou uma amiga e você não estará sozinha.

\- Obrigada.

\- E estou dizendo isso, porque tenho uma proposta. - A medibruxa parecia estranhamente ansiosa. - Eu nunca comentei contigo, minha irmã caçula, Anna, namora Viktor Krum e eu sei que ele foi seu namoradinho... Ele é um homem muito digno e eu fico muito satisfeita pelo relacionamento deles.

\- Não entendo aonde quer chegar.

\- Ele disse que todos na Inglaterra procuram por você, ele está preocupado. - Respondeu séria. - Como nós combinamos, eu não passei nenhuma informação sua para ninguém, nem mesmo para ele. Entretanto, eu acredito que seria extremamente benéfico você considerar uma visita.

\- Por quê?

\- Você vai precisar reconstruir sua vida, Hermione. - Afirmou gentil. - Talvez você nunca queira voltar para sua antiga vida e eu não a julgo... Ou talvez você queira no futuro rever a todos e eu estarei do seu lado.

\- E como Viktor se enquadra nisso?

\- Eu tenho absoluta certeza que ele dará suporte para suas decisões, vai mostrar que você não está tão sozinha quanto pensa e, além disso, é distante o suficiente do seu passado.

\- E sua irmã? Não posso e nem tenho a intenção de atrapalhar de nenhuma forma o relacionamento deles.

\- Imagina, Anna e Viktor são para sempre. - A mulher descartou sorrindo. - Ela vai adorar te conhecer.

\- Eu confio em você, Irina, pode chama-lo.

#

Deu a primeira risada em meses, Anna era divertida e muito astuta. Sentiu-a pentear seus indomáveis cachos e era uma sensação boa.

\- Você pensou no meu convite? – Anna perguntou, encarando Hermione.

\- Não quero ser um peso para você. – a morena respondeu, um pouco sem graça.

\- Nunca será.

\- O que Viktor acha disso?

\- Ah, ele amou. - Exclamou feliz. - Ele está louco com a possibilidade de Hugo nascer em um hospital psiquiátrico e você só tem mais um mês de gestação.

\- Eu aceito morar contigo então. – Hermione decidiu, sorrindo mais uma vez.

\- Ainda bem, pois o quartinho dele já está pronto!

#

Gritar. Empurrar. Gritar. Empurrar. Chorar. Gritar. Empurrar. Chorar. Chorar. Gritar. Último empurrão. Chorar.

\- Eu queria tanto que Fred estivesse aqui. - Chorou e não conseguiu olhar para o neném que chorava alto.

#

Foi um erro sair do hospital, foi um erro achar que conseguiria seguir em frente, não conseguia sequer alimentar seu filho, não conseguia sequer segura-lo. Pobre criança, se não fosse Irina, Anna e Viktor...

\- Eu sinto muito, meu amor. – Chorou, olhando pela janela Anna passeando com o bebê risonho e tão ruivo.

Viktor entrou silenciosamente no quarto. - Você irá superar essa depressão, estamos contigo.

#

Hugo chorava alto, não conseguia ignorar. Onde estavam todos? Abriu a porta do quarto e tremendo se aproximou do quartinho dele. Era todo em tons pastéis e tão lindo. Caminhou até o berço e o menininho de oito meses continuou a chorar, ele tinha cabelos ralinhos ruivos, a pele clara toda salpicada por sardas e quando ele abriu os olhos... Assustou-se... Eram exatamente iguais aos seus.

\- Fique calmo, meu bebê. - Ela o segurou. - Desculpe demorar, eu prometo que não vou sair do seu lado.

#

\- Feliz aniversário, garotão! - Viktor lançou o bebê para cima e o segurava no ar.

\- Por Merlin, pare com isso! - Hermione gritou.

\- Ele está rindo, Mione. - O búlgaro respondeu. - Está tudo bem.

#

Hermione repousou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa do consultório, Dra. Sabackov a olhava com orgulho e consideração. Com a significativa melhora do quadro clinico de sua paciente, e a grande amizade construída. Era o momento de transferir o atendimento.

\- Então é isso, Srta. Granger. Nosso contato agora será apenas pessoal. - Irina sorriu.

\- Ainda bem que tenho a certeza da sua permanência em minha vida. -Hermione segurou as mãos da medibruxa realmente agradecida.

\- Eu achei o profissional perfeito para acompanhar sua jornada. O Dr. Joseph é um terapeuta extremamente qualificado.

\- Obrigada, minha amiga.

#

Fred caiu com um baque no pequeno sofá, suas belas feições distorcidas em choque, dor e culpa. Hermione evitou julga-lo, ela só queria que ele ajudasse o filho. Não esperava mais nada dele.

\- Você precisa de mais lembranças? - Perguntou fria.

\- Eu quero a lembrança da última vez que viu Alicia.

#

 _Na penseira:_

Caminhava apressada no meio da multidão, queria apenas chegar logo em casa e abraçar seu filho. Parou em frente a sua confeitaria predileta, levaria alguns doces que Hugo amava.

\- Eu não acredito! É você? Hermione Granger?!

Virou-se abruptamente ao ouvir seu nome. - Alicia Spinnet?!

\- Alicia Weasley. - A outra riu. - Por Morgana, você deixou todos loucos com seu sumiço.

\- Por favor, não diga que me viu. - Suplicou em pânico.

\- O que houve contigo? Podemos conversar. - A loira pediu. - Eu prometo ouvir sua história e dependendo posso até guardar seus segredos. - Ela piscou, mas não parecia nada amigável.

Sentaram num agradável café com vista para a praça. As mãos tremiam de tal forma que derramou metade de seu chá na toalha de mesa.

\- Primeiro me conte como estão todos. - Hermione pediu respirando fundo.

\- Harry casou com Ginny e eles têm um filho chamado James Sirius; Ronald é um cafajeste e trabalha como auror com Harry; Charlie continua na reserva de dragões; Bill continua casado com Fleur e é pai de Victorie, Percy casou com Audrey e eles têm uma linda menina, George está noivo de Angelina; Fred e eu casamos há dois anos numa cerimônia discreta na Toca, eu estou de férias do trabalho no Ministério e como ele não podia viajar por causa da loja convidei meus pais. Estava indo encontra-los quando trombei em você.

\- E vocês têm filhos?

\- Ainda não, mas estou atrasada. - Seus olhos brilhavam. - Céus! Meu ruivo ficará tão feliz.

\- Com certeza. – Hermione respondeu num fiapo de voz.

\- Então, qual a sua história?

\- Eu não conseguia mais viver lá. - Falou vermelha. - Foram meses conturbados, tantas mortes, tanta dor... Eu só pensei em recomeçar, eu não quero voltar para lá e sentir todo aquele medo novamente.

\- Eles sentem sua falta. - Falou quase com pesar.

\- Eu morro de saudades dele, e eu continuo os amando com tudo de mim. Porém, não posso voltar, não posso vê-los. - Uma lágrima caiu.

\- Eu vou respeitar sua decisão, e espero sinceramente que você seja feliz.

#

\- EU VOU MATAR ALICIA! - Berrou tão alto que os vidros tremeram.

George abriu a porta com violência, não aguentava mais de tensão e curiosidade. O irmão quando o viu apontou sua varinha ameaçadoramente.

\- Só me diga o motivo, George. - Fred suava e tremia. - Por que mentiu para Hermione? Por que disse que eu havia voltado para a maldita Spinnet? Eu não entendo... - Ele abaixou a varinha e chorou.

\- Eu nunca disse isso... - O ruivo se defendeu. - Eu nunca faria isso com você.

\- Eu vi as lembranças dela, você fez isso.

\- Fred, eu juro, a última vez que eu a vi foi na batalha em Hogwarts e depois só fiquei no hospital até você acordar.

Angelina sentou ao lado de uma estática Hermione. - Alicia era minha amiga até ficar completamente obcecada pelo meu cunhado, eu posso te garantir que a culpa desse terrível engano é dela. - A negra falava com convicção. - Dê uma chance para provarmos que Fred e George são inocentes.

\- Eu não me importo mais. - A voz sem emoção. - Eu fui quebrada e remontada tantas vezes, eu só preciso que Fred ajude o meu bebê.

\- Hugo é filho de vocês?

\- Ele é tão parecido com o pai que constantemente me surpreendo... Ele está muito doente.

\- Sinto muito, Mione, todos vamos te ajudar. - A bruxa prometeu. - George me conta tudo e ele nunca citou qualquer conversa contigo após a guerra, ele passou anos se culpando por permitir que você sumisse. - Argumentou olhando os gêmeos chorarem juntos.

\- Ele fez isso. - A morena afirmou convicta. - Ronald me viu saindo logo após, foi à última vez que os vi.

\- Eu acredito em você, apesar de ainda não saber toda sua história. Entretanto, eu conheci profundamente aquela bruxa e sei do que ela capaz. - Angelina falou e os gêmeos a olharam. - Eu acredito que Alicia usou a maldição Imperius.

Hermione levantou-se nervosa, andava de um lado para o outro.

\- Vocês realmente querem que eu acredite que Alicia Spinnet armou um plano diabólico apenas para me separar de Fred?! Por Merlin, tirando George ninguém sabia de nosso envolvimento. - Sentiu uma forte tontura, apoiou-se na mesa. - Eu quase enlouqueci depois da guerra, eu perdi meus pais, eu passei dias intermináveis num hospital psiquiátrico, eu não consegui olhar para o meu bebê por meses! - Ela esbravejou. - Você não é casado? Havia tanta, tanta dor naquela voz.

\- Eu nunca fui casado, Hermione. - Fred respondeu cansado. - Eu acredito em você, e também acredito em George. A teoria de Angel faz muito sentido... Nos últimos anos, Alicia é um problema tão grande que eu tenho diversos feitiços que a impedem de chegar perto de mim.

\- Ela sempre foi muito inteligente. - Angelina disse. - Aposto que descobriu seu romance com Fred, que tramou pacientemente a forma de separa-los.

\- Hermione, ela te encontrou em Bruxelas sozinha, aposto que ela sabia seu paradeiro por todos esses anos... - Fred suspirou.

\- Eu preciso de tempo para digerir tudo isso.

\- Você precisa tomar um banho, dormir e se alimentar. - Angelina se pronunciou enérgica. – George, cuide da sua cópia.

Antes das mulheres saírem Fred falou. - Do que Hugo precisa?

\- Ele precisa de um doador de medula óssea. Eu já fiz o teste e não sou compatível. A Dra. Anna afirma que você ou alguém da família Weasley têm enormes chances. - Falou rapidamente. - Eu vou explicar calmamente daqui algumas horas, eu prometo.

\- Descanse, Leãozinho.

* * *

Obrigada Artemis Stark por gentilmente betar essa história!

N.B.: Quero dizer que está sendo um enorme prazer ser beta dessa fic. O plot é super inovador e estou adorando ler como tudo foi acontecendo... Agora... que essa Alicia não passe na minha frente... rsrsr Parabens, Srta Zabini!


	5. Capítulo 04

Angelina auxiliou uma Hermione extremamente abalada, preparou um banho relaxante, trouxe uma muda de roupas limpas, e ministrou uma poção calmante e quando a bruxa finalmente conseguiu dormir voltou ao escritório agora ocupado somente pelo esposo.

\- Onde está Fred?

\- Eu o obriguei a tomar uma poção do sono sem sonhos. - Revelou tenso. - É muito para ser absorvido. - O ruivo aparentava exaustão. - Você acredita nisso tudo?

\- Sim, George. - A negra exclamou os ombros caindo em desânimo. - Eu nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ser tão manipulador e cruel como Spinnet. E sei que demorará muito tempo para Fred perdoar verdadeiramente Hermione por esconder Hugo.

\- Vamos ter dias terríveis ao horizonte. - Ele a puxou para seu colo. - Eu tenho receio da reação de Ron e Harry.

\- Harry é sensato e Ronald vai querer socar alguém. - Um breve sorriso passou pelos lábios dela. - Estou curiosa para conhecer meu sobrinho.

\- Eu também, além disso, estou morrendo de medo por ele. - Sua voz foi quase um sussurro. - Não sei se essa família aguenta ganhar e perder uma criança tão depressa.

\- Não vamos perder ninguém. - Exclamou firme. - Hugo ficará bom e Hermione voltará para nós!

\- Será que ela ainda ama Fred? - O tom cheio de dúvida.

\- Isso só o tempo pode dizer. - Angelina acariciou o rosto de seu ruivo, até a ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas desaparecer.

\- O coração dele foi quebrado e dói em mim. - George apertou a mulher em seus braços. - Fred nunca superou a partida de Hermione, você viu o olhar dele quando se despediu, parecia que só existia ela no mundo.

#

O ruivo acordou desnorteado, o peso das revelações das últimas horas, Frederick Weasley era pai! Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, não satisfeito tomou um longo banho. Sua mente passando e repassando cada detalhe daquela manhã. Hermione. Ela sofreu tanto. Cometeu erros era bem verdade, todavia não conseguiu repudiar a mãe de seu filho, a mulher de sua vida.

Encontrou seu gêmeo, a cunhada e sua ex-namorada ao redor da mesa, percebeu que Angel praticamente forçava Hermione a comer. Seu coração bateu tão forte que ficou com medo dos outros terem escutado.

\- Fred. - George chamou. - Coma algo.

\- Certo. - O ruivo mal notava o que levava a boca, só conseguia olhar para Hermione. - Por favor, fale do meu filho. - Pediu ansioso.

\- Hugo é uma criança agitada, muito inteligente e sensível. - O orgulho era perceptível. - Eu contei tudo sobre Hogwarts e sobre a família Weasley, ele está ansioso para te conhecer.

\- Ele sabe quem eu sou? - A emoção ameaçando subir-lhe a garganta.

\- Ele sabe de você, ele conhece suas qualidades e já te ama. - Ela encarou Fred nos olhos, um pequeno brilho esperançoso. - Eu não ia esconder meu bebê o resto da vida, eu só não estava pronta.

O ruivo enxugou uma lágrima discreta e murmurou. - Podia ter sido tão diferente...

\- Hugo tem leucemia. – Hermione interrompeu determinada. - É uma doença trouxa, o tipo exato que ele tem é Leucemia Linfóide Aguda caracterizada pelo crescimento excessivo das células progenitoras da medula óssea. O tecido gelatinoso que preenche a cavidade interna de vários ossos, responsável pelos elementos do sangue como hemácias, leucócitos e plaquetas.

\- Perdão, mas eu não entendo esses termos trouxas. - George a cortou. - Ele está num hospital trouxa? - Perguntou confuso.

\- Não, ele está num hospital bruxo na Bulgária, um dos únicos com especialistas em doenças trouxas. - Explicou séria. - Está sendo muito bem cuidado por Dra. Anna e sua equipe de medibruxos.

\- Ele corre risco de vida? - Fred questionou tenso.

\- Sim, é por isso a urgência! - Ela fechou os olhos. - Eu preciso que toda a família faça o teste de compatibilidade, principalmente você.

\- Eu vou fazer tudo que for possível, Hermione. - O ruivo exclamou. - Eu proponho que a prioridade seja nosso filho e depois pensamos em Spinnet ou todas as outras pendências. - Ele estendeu a mão.

Hermione Granger levantou-se e nunca deixando de encarar o ex-namorado o abraçou. O coração de ambos acelerando com o contato.

\- Obrigada.

#

Ronald e Harry a encararam profundamente e sem pudores a abraçaram com toda a força do amor deles. Era a melhor-amiga ali! Viva. Inteira. Era a Hermione deles de volta.

\- Nunca mais faça isso. - Harry brigou chorando emocionado.

\- Eu estou tão furioso e tão aliviado. - O ruivo disse com as orelhas vermelhas e os olhos úmidos. - Por quê?! Merlin, explique-se.

E eles conversaram, choraram, discutiram, gritaram e no final, ficaram quietinhos e grudados... O amor reconstruindo os laços.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você é mãe. - Ron falou afagando os cabelos da amiga. - Quando Fred acordou, ele fez um escândalo enorme por sua partida e todos souberam que ele te amava,... E eu briguei feio com ele. - O ruivo parecia envergonhado. - Disse que a culpa havia sido dele, que algo tinha te magoado, que você jamais sumiria sem motivos fortes... Ficamos meses sem falar um com o outro.

\- Eu realmente não consigo pensar nisso agora. - A bruxa suspirou trêmula. -Meu foco é somente Hugo, além disso, vamos ter tempo no futuro. - Hermione abraçou os amigos saudosos. - Não é como se conseguisse cobrir meus rastros uma segunda vez. - Ironizou.

\- Você que não ouse Granger. - Harry fingiu brigar.

Todos riram.

#

Fred andava de um lado para outro, Bill já estava impaciente e rosnava baixinho. Molly e Arthur aguardavam ansiosos em frente à lareira... Então as chamas mudaram de cor e Hermione surgiu na Toca.

Ela sequer teve tempo de abrir os braços antes de ser sufocada pela matriarca Weasley, elas choraram juntas por longos minutos.

\- Minha filha! - Chorou. - Eu achei que nunca mais a veria. Molly acariciava os cabelos rebeldes de Hermione. - Você está tão magra e pálida.

\- Molly, largue a menina! - Arthur exclamou. - Quero um abraço bem forte, querida.

O ex-namorado observou enquanto os membros da família surgiam e abraçavam a bruxa, todos surpresos, felizes e preocupados... Porém, a situação mudou e ficou tensa ao notarem Ginny Potter surgir vermelha de cólera.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês vão simplesmente perdoar assim! - A ruiva gritou atraindo a atenção dos familiares, ela tinha as bochechas e pescoço corados e uma expressão traída. - Hermione nunca se importou com quem deixou para trás. - Acusou segurando as lágrimas. - Nós te procuramos como imbecis, sofremos sua ausência todos os malditos dias, eu vi irmão brigar com irmão,... Eu vi Fred sofrer imensamente, eu vi Harry chorar todas as noites, eu tive meu filho sem minha melhor amiga ao lado. - Ruiu em lágrimas amargas.

\- Ginny! - Harry a repreendeu chocado.

\- Você pode me odiar o quanto quiser, Ginevra, talvez eu mereça. - Hermione disse com lágrimas nos olhos, aquilo doía. - Mas, só eu sei o que passei e o que estou passando. - Tentou não desabar, ainda não podia. - Não me julgue.

Fred colocou a mão sobre os ombros da mãe de seu filho, respirou profundamente... Ele a puxou para sentar numa poltrona perto da lareira e serviu água para ela,... Todos encaravam nervosos e tensos.

\- Eu tenho um acordo com Hermione. - Disse ampliando a voz. - Só vamos pensar em motivos e culpas após Hugo, meu filho, estar curado. - Decretou olhando firme para irmã caçula. - Até lá, respeitem esse momento delicado.

\- Todos já sabem que o menino sofre de uma doença trouxa chamada Leucemia. - George assumiu. - Vamos todos realizar os testes de compatibilidade. - Não foi um pedido.

\- Vamos todos para Bulgária? - Charlie questionou, confuso.

\- Não há necessidade, eu contatei Anna e ela está mandando uma equipe colher o material necessário. - Hermione informou mais calma. - Quem quiser conhecer Hugo, será bem vindo.

\- Quem é Anna? - Ginny questionou engolindo o rancor, de fato, não era o momento. Harry sorriu orgulhoso para esposa.

\- É uma medibruxa brilhante especializada em doenças do sangue, e também madrinha do meu filho. - Respondeu com um sorriso rápido.

\- Quem é o padrinho? - Ron coçou a nuca.

\- Viktor Krum.

\- Vocês são namorados? - Audrey, esposa de Percy, perguntou tímida.

\- Ele é o marido de Anna, eles têm uma filha chamada Kara.

\- Quando você volta para lá? - Harry perguntou. - Eu e Ron vamos também.

\- Eu e George também vamos. - Fred anunciou o que todos sabiam.

\- Pela manhã pegamos a chave de portal no Ministério, a equipe de coleta deve estar aqui amanhã no final da tarde. Por favor, eu suplico façam os testes. - Hermione tinha os olhos vermelhos e esperançosos, ela fungou.

\- Faremos, querida. - Arthur garantiu comovido.

#

Hermione acordou com a forte impressão que estava sendo vigiada. Com muita insistência de Molly havia aceitado o antigo quarto de Ginny para descansar. Olhou para a porta e percebeu que estava correta... Fred a encarava intensamente.

\- Venha cá. - A morena o chamou enquanto tentava inutilmente arrumar os fios.

\- Pare de mexer no cabelo, ele é bonito dessa forma. – Fred a repreendeu com um sorriso triste sentando na ponta da cama.

\- Por que está aqui? - Perguntou tímida.

\- Eu só não consigo me livrar dessa sensação que a qualquer segundo você vai desaparecer novamente. - Foi dolorosamente sincero. - Você tem uma foto de Hugo?

\- _Accio bolsa_. - Hermione pegou um álbum com capa azul. - É todo seu.

Hugo bebê gordinho e risonho. Hugo dando os primeiros passos. Hugo montado numa pequena vassoura a poucos centímetros do chão com Krum rindo e Hermione ralhando com ele. Depois com três anos correndo atrás dos passarinhos. O pequeno ruivo apagando as velinhas de quatro anos. Hugo rindo, correndo e assustando a mãe. Hugo de cabelos tão vermelhos e tantas sardas. Hugo de olhos tão castanhos. Hugo: sua mistura perfeita com Hermione.

\- Ele é lindo! - Fred abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Ele é um pestinha, isso sim. - Hermione comentou com o primeiro sorriso sincero do dia. - Antes da doença, Hugo vivia inventando brincadeiras e me deixando maluca, nunca teve noção de limites e era estupidamente corajoso. - A morena fechou os olhos perdidas em lembranças. - Ele é tão inteligente,... Viktor sempre se surpreende com a capacidade que ele tem de entender qualquer assunto, normalmente precisamos tomar cuidado com o que falamos próximo ao Hugo, ele é apenas um garotinho esperto demais para o próprio bem.

\- O que você contou para ele sobre mim? - Havia uma dor latente em sua voz.

\- Eu contei primeiro sobre Hogwarts, os meus primeiros anos e como eu conheci um menino triste chamado Harry e um garoto atrapalhado chamado Ronald e a maravilhosa família dele. - Granger sorriu nostálgica. - Narrei nossas aventuras de forma lúdica e sutil, mas descrevi os tempos terríveis de guerra. - Ela respirou fundo. - Então eu contei sobre como eu me apaixonei por um ruivo encrenqueiro e de sorriso perfeito, e disse que ele foi feito com muito amor, no entanto a vida pode ser traiçoeira e seguimos caminhos diferentes.

\- E como ele interpretou isso?

\- Hugo acha que você partiu meu coração. - Confidenciou descontente.

\- E ele ainda quer me conhecer? - Perguntou surpreso.

\- Ele também acha que eu parti seu coração de alguma forma. - Corou. - Hugo é um romântico incorrigível. Segundo ele "não existe a menor possibilidade de ele nascer de um casal que não fosse louco um pelo outro"...

\- Você não brincou sobre a inteligência dele. - A ironia não foi ignorada.

\- Eu preciso dormir, eu prometo que não vou fugir no meio da madrugada. - Disse cansada e temerosa. Não estava preparada para aquela conversa.

\- Hermione. - Tentou, mas as palavras não saíram.

\- Fred, por favor. - Choramingou.

\- Boa noite, Granger. - Beijou a testa da ex-namorada e saiu.

* * *

Capítulo betado por Artemis Stark.

Fanfic postada no Spirit e Nyah!


	6. Capítulo 05

\- Hermione. - Viktor a cumprimentou num caloroso abraço. - Hugo não para de perguntar por você.

\- Estou com tanta saudade do meu bebê! - Ela exclamou.

\- Potter e Weasleys, bem vindos. - Krum usou seu tom mais formal e encarou Fred com desprezo expressivo.

\- Obrigado por cuidar dela tão bem. - Harry se pronunciou apaziguando o clima tenso. - Vamos ao hospital?

#

\- Eu quero te apresentar Fred Weasley. - Hermione sorriu comovida para o filho, a voz emocionada.

Fred entrou no quarto com um sorriso inseguro. O menino na cama parecia tão frágil: os cabelos finos e ralos de um inconfundível ruivo, os olhos castanhos brilhantes, a pele pálida salpicada de sardas, Hugo era tão magrinho e menor do que o bruxo tinha imaginado... Antes que pudesse abraçar o ruivinho, foi parado pela voz do mesmo.

\- Sr. Weasley, primeiramente, você magoou minha mãe e eu nem posso enfatizar o quão bravo isso me deixa. - Hugo falava como um adulto. - Eu estou disposto a relevar essa história confusa de vocês que ela nunca me contou inteiramente, se você prometer não a chatear mais. - Ele cruzou os bracinhos e ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando esconder um sorrisinho. – aquele erguer de sobrancelha o remeteu à sua mãe, Molly.

\- Por Merlin, você é tão mandão quanto sua mãe. - Fred exclamou com a voz risonha, escondendo o tremor.

\- Posso ser tão criativo nas travessuras como o senhor. - Rebateu firme.

\- Nós vamos fazer um trato: eu não irrito _muito_ sua mãe e você me deixa ser um pai presente. Que tal? - Fred balançou a cabeça rindo e aproximando-se um pouco mais.

\- Acho justo. - Hugo abriu um sorriso exultante. - Agora pode me abraçar papai.

Fred chorou e riu ao tocar no filho, nunca pensou que amaria tanto uma criança que acabara de conhecer. Ele era pai e amava tanto Hugo Weasley!

#

Ronald não aguentava mais esperar. A curiosidade parecia corroer cada parte de seu corpo. Ele observou como Krum encarava George com raiva e teve vontade de provocar o búlgaro. Entretanto, a situação já era tensa o suficiente sem uma briga.

\- Hermione contou que você virou técnico da seleção da Bulgária. - Harry tentou puxar assunto. - Ela parecia muito orgulhosa de você.

\- Sim, faz pouco mais de um ano, o antigo técnico se aposentou e me ofereceu a vaga. - Respondeu educado, apesar de frio.

\- Seu inglês melhorou muito. - O auror elogiou.

\- Eu me esforcei bastante para isso. - Um sorriso cruzou seu rosto. - Mione me ajudou nos últimos vestígios de sotaque. - Victor explicou.

\- Eles estão demorando. - George parecia alheio a qualquer conversa. - Fred estava tão nervoso com esse encontro...

Krum fechou o semblante, irritado e falou:

\- Eu não gosto do seu irmão, minha amiga foi muito machucada por ele.

\- Não foi Fred, foi Alicia Spinnet. - O gêmeo retrucou imediatamente defensivo e bravo. - Ele sofreu horrores por causa de Hermione e ela escondeu o filho deles.

\- Não ouse julgar as atitudes dela! - O búlgaro levantou de sua cadeira e apontou a varinha para George. - Foram tempos difíceis em que Hermione esteve totalmente perdida em sua dor,... A primeira vez que ela pegou o filho, ele já tinha quase oito meses. - Seu pescoço estava avermelhado de raiva. - Não ouse invalidar a depressão dela, não ouse machucar mais a minha amiga!

\- Fiquem calmos! - Harry interviu sério. - Esse não é o melhor lugar nem o momento para esse tipo de conversa, vamos focar na recuperação do Hugo.

Todos sentaram e ficaram aguardando em um silêncio carregado.

#

Hermione abriu a porta e permitiu que todos entrassem e conhecessem seu precioso filho. Apesar dos equipamentos médicos e das cores sóbrias, todos tinham se esforçado para transformar o quarto em um lugar lúdico. Havia balões, brinquedos, a criança estava especialmente apegada ao boneco de seu herói predileto _Flash,_ e muitos desenhos espalhados pelas paredes. Hugo estava radiante e isso era o suficiente para acalmar temporariamente o coração da mulher.

\- Você é Harry Potter, que foi caçado pelo cara de cobra! - O ruivinho apontava e sorria. - Você é tio Ron, desengonçado e leal. - Hugo exclamou olhando para o último ruivo. - E você é a cópia menos bonita do papai, tio George.

Todos riram e secaram lágrimas discretas. Fred olhava arrebatado para o filho. Krum manteve-se perto de Hermione, não queria admitir, estava morrendo de ciúmes daquele bando de Grifinórios com seu afilhado. Eles conversaram por um longo tempo até que o ruivinho exausto, adormeceu.

\- Anna quer conversar contigo e o Weasley idiota. - Krum sussurrou para a amiga, que apenas balançou a cabeça perante o xingamento. - Eu vou mostrar aos outros onde realizar os testes de compatibilidade.

#

Antes de entrar na sala da Dra. Anna Krum, Fred puxou Hermione para um abraço apertado. Ele tremia e ela o apertou forte. Não disseram nada, pois nesse momento não era necessário.

\- Boa tarde, Anna. - Hermione cumprimentou a amiga com um sorriso caloroso.

\- Mione, querida, senti sua falta. - A medibruxa abraçou a amiga e olhou com curiosidade para o ruivo. - Boa tarde, Sr. Weasley. - Apertou a mão dele.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. - Fred cumprimentou simpático.

\- Acredito que Hermione te explicou que você é o doador mais provável. – Anna voltou ao tom profissional. - Hugo precisa realizar o transplante o mais breve possível, seu corpo parou de responder ao tratamento e ele está muito fraco.

\- Eu farei o teste imediatamente. - Disse ansioso. - E assim que o resultado sair, podemos fazer o transplante, eu só saio daqui com Hugo curado.

\- É ótimo que esteja cooperando. - Anna deu um sorriso ácido.

\- Como está minha afilhada? - Hermione cortou algum comentário maldoso que a amiga diria.

\- Irina está cuidando de Kara nesses dias, ela está ótima e crescendo. - Informou contente. - Sr. Weasley, um enfermeiro irá acompanha-lo até a sala de coleta.

#

O resultado só sairia no dia seguinte, Hermione passou rapidamente em seu apartamento para tomar um banho e voltou para o hospital. Os rapazes ficariam num hotel durante alguns dias, ainda não tinha conseguido pensar o quanto sua vida mudaria dali para frente, estava assustada e queria urgentemente conversar com seu analista, mas a prioridade era Hugo. Todo o resto podia esperar.

Ficou surpresa ao encontrar Fred e George contando uma história para o filho, Hugo tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e estava claramente encantado com a presença dos adultos.

\- Boa noite, meu amor. - Ela beijou as bochechas do ruivinho. – Olá, rapazes.

\- Olá, Hermione. - George bagunçou os cabelos de Hermione no que ela revirou os olhos.

\- Olá, Leãozinho. - Fred pronunciou tocando levemente o nariz dela.

\- Olá, mamãe! - Hugo falou alto e risonho. - Eu gostei do apelido, mamãe é brava como uma leoa e seu cabelo é indomável feito uma juba, principalmente quando acorda. - Zombou.

\- Hugo! - Hermione repreendeu corada.

\- Olha só a potência desse rugido! - O menininho continuou rindo.

\- Eu deixo meu bebê algumas horas com vocês e ele já está sendo impertinente. - Ela usou seu tom mais seco.

\- Essa criança é prodígio, Granger... - George iniciou.

-... Estamos apenas refinando seu talento natural. - Fred concluiu.

#

Hugo revirava num sono agitado, a febre não abaixava e toda equipe médica estava atenta. Não era incomum isso acontecer, devido à baixa imunidade do bruxinho, ainda mais com tanta movimentação. Isso sempre era um risco com a doença tão avançada.

Bill, Charlie e Percy tiveram apenas um vislumbre do sobrinho antes das visitas serem proibidas. Dentro do quarto apenas os pais. Preocupados. Cansados.

\- Há quanto tempo vem sendo assim? - Fred segurou uma mão pequena e quase translucida do filho.

\- Hugo sentiu os primeiros sintomas há seis meses, faz dois que foi internado. Hermione agarrou a outra mão do garoto. - Foi dilacerante vê-lo nessa cama, ele sempre foi muito brincalhão, cheio de sonhos e muito animado.

\- Ele vai voltar a fazer travessuras e te enlouquecer. - Fred prometeu. - E eu estarei metido em todas elas. - Um sorriso cúmplice e sincero enfeitou os lábios do bruxo.

\- Ah Weasley, eu não duvido disso. – ela respondeu, esperançosa.

#

\- O Sr. Fred, George e Charlie Weasley são compatíveis com o pequeno Hugo. Dra. Anna estava radiante. - Quem será o doador?

\- Eu. - Fred exclamou. - Quando podemos realizar o procedimento?

\- São necessárias apenas algumas horas para que preparemos tudo, o senhor será internado agora. A medibruxa chamou uma enfermeira. - Por favor, auxilie o Sr. Weasley daqui para frente, e Fred. - Ela sorriu. - Obrigada!

\- Ele é meu filho, você sabe. - Encolheu os ombros. - Eu que agradeço toda a dedicação com ele e com a Granger.

Hermione apenas observava com lágrimas nos olhos, era fortemente abraçada por Harry e Ronald, e agradecia cada segundo por eles voltarem a fazer parte de sua vida.

#

Beijou a testa do filho e sorriu ao notar os olhos dele abrindo. Falou de forma calma:

\- Bom dia, meu bebê.

\- Não sou um bebê, mamãe. - Hugo reclamou. - Onde está papai?

\- Ele foi internado, está fazendo alguns exames para fazer a doação que vai salvar sua vida. - Informou com um sorriso gigantesco que foi espelhado pela criança.

\- Isso sim é uma boa notícia! - O ruivinho jogou os braços para o alto e vários balões flutuaram numa leve magia não intencional. - Mal posso esperar para sair desse hospital.

\- Eu também. - Dra. Anna entrou no quarto sorrindo. - Como está se sentindo, querido?

\- Maravilhoso. - Riu. - Me abrace, madrinha. - Pediu.

E foi prontamente atendido, logo após examinado minunciosamente.

#

\- Oh, Arthur! Ele é a cara do nosso Frederick! - Molly enxugava os olhos e beijava as bochechas coradas do garotinho.

\- Vovó, está me sufocando. - Hugo reclamou, mas sorria.

Ela o soltou com os olhos vermelhos e um sorriso emocionado. Arthur também abraçou a criança sorridente. Foi um pós-guerra difícil com Fred ferido e o sumiço de Hermione. Muitas feridas continuavam abertas, contudo Molly tinha esperança que seu neto acelerasse o processo de cura se estivesse com sua família completa.

\- Boa tarde, Senhor e Senhora Weasley. - Dra. Anna entrou no quarto. - Preciso levar meu afilhado para alguns exames e depois ele será preparado para o transplante.

\- Fique a vontade, Dra. Anna. - Arthur disse gentil. - Não queremos atrapalhar seu trabalho, vamos encontrar nossos filhos agora.

Eles saíram e encontraram diversos Weasleys na sala de espera, todos queriam oferecer apoio e boas energias para o transplante de Hugo. Angelina conversava com Hermione e tentava tranquiliza-la. Molly gostava muito da nora.

\- Sente aqui, mãe. - Bill ofereceu seu lugar. - Eu vou buscar um café.

\- Ei, cunhadinho, por favor, pode trazer um sanduíche para Hermione. - Angel pediu sorrindo. - E não reclame! Você precisa se alimentar. – Ralhou com a morena.

Ginny respirou fundo, guardando para outro momento suas mágoas. Aproximou-se da antiga amiga e a abraçou. - Eu não consigo nem imaginar o sofrimento que está passando, todavia meu sobrinho ficará bom e agora toda a nossa família está aqui para apoia-los. - Disse gentilmente.

\- Exatamente, Mione, somos sua família. - George reforçou. - E nunca mais iremos solta-la. - Ele piscou. Hermione sorriu, sentindo-se acolhida.

Irina, segurando a sobrinha, e Krum observaram de forma assustada a quantidade de ruivos que havia naquele lugar. De fato, uma enorme família.

\- Vocês não deviam ter trazido Kara. - Hermione brigou tomando a bebê do colo de Irina e a beijando. - Não é adequado para uma fofura dessa. - A menininha soltou uma risada e todos sorriram.

\- Não fale bobagens, Hermione. - Irina abraçou a amiga.

\- Olá, Weasleys. - Krum acenou para todos. - E agora?

\- Esperamos. - Hermione respondeu sentando com a afilhada no colo. - E rezamos.

#

A Dra. Anna surgiu com semblante cansado, Viktor e Hermione foram os primeiros a chegarem nela, apreensivos.

\- O transplante foi um sucesso, agora precisamos aguardar a reação do organismo do Hugo. - Informou com um sorriso satisfeito e exausto.

\- Parabéns, meu amor! - Viktor beijou suavemente a esposa.

\- Muito obrigada. - Hermione a abraçou chorando. - Nunca vou conseguir a agradecer o suficiente.

* * *

N.B.: Eu tbm não poderei agradecer o suficiente por betar e ler essa história com uma ideia super original! Parabéns! Bjs, Ártemis.

Fanfic postada também no Spirit e Nyah!


	7. Capítulo 06

Capítulo novo, cheio de emoções! Espero que gostem.

* * *

Fred sentiu os braços de Hermione ao se redor e os cabelos dela fazendo cosquinhas em seu nariz. Com uns segundos de atraso, correspondeu ao abraço com força a tirando do chão e escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço cheiroso, aquele perfume que lembrava baunilha. Seu coração batia descontrolado,... Ele sentiu tanta falta desse contato.

\- Hugo está reagindo maravilhosamente bem! - Informou entusiasmada. – Obrigada, ruivo. - A voz engasgou de emoção.

O homem soltou uma risada estridente, mistura de alívio e felicidade. - Eu sabia que ele ficaria bom. Fred afastou levemente seus corpos e segurou o rosto dela. - Eu sabia! - E a beijou. Era um beijo firme, quente e cheio de saudades. Beijou os lábios da mulher como desejou todos aqueles dias. Todos aqueles anos.

Hermione o empurrou após algum tempo, seu rosto corado, o cabelo bagunçado e a respiração descompassada. Deu um passo para trás analisando a expressão confusa e quebrada de Granger.

\- Você não devia ter feito isso. - Sussurrou e correu para fora do quarto.

George entrou um minuto depois preocupado, ele tinha trombado com Hermione e pela reação dela algo grave tinha acontecido. Ela estava histérica e balbuciava palavras sem sentido. Angelina e Irina estavam tentando acalmar a bruxa.

\- O que você fez? - George foi direto.

\- Ela... Ela... - Fred respirou fundo irritado. - Eu a beijei. - Sentou na cama, desolado. - Droga!

\- Você está bem? - O irmão questionou tenso, as coisas definitivamente estavam saindo do controle.

\- Ela contou como Hugo está melhorando e sei lá... - O ruivo passou as mãos pelo cabelo, frustrado. - Eu não resisti, é de Hermione que estamos falando! - Sua voz estava cada vez mais nervosa. - Ela me deixou, escondeu um filho, destruiu meu coração e cá estou feito um idiota! Eu sou incapaz de superar essa maldita mulher. - Fred queria azarar alguém ou socar uma parede de tanta frustração, aflição e raiva.

\- Calma, cópia. - O gêmeo sentou ao lado do irmão e o abraçou com força até sentir as lágrimas molharem seu suéter... - Vocês precisam de tempo, só isso.

Com uma batida na porta Irina entrou. Ela aparentava uma firme tranquilidade e pegou uma cadeira colocando na frente do ruivo choroso e nervoso.

\- Eu sou a Dra. Irina Sabackov, fui psiquiatra de Hermione no período em que ela esteve internada no Instituto de Psiquiatria Dobruja. - Apresentou-se formalmente. - Também sou cunhada de Viktor Krum. - Ficou satisfeita que conseguiu prender a atenção do ruivo. - Você fez descobertas dolorosas nesses últimos dias, uma mudança extremamente brusca de seu cotidiano. O seu psicológico devem estar em desordem, pois é realmente difícil digerir que a mulher que ama foi capaz de abandona-lo grávida.

\- Dra. Sabackov, eu não acho que isso está ajudando. - George comentou ao notar maxilar tenso do irmão.

\- Fique quieto, Weasley. - Exclamou indiferente. - Fred, o passado não vai mudar. Vocês vão precisar lidar e pensar nas consequências daqui para frente... - Ela suspirou perdendo o ar profissional. - Acontece que eu tratei Hermione e sei os limites dela,... Então não se ofenda quando digo que você errou ao beija-la tão abruptamente.

\- Ela está bem?! - Fred tremeu, um pânico instalado em sua voz.

\- Não. - Irina foi objetiva. - Hermione teve uma crise nervosa. Ela esteve sendo muito pressionada nos últimos tempos e todas as descobertas sobre o passado de vocês... A euforia com o sucesso do transplante de Hugo e o último contato contigo foi à gota d'água necessária para ela ter um surto, entenda minha amiga é frágil emocionalmente, ela aguentou por muito tempo...

\- Por Merlin! - O bruxo levou as mãos trêmulas à cabeça. - Onde ela está?

\- Eu ministrei algumas poções para ela estabilizar e descansar. Então Mione está no quarto ao lado dormindo. - Informou séria. - Eu vou contatar o terapeuta dela e juntos vamos ajuda-la a sair dessa crise. - A bruxa inspirou cansada e o analisou brevemente. - Fred, eu estou aqui para pedir que deixe Hermione se recuperar sem a pressão da sua presença, ela necessita urgentemente não se estressar.

\- Fred vai manter distância. - George comprometeu-se quando percebeu que o gêmeo estava incapaz de se pronunciar. - Vamos somente cuidar de Hugo.

#

Ronald foi impedido de azarar Fred por Bill, que usou toda sua influência de irmão mais velho, o caçula bufava revoltado enquanto guardava a varinha.

\- Você só faz merda! - Ron exclamou com raiva encarando o irmão que permanecia apático. - Se Hermione está nessa situação a maldita culpa é sua!

\- Ron! - Ginny repreendeu. - Vocês não podem brigar novamente, por favor. Pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. - Estamos todos emocionalmente cansados, não foi culpa de ninguém! - Rebateu as acusações agitada.

\- Gin está certa. - Bill interferiu, tenso. - É tudo muito recente, muito complicado. - Suspirou.

\- Eu acredito que vocês lembrem que isso é um hospital?! - Krum questionou sarcástico e mal humorado. - Sinceramente, vocês deviam ir embora. Hugo está em repouso e só acordará amanhã e Mione não vai receber visitas por enquanto. - O búlgaro disse com uma carranca.

\- Eu não vou embora. - Fred pronunciou-se após horas em silêncio, angustiado.

\- Na realidade, irmão, eu acho que Krum está certo. - Bill disse tocando o ombro do irmão. - Você está péssimo, algum tempo longe daqui te fará bem.

\- Você precisa do cuidado e aconchego da nossa família. - Ginny falou num tom persuasivo mas, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso. - Eu prometo que retornamos amanhã. Você se sentirá melhor. - A ruiva afagou o rosto cansado de Fred.

\- Krum, eu vou voltar para o hotel, qualquer notícia me chame. - Ronald disse secamente e foi embora. Não perdoaria Fred tão cedo.

\- E vocês? - O búlgaro perguntou impaciente, ele estava furioso e só não brigou com o Weasley idiota por causa da cunhada e da esposa.

Bill tomou as rédeas da situação. - Vamos juntar o restante da família. Ginny auxilie Fred e vamos embora logo.

#

A bruxa aparatou em frente ao sobrado amarelo. Com feições desgostosas bateu na porta e esperou Alicia Spinnet atender. Colocou o sorriso mais dissimulado que conseguiu no rosto, precisava ser perfeito. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse lançar um crucio na cretina.

\- Angelina?!

\- Surpresa! - Soltou uma risada estridente e falsa. – Desculpe, Ali, eu devia ter avisado que viria. - A negra forçou o tom mais íntimo e confidencial que podia.

\- Você disse para eu nunca mais me aproximar de você. - Alicia objetou, cruzando os braços.

\- E você cumpriu. - Suspirou desconfortável. – Mas, eu não tenho mais ninguém para procurar... Acontece que estou passando por momento complicado e você foi minha melhor amiga por anos e... Talvez... Eu tenha sido muito radical contigo. – Exclamou, encolhendo os ombros com vergonha.

\- Eu sabia que voltaria atrás! – A loira abriu os braços num sorriso repleto de presunção. - Quer entrar? - Convidou.

A sala era excessivamente limpa, organizada e com poucos móveis. Angelina achou o local insosso. A loira apontou uma poltrona lilás para antiga amiga sentar que, após se acomodar, começou a tremer e algumas lágrimas deixaram seus olhos.

\- O que houve? - Alicia não disfarçou a curiosidade.

\- George. - Angelina pronunciou o nome do marido. - Ele está tão distante e eu não sei,... Simplesmente não sei o que fazer! - Deixou escapar uma lamúria frustrada. - É horrível essa sensação,... E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para não perdê-lo! – Exclamou feroz. - O pior é que não posso desabafar com ninguém daquela família intrometida,... Foi quando eu pensei em você.

\- Eu entendo completamente. - Alicia colocou sua mão sobre a da negra. - Eu tenho absoluta certeza que Fred ficaria comigo se não fosse a interferência dos irmãos.

\- Fred comenta frequentemente sobre você, sempre irritado. - A ex-Grifinória comentou com um sorriso sabichão. - O seu nome não sai da boca dele. – Piscou, jogando a isca.

\- Talvez ele esteja pronto para uma reaproximação. - A loira exclamou. Os olhos com um brilho obsessivo e um sorriso esperançoso.

\- Caso você me ajude a reconquistar George e descobrir se ele tem outro alguém... Eu posso e vou ajuda-la com meu cunhado. - Propôs.

\- Claro! - Concordou afoita. - Isso merece uma comemoração! Eu tenho um ótimo vinho dos elfos, aceita? - Alicia finalmente relaxou.

\- Sim, eu acho que preciso disso para relaxar. - Angelina deu um sorriso entre a inocência e a travessura.

Alicia Spinnet saiu da sala e a outra aproveitou os poucos segundos para deixar um embrulho escondido dentro da cristaleira. Tudo estava correndo bem. Sentou-se novamente no momento em que a loira voltava com duas taças.

\- Um brinde ao recomeço da nossa amizade! - A bruxa sorriu um tanto maníaca. Ambas brindaram, e riram como costumavam fazer antigamente. - Estou com fome. - Angelina exclamou levemente corada.

\- Vou buscar uns petiscos. - A loira deu de ombros.

Assim que Alicia saiu, a outra bruxa despejou uma poção no vinho da mulher. Angelina por um minuto sentiu a tristeza invadir sua alma: era realmente terrível observar aquela loucura, aquela doença que a antiga amiga sentia por Fred. Então, lembrou-se de todas as armações e feridas que ela causou. Toda dor causada ao cunhado e a Hermione... Quando Alicia retornou, o sorriso de Angelina era diabólico... A mulher loira tomou um generoso gole da bebida. A esposa de George Weasley previu que aquilo seria deveras divertido...

#

Harry e George tomaram suas cervejas amanteigadas num silêncio confortável, ambos aguardavam o retorno de Angelina daquela missão maluca. Fred Weasley dormia em seu antigo quarto, foi necessário uma poção de sono sem sonhos e muito diálogo para convencê-lo a permanecer longe de Hermione por alguns dias.

\- Quantos dias você consegue controlar seu gêmeo? - Harry perguntou, cansado. Tudo que o moreno desejava naquela noite era abraçar seu animado filho e sua amada esposa.

\- Provavelmente dois, com sorte. - George franziu o cenho incerto. - Não imaginei que Mione reagiria tão mal, afinal ela o abraçou com frequência esses dias. - Era nítida a pontada de raiva pela mulher.

\- Ela estava numa situação extremamente vulnerável. - Harry exclamou defensivo. - Fred também está muito confuso, a forma que ele agia próximo dela,... Tão impulsivo, como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se Mione ainda fosse sua namorada...

\- Poxa! Eu estou tão bravo com Hermione, mesmo sabendo que não foi culpa dela. - George deu uma risada seca, as orelhas vermelhas. - Fred deveria odiá-la, só que não! - O ruivo exclamou exasperado. - Me magoa vê-lo dessa forma.

\- Ao longo desses anos Fred jamais a esqueceu. - Harry tomou outro gole de sua bebida. - Eu estou receoso com o futuro deles.

\- Ele teve seus casos, embora jamais tenha permitido alguém ocupar o lugar dela. - Continuou desabafando, pois aquilo estava lhe fazendo bem. - Meu gêmeo tinha esperanças, porém nunca imaginou uma reviravolta dessa magnitude. - Fez uma careta. - Estou apavorado com a ideia de Hermione quebrar definitivamente meu irmão.

\- Ela não vai. Lembre-se que ela também está quebrada, ferida... - Harry retrucou com absoluta certeza. - Foi um péssimo momento de reaproximação, mas é da minha irmã que estamos falando... Hermione talvez não reate o relacionamento deles, mas vai trata-lo com respeito e afeto. Afinal, é o pai do filho dela.

#

Observou o medibruxo entrar no quarto com suas típicas expressões cautelosas e tranquilas, Hermione arrumou os cabelos e sentou-se com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

Ela despejou sobre o Dr. Joseph toda sua ruína e glória, descreveu minuciosamente como se sentia nos últimos tempos e o quão ambivalente era tudo aquilo,... Seu passado a atropelou e a salvou. E ela não confiava no chão que pisava... Tudo parecia irreal.

A bruxa dormiu por um dia inteiro e desejou ardentemente reencontrar a bruxa corajosa e centrada dentro de si, desejou reencontrar a felicidade e ter forças para lutar por ela. Hermione desejou sua garra Grifinória novamente.

#

* * *

N.A: Uau! Quantas tensões... Qual plano é esse que armaram contra Alicia? Parabéns! Bjs bjs

Fanfic postada no Spirit e Nyah!


	8. Capítulo 07

Hugo Weasley sorriu e continuou seu desenho enquanto Fred entrava no quarto, Krum fechou o semblante imediatamente e despediu-se da criança com um beijo na testa, saiu sem falar com o bruxo ruivo.

\- O padrinho está bravo contigo. - Hugo comentou com uma expressão confusa.

\- Não ligue para isso. - Fred rebateu indiferente. - Como está se sentindo?

\- Muito bem, papai. - Exclamou sorrindo. - Gostou do meu desenho?

Era um retrato muito fiel de Hermione, Hugo e Fred, eles sorriam e pareciam verdadeiramente felizes. O bruxo abriu um sorriso impressionado, seu filho era muito bom naquilo.

\- Posso ficar com ele?

\- Claro. - Deu de ombros. - Mamãe possui vários, mesmo.

\- Eu sinto muito não ter participado do seu crescimento. - Fred sentiu seu coração apertar rancoroso, desculpou-se com amargura.

\- Papai não seja idiota. - Hugo o repreendeu, revirando os olhos. - Você está aqui agora, não é?

\- Pestinha. - Ele beijou a testa do ruivinho.

Nesse momento Hermione abriu a porta com um sorriso calmo, finalmente estava livre para voltar a sua rotina. Ela cruzou seu olhar com Fred e um tremor passou por seu corpo, respirou fundo e, ignorando o pai de seu filho, foi abraçar a criança. Hugo era sua prioridade.

\- Bom dia, meu amor. - Cumprimentou. – Olá, Fred. - Disse seca.

\- Mamãe! - O ruivinho se aconchegou nos braços dela. - Estava com saudade. - A voz manhosa.

\- Eu também, bebê. - Enxugou uma discreta lágrima.

\- Olá, Hermione. - Fred teve dificuldades em encontrar sua voz. - Como você está?

\- Melhor. - O clima tornou-se denso.

\- Por que vocês estão agindo estranho? - Hugo questionou num tom mandão, intrigado.

\- Coisas de adulto, pirralho. - Fred respondeu com um sorriso contido. - Eu vou chamar minha cópia e Angel. - Saiu rapidamente dali, as mãos suando frio.

\- Você não vai me explicar, mamãe? - Fez sua melhor carinha de inocente.

\- Você escutou seu pai. - Hermione riu do beicinho que o filho fez. - Tudo ficará bem, querido. Ela queria e precisava acreditar nisso.

Com uma batida na porta, Angelina surgiu com o marido e Percy, todos sorriram e ignoraram o fato que Fred não havia voltado.

#

Anna abraçou a amiga antes de entregar seu neném para a mesma, estavam no apartamento de Hermione e poderiam conversar sem toda a formalidade do hospital.

\- Ela está cada dia mais linda. - A bruxa bajulou a afilhada.

\- Está tão esperta. - Anna riu orgulhosa.

\- Irina contou que está pensando em aceitar a proposta do Saint Mungu's. – Hermione comentou medindo a reação da mulher. - É uma grande mudança.

\- Ela sempre fez o que quis. - Anna refutou ligeiramente desconfortável. - Irei sentir falta dela, mas ela estará a uma chave de portal de distância.

\- Isso mesmo, querida.

\- E você, já pensou como será quando Hugo tiver alta?

Hermione brincou um pouco com a criança que ria em seu colo, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

\- A família Weasley inteira pensa que vou voltar para Inglaterra e tudo voltará a ser como antes. Só... Como é possível? Hugo tem uma vida ótima aqui e eu estou tão adaptada, não quero deixar Bruxelas... Eu tenho vocês aqui.

\- Você sempre me terá e Viktor, mesmo se você morar na China. - Anna suspirou. - Fred não vai aceitar manter distância de Hugo, você sabe.

\- Ele não pode me obrigar. - Teimou.

\- Mione, não faça isso, não deixe que o medo a impeça de seguir em frente. -Pegou a filha das mãos da madrinha. - Fred não pode te obrigar, no entanto vai transformar sua vida em um inferno. Eu percebi o quão ansioso ele está com a chance de cuidar de vocês.

\- De Hugo.

\- De Hugo e de você, cabeça dura.

#

O pequeno bruxo não cabia em si de empolgação, finalmente voltaria a correr, pular e enlouquecer sua linda mãe. Já conseguia imaginar quantas travessuras faria junto de seu pai e seu tio.

\- Vamos logo, mamãe! - Chamou puxando a mãe pelo braço, todos no quarto riram da impaciência do menino.

\- Não sem a autorização da sua madrinha. - Hermione brigou. - Tenha calma. - Ralhou.

\- Não me peça o impossível. - Retrucou sorrindo marotamente. - Papai me ajuda.

\- Obedeça a sua mãe. - Falou cruzando os braços e sorrindo implicante. - Ou você nem vai pisar em casa e já estará de castigo. - Fred sorriu irônico, jamais imaginou uma frase dessas saindo de sua boca.

\- Mamãe não seria capaz. - Hugo rebateu desistindo e indo sentar no colo do pai. - Ela está muito feliz.

\- Não duvide de mim, bebê. - Hermione ameaçou sorrindo.

\- Bebê não! - Hugo gritou com as bochechas coradas.

\- Bebezinho da mamãe. - George zombou e bagunçou o cabelo do sobrinho.

Nesse clima festivo, Anna e Krum entraram com sorrisos bem humorados. Nada poderia ser melhor que o afilhado indo embora com a saúde quase estabelecida. A medibruxa foi imediatamente envolvida pelos braços do ruivinho e, rindo, o segurou no colo.

\- Nem preciso perguntar como se sente. - Dra. Anna exclamou com ironia. - Pronto para se livrar de mim?

\- Da senhora nunca, desse hospital sim! – O ruivinho exclamou enchendo o rosto da madrinha de beijos.

\- Você está de alta, Hugo Weasley!

#

Apesar de toda empolgação da criança, Hugo ainda tinha restrições a cumprir, muitas poções a tomar e visitas limitadas. Hermione permitiu que apenas Fred e George ficassem naquela noite ali e foi obrigada a ouvir reclamações do resto da família, principalmente de Ron e Harry.

\- Eu preparo o jantar. - Seu ex-cunhado propôs. - Por Merlin, mulher! - George revirou os olhos. - Fique calma que não farei nenhuma brincadeira enquanto meu sobrinho se recupera. - Disse ao observar a expressão desconfiada de Hermione.

\- Apenas tente, Weasley. - Ela o desafiou petulante.

\- Não responda, Georgie. - Fred interrompeu. – Venha, Hugo, quero conhecer seu quarto.

Enquanto os homens se ajustavam e se distraiam, Hermione tomou um banho e desceu para sala, ia ajudar George na cozinha quando alguém bateu na porta. Suspirou descontente enquanto imaginava qual Weasley estava do outro lado. Ficou extremamente surpresa ao descobrir que na realidade era Hector Blanchard.

\- _Ma chérie_ _!_ \- Hector abraçou uma paralisada Hermione. - Estava com saudade. – Exclamou, sorridente.

Fred desceu as escadas ao lado do filho e estranhou a ex-namorada estar na porta, seguiu até lá e pulou de susto ao ver o filho se jogar nos braços de um estranho bonitão.

\- Hugo, não! - Hermione brigou. - Sua imunidade ainda está baixa e Hector acabou voltar de viagem.

Eles se soltaram rapidamente e o homem sorriu culpado. – Desculpe, amigão, sua mãe está certa. - O loiro se aproximou de Hermione e tocou o rosto dela com muito carinho. - Quero conversar contigo, vamos marcar algo. - Pediu.

\- Boa noite. - Fred interrompeu secamente após se recuperar do susto. - Eu sou Fred Weasley, pai de Hugo.

\- Hector Blanchard. - Apresentou-se, sem sorrir.

\- Hector eu prometo que vamos conversar em outro momento, ok? - Hermione chamou sua atenção, estava visivelmente tensa. - Obrigada por ter vindo.

Eles se despediram e todos voltaram para o calor do duplex, George surgiu com um extravagante avental. Hugo gargalhou e puxou os pais para mesa de jantar, um pequeno sorriso travesso enfeitava o rosto sardento.

\- Quem era o metido a bonitão? - Fred perguntou olhando o filho, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

\- O ex-namorado da mamãe. - O ruivinho respondeu sorrindo. - Ele a pediu em casamento e ela deu um pé na bunda dele. - Contou orgulhoso.

\- Hugo! - Hermione gritou extremamente corada.

\- É verdade, mamãe. - Ele retrucou com uma risadinha. - Hector é legal, mas não é você, papai. – Bajulou.

Hermione empalideceu e encarou os gêmeos que seguravam o riso. - Eu não quero você discutindo minha vida amorosa, entendeu? - Censurou firme. Sabendo seus limites, o filho apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Qual o cardápio? - Fred perguntou ao irmão.

#

George desejou boa noite e subiu com Hugo para dormir, não pode evitar lançar um olhar especulativo e preocupado para o casal que permanecia na sala. O irmão tinha compartilhado seus planos e o gêmeo realmente torcia que dessem certo, mas tinha suas dúvidas.

\- Mione. - Fred passou a mão com ansiedade pelos fios ruivos. - Precisamos ajustar algumas coisas, não acha?

\- Eu não quero sair de Bruxelas. - A bruxa despejou logo. - Desculpe, eu não quero voltar. - Ela suspirou descontente.

\- Eu estou tentando ser paciente, estou mesmo... - Fred respirou fundo. - Mas, eu não vou permitir isso. - Retrucou inflexível. - Foram sete anos, você me deve isso. - Disse pegando as mãos dela. - Não vamos brigar, Hermione, volte para casa. – Pediu desarmado.

\- Não posso. - Respondeu insegura. - Hugo é feliz aqui, eu estou segura longe da Inglaterra. - Argumentou.

\- Você sabe que Hugo será imensamente mais feliz lá e você estará protegida ao meu lado. - O ruivo não se deixou abater. Ele sabia que a bruxa só precisava sentir-se confiante novamente.

\- Eu não estou ao seu lado, nós temos um filho juntos e só. - Cortou fria. - Alicia nunca interferiu em minha vida aqui e você não pode garantir isso lá. - Hermione relatou seu real medo. Essa era a pura verdade! Ela temia aquela mulher.

\- Spinnet pagará pelo que fez. - Fred pronunciou amargamente. - E eu entendi que sua vida seguiu... Contudo, ela mudou novamente e sem chances... Leãozinho, você vai voltar comigo. - Determinou.

\- Fred... - Ela choramingou.

\- Você teve muitos namorados? - Hermione engasgou com a pergunta repentina, seu rosto corou.

\- Não vejo como isso altera nossa situação atual. - Desconversou.

\- Eu quero saber. - O bruxo insistiu.

\- Tive alguns encontros quando Hugo já estava crescidinho, então comecei a namorar Hector e ficamos juntos por um ano, ele queria casar e eu não. - Prendeu os cachos num coque, estava com as bochechas vermelhas, era desconfortável conversar com ele sobre isso.

\- Você o amava? - A intensidade que Fred a encarava não deixava chances para inverdades.

\- Não. - Respondeu presa naqueles olhos aquecidos, suas mãos coçaram de vontade de tocar aquele ruivo. - E você, como foi sua vida nesses anos?

\- Toda namorada que tive não era você e Spinnet interferia naquelas que duravam mais de três meses. - O Weasley respondeu com uma risada ressentida. - Você vai voltar? - Pressionou determinado.

\- Tenho escolha? - Hermione cedeu com um sorriso irônico, os olhos brilhando esperançosos.

\- Claro, todavia você já sabe qual a melhor. - Fred sorriu maroto.

* * *

N.B.: Ai meu coração... Como faz com uma fic linda dessa? Ainda bem q eu leio tudo antes srsrsrsr Bjs bjs, Ártemis

N.A.: Gostaram? Angelina e Alicia aparecerão mais para frente... shuashuashuashua...

Fanfic postada no Spirit e Nyah!


	9. Capítulo 08

Angelina Weasley caminhou decidida pelos corredores extensos do Ministério da Magia, ao seu lado caminhavam George e Harry. O trio entrou no elevador com destino ao nível 02: O escritório de Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. A mulher apertou firme a bolsa, pois dentro dela, tinha provas suficientes dos equívocos doentios de Alicia Spinnet. Esperava que fosse o suficiente para mantê-la distante de sua família pelo resto da vida.

\- Boa tarde, Srta. Midgan. - Harry saudou a secretária. - Tenho um horário reservado com a Sra. Thomas.

Entraram no escritório de agradável decoração. Parvati Thomas, antiga colega Grifinória e esposa de Dean Thomas, os aguardava com um sorriso simpático. Após alguns cumprimentos e conversa jogada fora, a bruxa resolveu abordar o assunto daquela reunião.

\- No que posso ser útil? - A promotora questionou.

\- Temos um caso delicado e bastante pessoal. - Harry introduziu, sério. - Nós reencontramos Hermione. - O auror sorriu ao notar a surpresa de Parvati. - E descobrimos que o afastamento dela foi causado por uma armação sórdida de Alicia Spinnet.

\- Hermione e meu irmão gêmeo mantinham um relacionamento durante o período de guerra. - George interferiu impaciente. - Spinnet era ex-namorada dele e completamente obcecada por Fred... - A raiva que subiu no ruivo o impediu de continuar. Ele precisou respirar fundo para manter a calma. Sentiu a mão de Angelina em sua coxa, transmitindo confiança.

\- Resumindo: Alicia jogou um monte de mentiras em cima de uma fragilizada Mione, dissimulou um noivado que nunca existiu, usou a maldição Imperius em George e... Alicia foi a responsável pela parede que caiu sobre Fred durante a batalha e quase o matou. - Angelina revelou secamente.

Parvati levou as mãos à boca: aquela história parecia saída de algum romance criminal. Várias perguntas surgiram velozmente em sua mente. Já tinha recebido diversas notificações sobre a Srta. Spinnet em relação ao Sr. Weasley, a solicitação de feitiços bloqueadores e até uma medida protetiva de não aproximação. Entretanto, o fato de Hermione ter desaparecido vítima daquela bruxa ainda parecia irreal. E como assim, eles eram um casal?

\- Nós precisamos que o Ministério assuma uma postura firme contra a ameaça que Alicia é. - George exigiu. - Ela usou a maldição Imperius em mim. - Indignou-se.

\- Vocês possuem provas contra a Srta. Spinnet? - Perguntou Parvati levemente atordoada. - Por favor, expliquem detalhe por detalhe essa história.

E eles contaram: George relatou o passado do relacionamento amoroso entre Hermione e Fred. Harry dissecou o presente e todos os desafios que ainda precisarão vencer, falou sobre Hugo. Angelina contou a visita que fez para antiga melhor amiga, como descobriu todo o plano de Alicia para separar o casal e também detalhou o desequilíbrio mental, o perigo que seria quando a loira descobrisse que Hermione retornaria para a vida de todos, principalmente de Fred.

\- Você sabe que o uso de Veritaserum é controlado pelo Ministério? - Parvati advertiu encarando a negra.

\- Eu autorizei. - Harry deu de ombros, entregando o documento com sua assinatura e de Angelina para a promotora.

\- Ok. - A bruxa apertou os lábios. - Eu vou agendar para a Sra. Weasley ceder suas memórias sobre o evento para um Legilimens Oficial, eu preciso também que entregue as provas obtidas. - Parvati suspirou. - De acordo com o relato de vocês, Alicia Spinnet, é uma ameaça real a segurança de Hermione, Hugo e Fred. Contudo, devo ressaltar que o provável destino dela será a área psiquiátrica do Saint Mungu's e não Azkaban.

\- Ela poderia ir para o inferno. - O ruivo soltou nervoso. - O primordial é aquela vaca ficar longe da minha família.

\- Como está Mione? - A promotora fingiu não ouvir a ofensa, sorriu saudosa.

Os três trocaram olhares desanimados. Apesar de todo o dialogo, a bruxa ainda mantinha a guarda alta em relação a Fred e sobre a mudança para Inglaterra.

\- Hermione possui um psicológico frágil, ela está com alguma dificuldade em adaptar-se novamente com a família, principalmente com Fred. - Harry explicou um pouco encabulado. - Por isso, é importante garantir a segurança dela e do filho.

\- Ela ainda não sabe que vocês vão abrir essa ação judicial? - Parvati arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Mione está muito sobrecarregada. - George comentou. - Quando for preciso o depoimento dela, tenho certeza que minha ex-cunhada estará pronta. - O ruivo exclamou firme, com esperança.

\- Ainda não acredito que eles tiveram um bebê. - Soltou com uma risadinha. – Quem diria a sabe-tudo e o maior pregador de peças de Hogwarts estavam juntos... - Parvati balançou a cabeça tentando recuperar a compostura.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, decidindo qual seria o melhor e mais discreto caminho para aquela ação. Alicia Spinnet não podia desconfiar, ou poderia fugir. E ninguém queria aquilo. Ela merecia pagar por todo mal que fez.

#

Há dois meses Fred Weasley pegava uma chave de portal diária até Bruxelas e encontrava seu filho e a ex-namorada, estava simplesmente exausto. Porém isso acabaria em breve, Hermione e Hugo voltariam definitivamente para Inglaterra e o ruivo não poderia estar mais ansioso.

\- Pare, Fred! - George gritou. - Deixe que eu termine aqui antes que você coloque fogo na nossa loja. - O ruivo conteve o sorriso debochado.

\- Eu queria busca-los. - Reclamou. - Por que eu não posso ir mesmo?

\- Porque as porcarias dos jornais e revistas de fofocas estão só esperando isso,... E Hermione não precisa dessa confusão toda. Então seremos discretos e com sorte, ninguém notará que ela retorna hoje.

Foi um baque abrir o Profeta Diário num domingo qualquer e ter como manchete principal _"Encontrada: Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra e mãe"_ Uma matéria altamente tendenciosa que apresentava Hermione como uma mulher desequilibrada que abandonou todos ao descobrir a gravidez de possivelmente Ronald Weasley. Fred lembrou como rasgou aquele jornal em vários pedacinhos, a raiva e o ciúme inundando sua mente. Um monte de merda... O pior foi a perseguição da impressa em torno do assunto, até que Arthur Weasley cansado daquele caos resolveu soltar uma nota oficial para calar a boca daqueles abutres.

 _Prezado (s)._

 _Hermione Granger sempre foi uma bruxa brilhante, seus feitos nunca devem ser questionados, pois ela é uma das responsáveis pela a paz que vivemos hoje._

 _Dito isso, esclarecemos que a Srta. Granger optou por uma vida mais reservada em Bruxelas ao lado de meu neto Hugo Weasley, fruto de sua relação afetiva com meu filho Frederick Gideon Weasley._

 _Solicitamos a compreensão e o respeito de vocês referente à nossa vontade de manter a privacidade da família._

 _Att. Arthur Weasley._

A nota oficial não saciou o apetite dos jornalistas, apenas atiçou a vontade de descobrir o passado deles. Hermione estava furiosa com isso! E insegura. Harry, Ron e até Molly Weasley precisaram interferir para convencê-la a realmente voltar ao país. Não seria fácil encarar toda essa irritante repercussão.

\- Já podemos ir para Toca? - Questionou desistindo definitivamente de trabalhar. - Percy já deve estar no Ministério com eles.

\- Vamos, Freddie. - George revirou os olhos.

Fecharam a loja e aparataram na sala de estar da Toca, a família já estava reunida aguardando a chegada de Mione e o filho. Todos muitos entusiasmados, especialmente James que tinha a mesma idade de Hugo e já adorava o primo. Ele corria no jardim com Teddy, Victorie e Lucy. Todas as crianças riam despreocupadas.

\- Houve um problema. - Charlie surgiu com a expressão tensa. - Havia diversos jornalistas, não sei como vazou a informação, Percy não conseguiu evita-los, Mione entrou em pânico e Harry está com ela no Quartel-General dos Aurores agora. - Ele tomou fôlego. - Vá busca-los. – Encarou firme Fred.

Não esperou um segundo, ele sabia que devia ter ido. Quando surgiu no vão principal do Ministério da Magia assustou-se com a confusão que aquilo estava. Ergueu a cabeça, ignorou as perguntas e com alguma dificuldade encontrou o Quartel-General.

Fred achou sua ex-namorada sendo consolada pelo irmão caçula, um sentimento ruim atravessou seu coração, ele tinha ciúme da confiança que Hermione tinha em Ron... Hugo era distraído por Harry que ria do entusiasmo da criança com os equipamentos dos Aurores.

\- Leãozinho. - Chamou vendo a morena erguer os olhos úmidos e sair dos braços de Ron correndo para os seus, um suspiro aliviado saiu dos lábios de Fred... Talvez, ela ainda o preferisse.

\- Eu disse que não daria certo. - Hermione brigou esfregando o rosto contra sua camisa. - Por que você não me escuta, Weasley?

\- Isso é passageiro. - Rebateu levantando o rosto choroso dela. - Vamos enfrentar tudo juntos. - Sorriu acolhedor vendo-a suspirar. - O que acha disso, filhote? – Olhou para Hugo que balançava freneticamente a cabeça.

Ron saiu primeiro e abria caminho entre os diversos curiosos e jornalistas. Depois Fred com os braços ao redor da cintura de Hermione e então Harry com Hugo seguro em suas mãos. Os flashes e perguntas vinham de todos os lados. Tudo que eles fizeram foram levantar a cabeça, a bruxa ainda bastante abalada e passaram rapidamente até as lareiras onde Percy já aguardava. Hugo acenou bem humorado antes de sumir nas chamas. Com alívio, todos surgiram na Toca.

#

Alicia Spinnet olhava para foto com fria fúria. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... Tinha feito tanto, lutado tanto! Não podia simplesmente desistir de seu querido Fred. A foto parecia zombar dela, o ruivo lindo segurava a mão do seu filho e Hermione a outra enquanto passeavam por Godric's Hollow provavelmente a caminho da casa do Potter. A matéria destacava o fato do dono da Gemialidades Weasley não desgrudar da ex-namorada e de Hugo desde o retorno deles há três semanas.

Quis chorar e gritar. Lembrou-se vagamente da visita da antiga amiga Angelina há alguns meses e tinha certeza que ela a tinha enfeitiçado, pois suas memórias eram embaçadas daquele dia. Além da maldita pegadinha depois que a negra foi embora... A loira recriminava-se, ela devia ter monitorado melhor os passos da maldita sangue ruim, sentia que tudo aquilo havia acontecido por baixo de seu nariz.

\- Apenas aguardem... Essa felicidade não vai durar.

#

O sobrado em Godric's Hollow era lindo: a parede externa azul, as cercas e janelas brancas. Hermione sabia que cada detalhe foi pensado para agrada-la e confessava que os amigos tinham conseguido. Ainda estava se readaptando aquela vida maluca ao lado de seus queridos Weasleys e Hugo estava amando, ele era grudado com James, Teddy e Victorie. Tinha uma implicância boba com Lucy, a filha de Percy.

\- Hermione. - Irina bateu os dedos na testa dela com bom humor. - Você escutou algo do que disse? - Insistiu ao notar a amiga divagar.

\- Desculpe. - Corou. - Do que falava?

\- Se eu posso ficar aqui até arrumar um lugar definitivo?

\- Claro! Não precisava nem pedir. – A morena respondeu animada. - Quando traz suas coisas? – Ia adorar ter a loira ali.

\- Semana que vem. - Elas sorriram e tomaram seu chá. - E você e Fred como estão convivendo? - Irina questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

Hermione suspirou alto. - Ele é ótimo, sabe... E isso é péssimo! Quer dizer, ele está todo dia com Hugo e sua presença é sensacional. Ele é um pai maravilhoso o que me deixa tão culpada. - Respirou fundo. - Faz um mês que estamos aqui, ele só foi gentil e protetor comigo contra aqueles bandos de abutres... Merlin! Ele é tão lindo, gostoso e o cheiro dele me inebria e tudo o que quero é por minhas mãos nele. - Desabafou corada. - Mas, eu acho que não vai rolar...

\- Por quê?! Fred tem alguém? Romanticamente falando? – Irina questionou confusa, era óbvio que o ruivo era louco pela amiga. Hermione só podia ser cega.

\- Não que eu saiba. - Rebateu rápido, enciumada.

\- Vocês conversaram sobre a louca da Spinnet? - Levantou a sobrancelha, a teoria da medibruxa era que Mione precisa esclarecer o passado para abrir-se novamente ao amor do belo ruivo.

\- Ainda não. - Ela suspirou novamente. - Parece que ambos tememos mexer nisso, é seguro enquanto nos concentramos apenas em Hugo.

\- Pensei que Grifinórios fossem corajosos. - Provocou. Eles precisavam enfrentar e superar o passado.

#

Hugo ia dormir na casa de tia Ginny, a ruiva tratava Hermione quase como antigamente, todavia aquilo não enganava a morena. Sabia que devia uma conversa com a caçula Weasley... Sorriu com a felicidade do filho, aproveitando o tempo livre convidou Fred para jantar em sua casa. Irina estava certa, eles precisavam sair da zona de conforto. Tomou um longo banho e arrumou-se caprichosamente.

\- Você está muito bonita. - O ruivo disse com um sorriso torto. - Tentando me seduzir, Granger? - Fred abriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não seja convencido. - Revirou os olhos, corou levemente. - Quer um Whisky-de-Fogo?

\- Claro, Mione. - Ele engoliu em seco, estranhamente formal.

Serviu uma dose generosa para ambos e sentou ao seu lado no sofá. Encararam-se por um longo tempo perdidos em tantas lembranças boas e ruins. Aquilo era tão doloroso.

\- Eu quero conversar sobre Alicia Spinnet. - Anunciou Hermione.

\- Eu imaginei isso. - Ele soltou uma risada seca. - Eu vi suas lembranças, eu sei como foi machucada e como realmente acreditou naquela maldita mentira... Bem, eu sei como isso te destruiu. – Sua mão tremia, Fred precisava dizer aquilo para ela, precisava que ela soubesse seu lado. - Eu amaldiçoei você e o mundo quando acordei do coma, eu procurei em todos os lugares que todos já haviam procurado. Eu me embriagava e brigava com os outros, eu te odiava e me odiava. - Continuou encarando fixamente os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas de Hermione. - Nos primeiros meses Alicia não apareceu, apenas a reencontrei no casamento de Gin e Harry, ela sentou ao meu lado na festa e conversou calmamente comigo. - Ele parou tomando um longo gole da bebida. Porra! Aquilo era difícil.

\- Então... - A bruxa incentivou subitamente aflita.

\- Alicia confessou que ainda me amava muito e que tinha esperado pacientemente por mim. - Exclamou. - Que podia me ajudar a esquecê-la.

\- E você? - Hermione tremeu, já imaginando a cena.

\- Eu a beijei. - Fred admitiu. - E nossa, eu lembro como detestei cada segundo daquele contato. Não era você! - Havia desespero verdadeiro em sua voz. - Eu queria tanto te esquecer, entretanto não conseguia tocar naquela mulher que dizia me amar tanto.

\- Eu entendo. - Uma lágrima caiu, ela realmente compreendia. - Por favor, continue.

\- Spinnet continuou a insistir mês após mês, então toda família começou a ficar preocupada com aquela situação. - Ele suspirou exasperado. - O tempo passou, eu me envolvi com algumas mulheres. Então tudo piorou. A bruxa aparecia sempre onde eu estava, ameaçava minhas acompanhantes.

\- Eu preciso de mais uma dose. - Mione o interrompeu com um bolo na garganta. - Também quer?

O ruivo apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - Eu pedi que Angel conversasse com ela, e foi horrível... Alicia surtou, foi uma briga terrível e elas romperam qualquer amizade.

\- Vadia louca! - A morena xingou com ódio.

\- Então eu consegui uma ordem protetiva de não aproximação no Ministério da Magia contra ela. - Ele revelou tenso. - Alicia não me persegue há aproximadamente um ano, mas eu não me iludo. Spinnet é completamente doente.

\- É por isso que essa casa tem tantas proteções? - Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim, eu realmente solicitei a Harry que cuidasse disso. - Ele sorriu altivo.

\- Você é brilhante. - Hermione sorriu orgulhosa de quem Fred se tornou. - Eu te devo um pedido de perdão, sei que não podemos mudar o passado e toda a dor que ambos passamos... Eu só quero que saiba que eu admiro o bruxo que é e que eu me arrependo imensamente de roubar os primeiros anos do nosso filho de você.

Fred não conseguiu evitar derramar algumas lágrimas, ele guardava rancor de Hermione justamente por causa de Hugo, era inevitável. Ele nunca ia recuperar aquele tempo e isso era bastante triste. Contudo, refletiu muito durante aqueles meses e sabia que a principal responsável por todas péssimas decisões da ex-namorada era Alicia. Ele precisava perdoar Hermione. Ele queria perdoa-la.

\- Eu limpei meu coração de mágoas contra você. - O ruivo declarou emocionado. - Eu quero seguir em frente. - Disse terminando sua segunda dose da bebida. - Angelina procurou Alicia enquanto nosso filho estava hospitalizado. - Anunciou.

\- Ela fez o quê?! - Hermione exclamou surpresa.

\- Angelina conseguiu provas das barbaridades de Spinnet e uma confissão de usar a maldição Imperius em George. - Contou, mas algo em seus olhos dizia que aquilo não era o pior. - Alicia foi a responsável pela explosão que quase me matou. - Revelou agarrando as mãos da mulher que tremiam incontroláveis. - Respira, Mione.

\- COMO ELA PODE?! - Hermione levantou-se furiosa. - Que espécie de amor é esse? - A morena chorou.

O ruivo a abraçou apertado. Ele queria tanto livra-la daquele sofrimento. Queria curar as feridas e construir um futuro com a mulher que amava. Sempre amaria Hermione e naquele momento o homem prometeu, iria reconquista-la.

\- Angel explicou que Spinnet queria me tirar de circulação, mas errou a força do feitiço. - Fred explicou segurando o rosto choroso entre suas mãos. - O Ministério vai cuidar dela, não se preocupe.

\- Eu a odeio tanto. - A bruxa engoliu o choro. - Alicia roubou nosso futuro.

\- Alicia roubou parte do nosso futuro. - Fred a corrigiu gentilmente. - Afinal, Leãozinho, eu estou lindamente solteiro. - Piscou convencido.

\- Você é impossível, Weasley. - Hermione exclamou corada e então gargalhou, livre de um grande peso, voltou a abraçar seu ex-futuro-namorado.

#

* * *

N.B.: Capítulo de transição incrível... Adorei esse final e quero logo a reconciliação de Mione e Fred! Bjs, Ártemis G.

Fanfic postada também no Nyah! e Spirit.


	10. Capítulo 09

\- Então ele já a reconquistou? - Lee perguntou com um sorriso jocoso.

George tomou sua cerveja amanteigada antes de responder com um sorriso espirituoso. - Nosso Freddie ficou assustado com a reação dela no hospital, então está em passo de tartaruga.

\- Não podemos julga-lo, Hermione realmente surtou. - O homem exclamou sincero.

\- Os meses passaram. - O ruivo revirou os olhos. - Até meu sobrinho começou a jogar indiretas neles, o que é hilário. Hugo tem o dom. - Comentou cheio de orgulho.

\- Aquele menino é um diabrete. - Jordan riu. - Quase não consigo acreditar que é filho da menina mais certinha de Hogwarts.

\- Nem tão certinha. - Bill interrompeu e gargalhou alto ao notar o susto dos homens. - Lembra o que Ron e Harry contavam sobre ela?

\- Pior que eu lembro o que minha cópia deixava escapar dos encontros deles. - George sorriu, insinuante.

\- É melhor parar por aqui. - O ruivo mais velho disse. - Mione está chegando e mamãe chamou para o almoço.

#

Audrey, Ginny e Hermione escutavam, sentadas confortavelmente na antiga cama de Ginny na Toca, a descrição das descobertas de Angelina sobre a _carinhosamente_ apelidada, vaca Spinnet. Tudo aquilo chocava principalmente a morena. Tanta maldade e por quê? Aquilo definitivamente não era amor.

\- Eu sinto muito por você, Fred e Hugo. - Audrey exclamou segurando as lágrimas, ela era uma bruxa extremamente sensível e doce.

\- Eu também sinto... - Hermione suspirou.

\- Mione. - Ginny segurou as mãos da amiga entre as suas. - O principal é que aquela vaca fracassou: Fred nunca deixou de te amar. - Disse com um sorriso sabido que se tornou malicioso ao observar o rubor da outra.

\- Posso contar a melhor parte? - Angelina interrompeu risonha.

Todas as encararam curiosas.

 _Flashback:_

Angelina tinha os olhos injetados... Que vadia desgraçada! Levantou-se furiosa encarando a bruxa loira que sorria cinicamente.

\- Você queria a verdade. - Alicia exclamou com sarcasmo.

Uma tapa forte. Alicia foi esbofeteada com força, a negra respirava rapidamente, ergueu a mão novamente e desferiu outra tapa.

\- Fred nunca será seu. - Angelina disse feroz. - Você jamais saberá a sensação de ser amada verdadeiramente e eu não tenho nenhuma pena de ti.

Apontou a varinha para a loira que arregalou os olhos, realmente assustada. A antiga amiga tinha surrupiado a varinha de Alicia, imobilizado seu corpo, induzindo-a a beber Veritaserum e lhe batido...

\- Com medo, sua vaca? - Angel tripudiou. - _Obliviate._

Angelina apagou somente as partes primordiais daquela visita, queria que Alicia soubesse quem era a responsável por toda a sujeira que limparia. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer... Deixou a varinha dela sobre a mesa.

\- Eu vou te deixar afundada naquilo que merece. - Murmurou com um sorriso maldoso e saía daquela casa infeliz e insossa.

Angelina aguardou por dois minutos e com uma risada típica de seu marido, observou a casa de Alicia Spinnet ser preenchida por merda.

 _Fim do Flashback._

\- E foi isso. - Angelina gargalhou quando foi agarrada por Hermione num abraço de urso.

\- Eu amo você, Angel. - Hermione exclamou sentindo minimamente vingada. – Soterrada em bosta: esse é lugar daquela vaca.

#

Hermione terminou de prender os cabelos quando ouviu o barulho da lareira, correu para sala e não conseguiu evitar a decepção ao olhar George Weasley abraçando carinhosamente o sobrinho.

\- Você parece desapontada. - O ruivo sorriu sugestivo. - Esperando alguém mais bonito? - Os olhos brilhavam perspicazes.

A bruxa recuperou-se rapidamente e o censurou. - Claro que não, Georgie querido.

\- Então, amigão, vamos para loja encontrar seu pai?

\- Não esqueça o horário das poções e não o deixe muito cansado, George. - Hermione alertou levemente azeda, o ruivo estreitou os olhos, cheio de conhecimento.

\- Tchau, mamãe. - O ruivinho beijou o rosto emburrado de Hermione.

Eles foram para Gemialidades Weasley, entretanto Fred ainda estava ocupado com alguns fornecedores. Então os ruivos subiram para um lanche no apartamento.

\- Sua mãe parecia mesmo desapontada comigo. - George comentou rindo.

\- Ela fica de mau humor quando papai não vai lá. - Hugo respondeu naturalmente enquanto mastigava seu sanduíche. - Tia Irina diz que ela fica insuportável sem a dose diária do papai. E mamãe sempre briga com ela. - Sorriu debochado.

\- Bom saber disso. - Os ruivos trocaram um sorriso repleto de significados.

\- Olá, meus amores. - Angelina chegou com um sorriso iluminado, beijando os lábios do marido e bagunçando os pequenos cachos do sobrinho. - Ginny chamou todos para jantar lá.

\- Eba! - Hugo comemorou. - Preciso mostrar minha nova HQ do _Batman_ para o Jay.

#

Saiu da lareira e tirou a fuligem das roupas, olhou ao redor procurando a melhor amiga. Ao invés disso, Irina surgiu belamente com feições irritadas.

\- Ah... É você. - Exclamou. - Estou indo para o trabalho, boa sorte em suportar Mione hoje.

\- O que ela tem? - Ron perguntou, assustado.

\- Falta de contato com Fred Weasley. - Respondeu mais alto que o necessário para a amiga escutar.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do ruivo. - Eles são ridículos.

\- E lerdos. - A loira completou. - Enfim, até mais. - A medibruxa sorriu e aparatou.

Ronald foi até a cozinha e pegou muitos biscoitos de canela, estava viciado naquilo. Então subiu até o quarto da amiga.

\- Vamos jantar na Gin. - Informou sentando ao lado da morena e bagunçando seu cabelo carinhosamente.

\- Isso é um convite ou uma intimação? - Hermione retrucou, pegando um dos biscoitos.

\- Convite, mas se quer a desculpa de ser intimidada. - Deu de ombros. - E, de preferência, tente não matar ninguém. - Ela o olhou com indignação. - Sua bruxinha rabugenta. - Riu descontrolado até receber uma almofada na cara.

\- Ron, seu idiota. - E acabou por gargalhar também.

Fred escutou risadas no andar de cima e franziu o cenho. Quem estaria com Mione? Começou a se arrepender de atender aos pedidos insistentes do filho quando pisou no primeiro degrau da escada. Silenciosamente chegou à porta do quarto de Hermione e espiou. Seu sangue gelou. Ronald e Mione estavam envolvidos numa divertida guerra de travesseiros. Bateu na porta chamando a atenção do casal, um sorriso cortante na face.

\- Interrompo? - O sarcasmo escorreu por seus lábios.

\- Fred! - Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados. - Eu não te esperava aqui.

\- Percebi. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivo, o bichinho do ciúme o corroendo.

\- Oi, irmão. - Ron disse indiferente, achando um pouco de graça. - Também veio chamar Mione para o jantar?

\- Hugo pediu que eu viesse. - Respondeu olhando insistentemente para a mãe de seu filho. Ela ficava muito bonita com aquela aparência natural e bagunçada.

\- Vou me arrumar. - Exclamou bem humorada, ignorando os olhares penetrantes e repreendedores do ex. - Tem mais biscoitos na cozinha, se Ron não comeu tudo.

Eles desceram, Ronald queria rir da expressão enciumada de Fred. Podia até ter tido uma quedinha pela morena quando adolescente, mas isso era passado e tudo que queria era a felicidade dela com o cabeça-dura de seu irmão. Ainda tinha um pouco de raiva por todas as merdas que a melhor amiga foi obrigada a passar por culpa de Alicia Spinnet e, em sua visão, indiretamente por culpa de Fred. Mas, deixaria aquilo de lado, se ele fizesse sua amiga feliz.

\- Sério mesmo? - Fred perguntou raivoso quando não aguentou mais o silêncio.

\- Eu vou falar apenas uma vez. - Ron disse sério. - Eu a amo, Mione é a minha melhor amiga e nada vai mudar isso.

\- Apenas amiga? - Odiou o tom inseguro em sua voz.

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Você é um babaca, mas Mione ama você. - Revelou um pouco mais baixo, não queria que a amiga escutasse.

\- Ama?

\- Você é cego? - Riu. - Quando vai fazer algo a respeito? Mamãe está impaciente querendo que Mione vire oficialmente uma Weasley.

\- Nunca imaginei que receberia um ultimato do caçula... - O ciúme deixou seu peito e uma sensação boa o fez sorrir... Hermione seria dele. Cedo ou tarde.

O jantar na casa dos Potter's estava divertido, Hugo mostrava orgulhoso sua revista em quadrinhos para os primos. Os amigos conversavam e riam de antigas histórias. Ginny observou o quanto Fred e Hermione pareciam próximos, sorriu feliz. Ainda tinha ressentimentos referentes à amiga, porém para o bem geral os guardaria em seu coração.

\- Então, Mione, agora que está bem instalada já pensou em voltar a trabalhar? - Angelina perguntou com sua habitual animação.

\- Sim, eu estou estudando algumas propostas. - Tomou um gole generoso de seu vinho. - Essa semana eu tenho um almoço com Blaise Zabini, inclusive.

\- Para quê? - Fred fechou o sorriso, passou seu braço pelos ombros da mulher e aspirou aquele perfume único, buscando paciência.

\- Ele é herdeiro de uma livraria na região de Leeds, estou interessada em compra-la.

\- E como soube disso?

\- Eu o encontrei no Beco Diagonal uns dias atrás.

\- Não me lembro de você comentar isso comigo. - Reclamou.

\- Ah Fredoca, eu não me lembro de ser obrigada a te contar tudo. - Ela apertou o nariz dele e saiu de seus braços indo conversar com Harry e Percy... - Aquilo foi um soco em seu ego.

\- Parece que ela te tem na mão. - Angel zombou.

\- Qual a novidade? - Ele rebateu, azedo.

#

O almoço com Zabini foi excelente, ele era ótimo negociador e muito galanteador. Entre risadas e charme trocado fechou a compra da livraria em Leeds. Após se despedir, andou apressada entre as pessoas no Beco Diagonal, queria contar para Fred as boas notícias. Entrou na loja lotada e sem encontrar o ex-namorado, então resolveu subir e conversar com Angel.

\- Parabéns! Estou orgulhosa de ti. - A negra exclamou ao ouvir as boas novas.

\- Obrigada. - Sorriu animada. - Blaise realmente facilitou a negociação.

\- Georgie não parava de provocar Fred por causa desse almoço. - Angelina contou com um sorriso travesso. - Inclusive nós vamos descer, eu gosto de manter meus olhos naquele ruivo quando a loja está cheia. - Informou abrindo a porta do apartamento.

\- Eu não entendi. - Hermione franziu o cenho.

\- Ora, Mione, meu marido é bonito, rico e famoso. Há um monte de bruxas interessadas nele.

\- E em Fred? - Sua voz saiu enciumada.

\- É quase pior, além de ser uma cópia de George ainda é solteiro. O assédio é ainda mais forte. - Angelina riu do desespero da amiga. O tempo era realmente o melhor remédio, a negra tinha quase certeza que logo Hermione reataria com o cunhado.

Elas olharam da escada para as pessoas olhando as mercadorias, Angelina mostrou à Granger onde Fred atendia uma loira muito bonita. Com passos rápidos e uma expressão feroz ela se aproximou. Parou alguns passos atrás e respirou fundo, conseguiu escutar o flerte descarado da bruxa loira e o convite para um drinque após o expediente.

\- Olá, ruivo. - Hermione falou tocando o ombro do homem. - Estou atrapalhando? - Sorriu cinicamente.

\- Nunca, Mione. - Fred riu e piscou charmoso. – Desculpe, Srta. Wells, minha funcionária vai continuar o seu atendimento. - Ele acenou para Verity que correu até lá, sendo recebida por um olhar desapontado da loira.

Fred enlaçou a cintura da ex-namorada e a puxou para sala de descanso, ele estava ansioso para saber sobre o tal almoço. Observou como Hermione estava bonita em vestes verdes claras e cabelos trançados.

\- Você está olhando para a proprietária de uma charmosa livraria em Leeds. - Anunciou sorrindo.

\- Isso merece uma comemoração, Granger. - Fred sorriu maroto e a puxou para um abraço apertado. - Eu e você num encontro hoje, que tal? - Sussurrou no ouvido dela e ficou satisfeito ao senti-la tremer.

\- Pensei que nunca me convidaria. - Hermione respondeu com os olhos brilhando. - Molly pode cuidar de Hugo?

\- Quando ela não pode? - Ele rebateu rindo, leve. - Eu te busco as nove. - Piscou e saiu, pois ainda precisava trabalhar.

#

Ginny, Irina e Angelina riam do nervosismo de Hermione. Ela já tinha colocado todo o guarda roupa sobre a cama e não conseguia decidir uma roupa adequada para um encontro com o pai de seu filho e ex-namorado.

\- É só o Fred. - Gin comentou rindo. - Se você for de pijama ele vai te achar a mulher mais bonita do mundo. - Completou realmente feliz com a ocasião.

\- Apenas Fred?! - Hermione parecia prestes a ter um ataque, ela tinha vontade de chorar, rir e se jogar nos braços dele. - Eu não consigo comentar isso, sinceramente. - Ela desabou numa poltrona.

Irina entendia toda a ansiedade da amiga, estava verdadeiramente satisfeita que mesmo por caminhos difíceis e tortuosos ela estivesse tendo uma segunda chance com o ruivo bonitão. Olhou para roupas jogadas e puxou um vestido azul de mangas longas e decote avantajado nas costas. Hermione ficaria linda nele e o homem adoraria.

\- Vá tomar seu banho, Granger, daqui a pouco seu ruivo estará aí. - Mandou sorrindo.

#

Hugo estava sentando na cama do pai vendo-o se arrumar para encontrar sua mãe. "Finalmente", pensou seus pais eram lerdíssimos e o ruivinho não escondia o desejo de juntar definitivamente os dois.

\- Eu quero uma irmãzinha. – Provocou, rindo.

\- Um tanto cedo, pestinha. - Fred riu bem-humorado. - Mione me mata se eu propuser algo assim no primeiro encontro.

\- É verdade. - Hugo concordou num sorriso endiabrado. - Tio Georgie, quando você vai me dar primos?! - Berrou.

O homem entrou no quarto rindo. - Pergunte para sua tia! Eu teria meia dúzia de pirralhos como você, se Angel quisesse.

\- Vovó está certa, vocês são muito devagar. - Caçoou. - Papai, você está atrasado! - Gritou novamente, o bruxo pulou de susto e ia aparatar quando os viu rindo. Olhou o relógio e percebeu que ainda faltava meia hora.

\- Você acha engraçado matar seu pai do coração? - Fred perguntou enquanto enchia a criança de cosquinhas. - Vamos, vou leva-lo para Toca.

\- Eu levo, cópia. - George ofereceu. - Vá buscar sua mulher.

#

* * *

N.B.: Uma reconciliação se aproximando... Ai meu coração! Bjs, Ártemis!


	11. Capítulo 10

Fred Weasley surgiu na sala de Hermione que já esperava um vestido azul e saltos altos. Ele oferece um sorriso e um buquê de tulipas vermelhas. Apareceu um restaurante famoso em Londres, o que pediu o melhor vinho da casa, uma mulher apenas sorria da inquietação aparente do acompanhante. Quase como se houvessem namorado.

\- Conte-me algo novo sobre você. - Fred heard encarando firmemente os olhos castanhos.

\- Meu doce é é strudel de. Viajei algumas semanas com Hector para a Hungria e eu apaixonei por uma confeitaria lá. - Contou com um sorriso nostálgico. - Quase desistiu de seguir o roteiro da viagem, já que experimentou um strudel melhor que aquele.

\- Hector, hum ... - Bebeu um longo vinho do vinho. - Você ainda mantém contato?

\- Ciúmes, Weasley? - Ela sorriu, petulante.

\- Tenho motivo? - Rebateu sem cair no jogo dela. - Afinal, sua linda companhia é toda minha hoje.

\- Sim, eu sou toda sua. - Concordou maliciosamente e bebeu um pouco de seu vinho.

Ambas jantaram entre risadas, flertes e provocações sutis. Não foram estranhos a um outro, ambos sabiam que a atração e, principalmente, o amor resistiram às atribuições e a todos os que precisavam ser uma chance ... pessoas distintas em muitos aspectos tinham algo em comum: sempre se escolhendoiam.

\- Então, o Hugo Levitou e o Bote de Biscoito e Viktor ficou estupefato. Claro, ele tinha só três anos. - Hermione riu enquanto narrava as magias involuntárias do filho. - Com cinco anos ele transformou o travesseiro de Irina numa aranha, minha amiga levou um baita susto. - Sorriu, pelas lembranças. - Às vezes é difícil proibir comer antes do jantar, ... Às vezes é difícil educar uma criança, escolher limites ... - Seu semblante tornou-se triste. - Hugo é tão contigo, eu costumava imaginar como você lidaria com essas pequenas travessuras.

\- Você fez um excelente trabalho. - Fred a encarou afetuosamente. - Eu tenho muito orgulho do nosso garotinho. - O ruivo entrelaçou suas mãos sobre a mesa. - Mione, eu nunca vou desistir agora que os recuperei. - Sorriam com cumplicidade. - Vamos, Leãozinho?

Fred pagou o jantar, Hermione reclamou e ele a arrolou-lhe uma peça. Comida suculenta embriagados e muitos cientes do clima romântico. O Weasley teve certeza que uma ex-namorada não surtaria ou rejeitaria, ele a conhecia. E, ele sabia, ... Mione estava pronta eo ruivo não aguentava mais aguardou ... Desejava ardentemente sua mulher de volta.

\- Quero que conheça meu apartamento. - O ruivo propôs while a enlaçava pela cintura. - É pequeno, aconchegante e gostoso que um bruxo muito sexy mora lá. Sorriu com malícia.

\- Adoraria Eu. - Hermione falou e, subitamente, o beijou. - Estava com tanta saudade, meu amor.

Aparataram.

#

Fred a segurava pelas coxas enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra o corpo macio dela. Não sai raciocinar com a boca e o pescoço. Aproveitou a bancada ea apoiou ali, arrancando a própria camisa social. Ri do suspiro dela. - Gosta da visão, amorzinho? - Não esperou resposta e voltou a ser intensamente.

Hermione o empurrou e pulou de móvel com um sorriso, virou-se para o ruivo. - Abre o zíper para mim? - Ele é um advogado que abre a janela sobre a bunda maravilhosa. Distribuiu as minhas costas e eu com o vestido aberto de escorregou pelo corpo dela. Aquela era uma visão para ser apreciada ... Como as pernas altas, como uma calcinha pequena, uma barriga lisa, os seios cobertos por um sutiã rendido, os cabelos selvagens. - Gosta da visão, amorzinho? - Rebateu a pergunta com presunção.

O Weasley balançou a cabeça com um sorriso deslumbrado. Mione era uma mulher linda, agora ela era uma mulher. Os quilos perdidos em saltos com sangue foram recuperados, muito bem distribuídos, Fred analisou detalhadamente. Ele enfiou uma mão nos cachos e puxou para um beijo saudoso, mordeu o lábio inferior da morena e começou um impulso para o quarto. Derrubou a bruxa na cama e beijando as pernas dela, retirou os sapatos de saltos. Hermione engatinhou até a beirada e tirou o seu cinto, abrindo o zíper da calça. - Muita roupa, ruivo. - Ele riu e, com um simples floreio da varinha, estava nu.

\- melhor? - Levantou uma sobrancelha ea viu arfar. - Sua vez. - Ele apontou uma varinha e, sem segundo, não existia nenhum tecido entre eles. A varinha foi esquecida no chão.

Beijaram-se com gula. Tinham fome do tempo perdido. Tinham fome do corpo um do outro ... Fred ficou por cima, sua boca traçando uma pele quente da morena, deixando marcas e arrepios. Mordeu a lateral do quadril dela e ouviu um gritinho. Ansiosa? - Provocou distribuindo mordidas pelas coxas roliças, Hermione soluçou de prazer. Ele passou e passou a ter uma casa ao chegar ao clitóris, sugando-a. A bruxa deu os dedos nos cabelos ruivos, o que estava tão perversamente gostoso que tinha medo que não era real. - Por favor, Freddie. - Gemeu longamente. O ruivo levantou o rosto com um sorriso sedutor. Era tão maravilhoso escutar os gemidos dela por ele.

Granger inverteu as dimensions and distribuiu beijos molhados por aquele tanquinho invejável cheio de sardas, e então com fome abocanhou a ereção, a sua língua o lambeu da base à ponta. As palavras massagearam as bolas e ouviu o quase rosnar. A morena deu uma risadinha. Mione!

The ruivo a made in the waist and, such as their his thought, a bruxa on the rackou and conduziu-the to inside of si. Eles ofegaram. Aquilo era tão divinamente quente ... Subir. Descer. Rebolar Enlouquecer.

Fred a virou e com as pernas dela sobre os seus ombros foram ainda mais fundo. O ritmo forte. They come that era, carinho, paixão, saudade e amor ... Tudo foi muito, muito além do esperado naquele momento ... Eles foram criados, gemeram e chegaram ao orgasmo ... Juntos e suados. É como se estivessem no paraíso.

#

George aparatou no apartamento do gêmeo. You was seen from the two way and the wrong in the wave, was the only use the faire the ruivo. Deu um sorrisinho ao notar algumas roupas largas no caminho até o quarto. Bateu duas vezes e as não ouvidas vozes resolveu entrar. Hermione dormia confortavelmente on the peito de Fred que a olhava embasbacado, um fino lençol os cobria. Português, George é um pedaço das pernas da bruxa.

\- Cópia - Chamou baixinho, incomodado para aquele momento especial.

O que é um sonho de um sonho, George quis rir e fazer uma piada sobre a expressão do irmão, mas controlou. - O que faz aqui?

\- Hugo não se sente bem. - Foi direto. - Ele está chamando por vocês, você espera na sala.

Leãozinho. - Fred sussurrou acordando a mulher. - Boa tarde. - Ele sorriu para o rosto dela e os cabelos bagunçados.

\- Olá. - Hermione sorriu radiante. - Está tão gostoso aqui. - A bruxa deu um beijo sobre o peito do ruivo, que sorriu singelamente.

\- Maravilhoso, todavia nosso filho precisa de nós. - Ele não queria, mas a solidão e a morena pulou da cama, o preenchimento de suas feições.

\- O que há ?! - O tom desesperado apertou o coração do homem.

\- George disse que não se sente bem bem. - Ele está segurando um selinho na sua mão, além de seus olhos refletiam todo o temor da mulher. - Eu estou aqui e cuidaremos do nosso menino, não se aflija ...

Tomaram um banho rápido e parataram na Toca. Molly must be a hearing in the queen of hermione was a vestida very formalmente. Hugo estava deitado na cama antiga de Ginny com Teddy lendo em voz alta uma história em quadrinhos do _Flash_ e James escutando o quietinho ao seu lado. Uma cena comoveu Hermione.

\- Oi, querido. - falou, tocando gentilmente a testa do febril do filho. - O que aconteceu?

Mamãe. - O menino choramingou e pediu colo. - Me sinto tonto e fraco. - Confessou com uma careta. - Oi papai. - Segurou a mão do homem.

\- Irina está aqui, vamos leva-lo ao Saint Mungu's. - Fred exclamou com seriedade. - Meninos, obrigado por distraírem Hugo, agora vovô Arthur está solicitando uma ajuda de você na oficina.

They saíram cabisbaixos e desejaram melhoras para o primo. Isso é, Ron e Irina. Rapidamente, os adultos e uma criança usaram uma rede de pó de gripe para chegar ao hospital. Dr. Anthony Goldstein, médico plantonista e antigo Corvinal, conduziu o atendimento como prioridade. Dra. Irina informou o histórico do pequeno ruivinho que foi levado para ser examinado.

\- Eu não vou sair do lado dele. - A loira prometeu apressada e sumiu por uma porta.

\- Venha, Mione, ele está sendo bem bem cuidado. - Disse Ronald, carinhoso.

Os três sentaram e esperaram. Fred estava terrivelmente quieto, perdido em pensamentos tormentosos e apenas segurava forte a mão da mulher. George e Harry começaram a passar algum tempo depois. O clima denso piorou Alicia Spinnet apareceu com um sorriso cínico.

\- Olá, família. - Cumprimentou encarando com deboche um rival. - Como está meu enteado?

Hermione levantou os olhos avermelhados para bruxa insana. Ela foi um problema com um hospital. Granger cruzou o espaço that was separava em dois passos rápidos e com uma expressão agressiva o nariz de Spinnet com muito mais força do que fez com Malfoy. A loira caiu, espirrou sangue e manchando o chão.

\- Não ouse falar sobre Hugo. - Hermione cuspiu, furiosa. - Sua louca!

Com uma expressão entre o riso e o nervosismo: Ronald Tirou um melhor amigo dali. George segurava um irado Fred and Harry retirou Alicia do ambiente, procurando um médico que cuidasse do ferimento da bruxa. Tudo parecia um caos. Hermione se sentou auror e abraçou o namorado chorando. Eles começaram a fazer o exame com a mesma luz e a seguir voltou à sala de espera até o Dr. Goldstein aparecer com as orelhas tensas.

\- Hugo Weasley foi diagnosticado com uma substância hostil no organismo, ele foi envenenado propositalmente. - O medibruxo explicou. - Isolamos o composto e administra o antídoto, acho que não é mata-lo e sim, assusta-los.

\- Como ele está? - George, not watching a incapacidade dos pais, a sua capacidade de reflectir o acúmulo de raiva.

\- Bem, uma Dra. Irina está o acompanhando. - Ele sorriu tranquilizador. - Hugo may ir para casa quando acordar, ele só vai querer levar algumas poções fortalecedoras.

Anthony. - Ron chamou, firme. Alguma ideia de como ele se contaminou?

\- Entrevista a uma menina bonita com um bilhete para entregar a Hermione quando estavam na sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Só posso que o veneno o contato não tenha envelope.

\- Eu vou matar Spinnet! - Hermione se debateu nos braços de Fred. - Solte-me, naquela vaca vaca com uma bruxa errada!

Harry Potter apareceu com as feições alarmadas nos cuidados da amiga, havia deixado a outra bruxa nos cuidados de um enfermeiro. Ele trocou um olhar com Ron e ambos saíram correndo atrás de Alicia Spinnet ... ninguém realmente ficou surpreso ao perceber que ela já tinha sido fugido.

* * *

NA: Ahhh Mas se você encontra essa Alicia ... Quando tudo está resolvendo ... Nem acredito! Desculpem pela demora na betagem! Bjs, Artemis.


	12. Capítulo 11

Alicia xingou alto e atirou o primeiro objeto que viu, um vaso, contra a parede. A indignação correndo veloz por suas veias... Aquela sangue ruim havia lhe socado, e Merlin, aquilo doeu.

Arrumou rapidamente uma bolsa com algumas roupas e itens pessoais, precisaria se ausentar por alguns dias até a poeira baixar, além disso... Tinha um encontro deveras importante, sorriu perversa... Potter certamente estaria lhe caçando como se fosse uma bruxa das trevas, ainda mais com a convocação para apresentar-se ao Ministério da Magia. Colocou alguns sicles em um envelope, endereçou para a adolescente que levou sua encomenda a Hugo, prendeu na pata da coruja e a liberou. O serviço tinha sido bem executado.

#

O quarto na hospedaria trouxa era confortável, passaria o resto do dia e a noite ali e no dia seguinte pegaria um avião até Bruxelas. Duvidava que os Aurores verificassem vias de transportes trouxas. Abriu uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos e contemplou as chamas da lareira, sua mente vagando por lembranças antigas.

 _Flashback:_

Alicia pousou a vassoura no campo de Quadribol sendo envolvida imediatamente pelos braços fortes de Fred, ele a girou rindo e, sem constrangimento, grudou seus lábios no dela. Alicia ofegou e o ruivo aproveitou para aprofundar o contato. Um beijo sensual e fugaz. Sequer notou quando foi colocada no chão devido seu nível de atordoamento. A grifinória sentia-se no céu.

\- Se continuar a jogar tão bem, talvez ganhe outros beijos desses. - Fred piscou e saiu caminhando rindo convencido para o vestiário.

#

Angelina ajudou-a no penteado, queria impressionar seu ruivo no passeio a Hogsmead, era oficialmente a namorada de Fred Weasley e não podia estar mais feliz.

\- Você está linda! - A negra elogiou. - Meu melhor amigo vai adorar. - Ambas trocaram um sorriso malicioso.

\- Pretendo aproveitar esse passeio. - Alicia comentou, alegre. - Até porque, talvez seja o último,... Maldita Umbridge! - Esbravejou.

\- Aquela cara de sapo. - A aluna revirou os olhos, exasperada. - George e Fred estão furiosos, principalmente com as punições medievais.

\- Sim. - Encolheu os ombros. - Agora vou indo, sabe como aquele garoto é impaciente...

#

A Armada de Dumbledore nunca teve uma aula tão bonita quanto aquela, as formas corpóreas dos patronos flutuando entre todos os estudantes. Era lindo! Com um pouco de frustração notou que nada saia de sua varinha, contudo era paciente,... A loira tinha certeza que conseguiria executar o feitiço.

\- Olhe, Forge, nossos patronossão gêmeos! - Fred exclamou com uma falsa expressão de surpresa, dois golfinhos nadavam entre os bruxos.

\- Parabéns, meu amor! - Alicia buscou os lábios quentes do namorado.

#

Agarrou os fios ruivos entre seus dedos, o beijo quente e o coração acelerado. Nunca cansaria daquele contato. O bruxo afastou-se minimamente, caiu ao seu lado na cama e a puxou para seus braços. Deitou sobre o peito nu e fechou os olhos com satisfação.

\- Amo você, Fred. - Murmurou sonolenta.

\- Alicia... - O ruivo inspirou fundo.

#

Fred fez um novo curativo nos machucados das mãos, a Inquisidora sempre pegava mais pesado com o namorado, cunhado e Potter. Odiou-a por isso. Alicia juntou os livros e aproximou-se, o ruivo deu um sorriso desanimado e permitiu que ela sentasse ao seu lado.

\- Vocês deviam parar de provoca-la. – Repreendeu, preocupada.

\- Um gêmeo Weasley jamais se curva a uma ditadura. - Fred exclamou naquele tom rebelde que a loira tanto amava.

\- Acho que você merece uma recompensa. - Insinuou sensual. - Sala Precisa?

O ruivo a encarou por longos minutos, a bruxa ficou perdida naqueles olhos. Contudo, sem compreender o que ele buscava tão intensamente.

\- Hoje não. - Fred respondeu com um encolher de ombro, pouco característico. - Boa noite, Alicia. - Beijou-a rápido demais e subiu para os dormitórios.

#

O namorado parecia distante ultimamente, concentrado em burlar as regras e infernizar a vida de Dolores Umbridge... Alicia suspirou resignada, aquilo era apenas uma fase... Caminhou de forma acelerada pelo corredor até chegar ao buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, observou o trio de ouro discutindo algo com os gêmeos. Sentiu o sorriso nascer em seu rosto. Fred a encarou e algo parecia diferente ali, ele piscou e voltou sua atenção para os amigos.

Deixou os livros sobre uma mesinha, e aproximou-se do grupo. Eles cessaram o diálogo, Alicia não conseguiu refrear uma careta pelo comportamento de todos.

\- O que há? - Exclamou irritada.

\- Assuntos pessoais, Alicia. - Fred explicou inexpressivamente. - Podemos conversar depois? Ainda preciso terminar aqui. - Pediu sorrindo cansado.

\- Você está trocando sua namorada por pirralhos do quinto ano? - Franziu o cenho. - Fred, você está sempre longe... - Reclamou sem se importar com os outros que pareciam constrangidos.

\- Esses pirralhos são a minha família. - O ruivo rebateu firme. - Podemos conversar depois? Não vou pedir novamente. - As feições fechadas, definitivas.

Virou-se. Pegou seu material e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino.

#

Fred a olhava com um sorriso triste, a bruxa estava assustada. Sentaram no gramado e observaram o Lago Negro por infinitos minutos, ela tentou tocar sua mão,... E ele puxou de volta.

\- Alicia. - A Grifinória adorava seu nome saindo daquela boca. - Eu pensei muito e conversei muito com minha outra parte, George,... Nosso namoro foi excelente. - Ele suspirou e seu coração apertou. - Quer dizer... Você é bonita, esperta e gentil. Só que não estou sendo franco contigo. - Os fios ruivos cobriram seus olhos. - Você sempre foi sincera em seu amor pela minha pessoa, porém eu não posso mais esconder... Eu não te amo. - O ruivo encolheu os ombros.

\- Claro que você me ama! - Alicia levantou-se completamente indignada. - Você me ama, Frederick Weasley! - Teimou e lágrimas ameaçaram cair ao notar o olhar de culpa e pena.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu realmente tentei. - Ele também levantou. - Eu não queria que sofresse, contudo prosseguir com isso seria uma mentira. - Fred tocou seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. - Desculpe Alicia, esse é o fim do nosso namoro.

#

Chorou. Angelina segurava sua mão enquanto assistia impotente Fred sumir de suas vistas naquela vassoura... Para sempre os gêmeos Weasley seriam lembrados pela forma brilhante que largaram a escola. E o coração de Alicia Spinnet sangrava pela falta que o bruxo maroto fazia em sua vida... Tão poucos meses, como Fred tinha certeza que não a amava?

#

A Gemialidades Weasley era fantástica! Cada pedacinho da loja transpirava a genialidade dos donos, a loira procurou Fred pelos coloridos corredores... A esperança que a saudade os reaproximasse gritando em seu peito. O ruivo estava próximo de um telescópio e gargalhava de uma irritada Granger com os olhos manchados de tinta. Sorriu involuntária. Alicia percebeu que eles encaravam-se intensamente e algo dentro do seu estômago retorceu.

#

Hermione Granger. Aquela ratinha de biblioteca. Aquela sabe tudo irritante. Aquela sangue ruim. _Hermione Granger?!_ Não era possível. Por que Fred Weasley ficaria com uma bruxa ridícula como ela?!

Eles beijavam-se escondidos atrás de uma loja de Hogsmead, as mãos do seu ruivo seguravam a bruxa como se ela fosse preciosa... Viu-se obrigada a derrubar uma lata de lixo para assustá-los, ninguém a notaria sob o feitiço de desilusão.

\- Eu preciso ir. - Granger disse com um sorriso bobo, Alicia queria tanto estapeá-la. - Ron e Harry não devem desconfiar.

\- É uma ideia idiota, Mione, mas se é sua vontade. - O ruivo fez uma reverência brincalhona, seus olhos resplandecendo felicidade.

\- Não seremos um segredo para sempre. - Ela o beijou rapidamente.

\- Vá logo, Leãozinho. - Ele a soltou. - Antes que eu a prenda nessa parede e a devore. - As palavras lascivas e eles riram. A loira odiou-a profundamente. Fred nunca a apelidou.

Por que ele a tinha escolhido?

 _Fim do Flashback._

#

Alicia tacou a taça de vinho na lareira, algumas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto bonito. Por que Fred apaixonou-se por outra mulher que não fosse ela? Doía tanto... Ela só queria o ruivo para si. Aquela não era a vida que tinha idealizado... Hugo Weasley deveria ser seu primogênito, Angelina sua melhor amiga de sempre e cunhada e o ruivo maroto seu idolatrado esposo.

\- Tudo culpa de Hermione. - Afirmou novamente seu mantra. - Seduziu meu namorado, roubou minha família, acabou com meu futuro... - Amargou aquilo em sua alma.

#

Harry Potter saiu da sala de Parvati Thomas com um sorriso satisfeito. Assim que notou a fuga do hospital, retornou rapidamente até o Ministério da Magia, após a tentativa de envenenamento por parte de Alicia Spinnet, um pedido de prisão provisória tinha sido atendido. Ele encontraria a bruxa ardilosa e a faria pagar por seus crimes, era uma promessa... Lamentou a perda do fator surpresa.

\- Amor. - Ginny o interceptou no corredor, ela estava inquieta e com o rosto avermelhado.

\- O que faz aqui? - Parou e questionou preocupado. - Aconteceu algo mais?

\- Lucy, nossa sobrinha, ela quer conversar contigo. - Explicou afobada. - Ela estava com Hugo quando ele pegou o bilhete. Eles voltaram a caminhar, o auror a seguiu até o nível 01, onde se localizava o escritório de Percy, pai de Lucy e Assessor do Ministro da Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

O homem ruivo de óculos tinha as expressões sérias enquanto a filha pintava com giz colorido o livro de desenhos. Lucy ergueu os grandes olhos azuis para os adultos assim que a porta foi aberta.

\- Finalmente, tio Harry! - A garotinha de cabelos acaju exclamou. - Eu avisei para Hugo que era má ideia falar com estranhos. - A voz clara e o tom sério sempre fazia o auror se lembrar de Hermione... Lucy seria uma intelectual.

\- Querida. - Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou em frente à criança. - Você pode descrever exatamente como foi.

 _Flashback:_

\- Irritante.

\- Chata.

\- Bobo.

\- Idiota.

Lucy mostrou a língua para o primo, não sabia porque sua mãe o convidou para tomar sorvete. A menina não compreendia com seus seis anos como alguém legal como tio Fred podia ter um filho tão, tão... A pequena queria esganar o ruivinho. Estranhou quando ele pulou da cadeira e foi falar com uma menina de aproximadamente treze anos.

\- Hugo! - Lucy chamou. - Não devemos falar com estranhos. – O menino revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para garota.

\- Não se preocupe, bobinha. - A menina riu. - Vocês estão sozinhos?

\- Tia Audrey está pagando nosso sorvete. - Hugo respondeu simpático.

\- Ela já está vindo. - Lucy exclamou relutante, virando seu corpo na cadeira para observar o primo e a estranha. - O que quer?

\- Eu sou fã da sua mãe. - A adolescente encarou Hugo e ignorou a outra criança. - Pode entregar para ela, bonitinho? - Tirou um envelope do bolso, notou que a moça usava luvas e entregou para Hugo que sorria bobamente.

\- Claro. - Ele sorriu e voltou para a mesa antes que a prima fizesse um escândalo, guardou a carta no bolso da bermuda.

A adolescente sumiu no minuto que Audrey voltou com um sorriso pacífico e dois picolés para a filha e o sobrinho. Lucy encarou Hugo com mau humor, entretanto não dedurou o primo.

 _Fim do Flashback._

\- Desculpe não ter contado antes. - Lucy reprimiu a careta. - Hugo vai ficar bem? - Havia preocupação verdadeira ali.

\- Vai sim, querida. - Ginny pegou a sobrinha no colo e acariciou os fios lisos.

\- Obrigada por falar a verdade. – Harry trocou um sorriso com a esposa. – Agora eu preciso voltar para o Quartel, ainda tenho uma bruxa malvada para capturar.

* * *

N.B.: uau, uau! Essa Alicia está realmente sem limites... Esperando super ansiosa pelo próximo cap! Bjs bjs, Ártemis.

Fanfic também postada no Spirit e Nyah!


	13. Capítulo 12

Ronald sentou-se ao lado de Irina, ela somente deixou a Hugo quando Hermione e Fred foram autorizados a entrar no quarto. O auror a analisou detalhes, ele simpatizava com a medibruxa; gostava da língua ferina dela, dos cabelos sedosos, do perfume marcante e extremo andar provocante ... O ruivo é lançado como vários aspectos da bruxa. Porém, deparou-se com uma realização que detestava uma expressão preocupada e chorosa dela.

\- Vamos achar essa maluca. - O Weasley falou em tom de promessa. - Você realmente é apegada a eles. - Comentou admirado e um tanto sem jeito.

Sim. - Respondeu depois de respirar fundo, acalmando-se. - Mione e Hugo são minha família como Anna, Viktor e Kara. - Explicou ponderando com curiosidade as expressões do homem. - Aquele menininho já passou por várias dificuldades para ainda por cima ser envenenado. - O tom revoltado. - Se eu cruzar com essa bruxa ...

\- Spinnet para colecionar os inimigos. Não vai demorar até que um localizemos. - Ron ousou e segurou uma mão da medibruxa entre as suas. - Sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas estive pensando, você quer tomar um drinque com qualquer dia? - Convidou com um sorriso charmoso.

\- Um encontro? - Irina images tentando o sorriso.

\- Sim, um encontro com uma bela medibruxa. - Cortejou. Ele não é uma palavra-chave, senão que tanto nervosismo, ... Oras, era apenas uma mulher.

\- Pode ser interessante ... Claro, Ronald. - Ela falhou em não o sorriso.

#

Hermione beijou como bochechas pálidas do filho. A ruivinho would wired like as piores days of internation in harbour, ela amaldiçoou novamente Alicia Spinnet.

Mamãe, não chore. - Hugo pediu, baixinho. - Papai um console, por Merlin! - A criança exclamou impaciente, uma voz mais frágil do que habitual.

Fred soltou uma breve risada de autoritarismo do menino, então puxou uma bruxa pela cintura e envolveu-se em seus braços para ter segurança que estava mais controlada.

\- Hugo, promete that never more intlobalto nada de estranhas. - Exigiu Fred com seriedade.

\- Mesmo sendo de garotas bonitas? - O ruivinho brincou.

\- Mesmo assim. - Confirmou com um sorriso pequeno, os olhos repletos de acalanto. - Nós ficamos muito preocupados contigo. - Exclamou, sincero.

\- Meu bebê. - Hermione chamou sua atenção. - Há uma bruxa que quer machucar a nossa família. - Explicou com delicadeza. - Não vamos permitir isso, não é? - Ela sorriu.

\- Nunca, mamãe! - O bruxinho abriu um sorriso cheio de alegria pela escolha de palavras de Hermione... _"Nossa família."_ Soa muito bem.

\- Então você será um garotinho esperto e obediente. - Fred piscou e beijou o topo da cabeça da morena, o ruivinho observou com crescente satisfação.

#

Anna ninava a filha enquanto Krum conversava com Irina e Ronald. A medibruxa notou que o ruivo parecia encantado com a irmã. Sorriu. Ela e o esposo tinham pegado uma chave de portal emergencial assim que souberam do ocorrido ao afilhado, apesar disso só tinham conseguido chegar durante a manhã do dia seguinte.

\- Sua filha é uma princesa. - Ginny murmurou com simpatia. - Pode coloca-la na minha antiga cama, ninguém vai incomoda-la. - Orientou e a guiou pelos andares da Toca.

Quando as mulheres desceram, Hermione abraçava saudosa seu amigo Krum. Ela estava com feições abatidas, todavia seus olhos tinham um brilho que jamais surgiu em todos os anos em Bruxelas. Anna parou de estudar a amiga e correu para abraça-la também, a saudade ardendo em seu peito.

Hugo ainda dormia profundamente nos braços do pai, era cedo e ele tinha recebido alta na noite anterior, ainda precisava de muito descanso. Fred subiu as escadas com o ruivinho que foi deixado adormecido no mesmo aposento de Kara.

Todos os adultos sentaram ao redor da mesa na cozinha sendo servidos de chá e os deliciosos bolos da Sra. Weasley. Debateram sobre os últimos movimentos da bruxa psicótica e as próximas ações que deveriam ser estabelecidas para segurança de todos...

\- Um soco foi pouco, Mione. - Anna exclamou, revoltada. - Que vocês me perdoem, mas um _Crucio_ é essencial nesse caso. – Esbravejou.

\- Anna! - Viktor repreendeu, contudo seus olhos concordavam com ela.

\- Ela será presa ou internada e todos voltarão a viver em paz. - Molly profetizou acalmando o nervosismo de todos, ofereceu um sorriso sábio para seu filho que entrelaçava seus dedos sob a mesa aos dedos de Hermione.

\- Hector nos procurou. - Krum soltou encarando as mãos de Fred e Hermione juntas, seu semblante tornou-se carrancudo. - Disse que você não o procurou mais, então pediu seu novo endereço e eu dei. - Observou o ruivo ficar tenso, abriu um sorriso ainda mais implicante. Até levar um chute certeiro da esposa em seu tornozelo por baixo da mesa.

\- Não há problema. - Hermione deu de ombros, sorrindo para a expressão enciumada de Fred. - Ele só vai escutar a mesma resposta de sempre.

\- Vamos realizar um jantar amanhã! - Anunciou Fred num impulso, encarando com olhos pidões da mãe que só acenou sorrindo. - Hugo está melhorando, Mione vai abrir uma livraria,... E temos muitos outros motivos para comemorar! – Soltou-se da morena, surpresa, e levantou da mesa. - Não nós curvamos para Umbridge, não será Alicia Spinnet que impedirá de aproveitarmos a vida. – Deu um beijo na testa da mãe de seu filho. - Agora vou trabalhar antes que George surte na loja, até mais família! – Piscou e aparatou.

\- Vocês voltaram? - Victor perguntou seco, sua esposa o beliscou na coxa enquanto sorria encorajadora para amiga.

Hermione não sabia responder a essa pergunta, pois não tinham conversado ainda sobre o status atual daquele relacionamento. Com Hugo adoentado, todos seus esforços foram para deixa-lo confortável. Trocou um olhar com Ronald que apenas sorriu debochado esperando a resposta da melhor amiga.

\- Eu não sei. – Decidiu ser honesta, eram todas pessoas confiáveis. - Nosso filho é a prioridade no momento.

#

James Sirius montava o quebra-cabeça ao lado de um recuperado Hugo no chão da sala da casa do primo, contudo estava entediado. Não era fã desse tipo de jogo, preferia montar em sua vassoura e brincar de derrubada.

\- Tia Mione está no quarto? - Havia travessura em sua voz.

\- Sim. - Hugo ergueu os olhos e sorriu marotamente para o primo. - O que tem em mente?

Ao invés de responder James levantou-se, silenciosamente, subiu as escadas e desceu pelo corrimão quando estava próximo de cair no chão, simplesmente flutuou num giro.

\- Demais! - Hugo exclamou empolgado. - Será que eu consigo?

\- Tente, ué. - Eles sorriram, cúmplices.

O ruivinho fez os movimentos iguais ao primo, idealizando que não cairia e sim voaria alguns metros. E realmente aconteceu. Riram. Magia não-intencional com intenção... Meia hora depois, muitas risadinhas e algumas leves quedas, os dois corriam para cozinha e James levitou o pote de biscoitos.

Hermione os encontrou com as mãos repletas de doces e sorrisos brincalhões. A mulher já conseguia prever o tanto de cartas que receberia de Hogwarts pelas travessuras daquela dupla. Riu. Estava ansiosa por aquele futuro feliz.

\- Mamãe não para de sorrir desde que saiu num encontro com papai. - Hugo dedurou tirando a bruxa de seus devaneios.

\- E isso não é bom? - Hermione brincou, se sentou no chão ao lado das crianças, e pegou um biscoito da mão do filho que soltou um muxoxo.

\- Preciso agradecer ao tio Fred por deixar a titia menos brava. - James riu da careta da adulta.

#

Angelina encarava o esposo e o cunhado com um sorriso desconfiado, eles cochichavam há horas e pelas feições marotas aquele jantar entraria para a história da família Weasley. Colocou a mão levemente sobre o ventre e o acariciou distraída, seu estimado esposo também teria uma bela surpresa. Ouviu Fred se despedir, mas estava dispersa demais para propriamente dizer tchau.

\- Angel? - George a notou sonhando acordada e estranhou, pois sua mulher não era assim. - Algo aconteceu?

\- Sim,... Eu acordei e descobri que sou casada com um ruivo mouco, como isso aconteceu? - Ironizou e fingiu uma expressão chocada.

\- Você não resistiu ao meu charme. - O ruivo a colou na parede, sorrindo malicioso, enquanto beijava o pescoço perfumado. – Por acaso está arrependida? - Sugou o lóbulo da orelha e a sentiu estremecer.

\- De forma alguma. - Angelina deixou suas mãos passearem pelo tronco do homem e de forma sensual o puxou para um beijo. Ela amava como os lábios macios sempre se encaixavam perfeitamente ao dela. Suspirou prazerosamente. - Temos algum tempo antes do jantar. - Insinuou com os olhos brilhando fogosos.

\- E vamos aproveita-lo, meu amor. - George a puxou para o quarto do casal.

#

Molly estava afoita, a varinha em riste distribuindo feitiços sobre a cozinha e um cheiro maravilhoso pelo ambiente. Ela queria que aquele jantar fosse formidável, pois desconfiava que Frederick tivesse tomado alguma decisão em relação a mãe de seu filho. _"Já era hora, aquele dois..."_.

\- Mãe? - Fred apareceu na porta da cozinha.

\- Olá, querido. - A matriarca limpou as mãos no avental e abraçou o filho.

\- Obrigada por assumir a organização desse jantar. - O ruivo a apertou em seus braços, sorrindo carinhoso. - Estou tão feliz, mamãe. – Confidenciou pensando eu seus planos com Hermione.

\- Eu sei que sim, finalmente, você voltou a verdadeiramente sorrir. - Molly acariciou a face do filho, os olhos marejados. - Hermione é uma bruxa de sorte por ser tão amada, eu espero que ela cuide bem do meu menino.

\- Não consigo esconder nada da senhora, hein. - Ele brincou. - É uma vez que é um pedido especial. - Os olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

\- Você quer oferecer o anel de sua avó materna para Mione? - A bruxa adivinhou. Até um dia eles de seus filhos foram reclamados por uma herança tão especial, um anel antigo e valioso, símbolo de um verdadeiro amor ... Combinava perfeitamente com Fred e Hermione.

\- Eu poderia? - esperança e um pouco de temor ali.

\- Não poderia ser mais fácil e mais digno de se ligar à aliança da nossa Hermione. - A Sra. Weasley exclamou, emocionada. - Eu dou minha benção e te peço, Frederico, seja felizes.

* * *

NB: Uau ... que final emocionante ... Super ansiosa pelo próximo e por saber o que acontecerá com Alicia. Bjs bjs, Artemis.


	14. Capítulo 13

Hermione admirou-se longamente no espelho. A imagem refletia uma jovem mulher de quase vinte e sete anos: cabelos cacheados soltos como ele gostava, maquiagem natural apenas realçando os olhos castanhos que ele tanto elogiava, o vestido de chiffon salmão na altura dos joelhos caindo graciosamente pelo corpo esbelto. Fred amaria! Entretanto, o que a mulher enxergava, principalmente, era a superação da mais terrível temporada de sua vida... Seu reflexo agora era de força, esperança e amor próprio.

\- Você está linda, mamãe. - Hugo elogiou, docemente, sentando na cama e a observando com a adoração que somente um filho podia sentir. Ele tinha muito orgulho de ser filho de Hermione Granger.

\- Obrigada, meu bebê. – Havia emoção em sua voz, uma felicidade genuína.

Irina abriu a porta, vestida elegantemente em vestes violetas. Ao seu lado, Anna também estava pronta com um bonito vestido azul. Elas encararam sorridentes a amiga, apreciando todo o esplendor de Hermione.

\- Cadê minha priminha? – O ruivinho encarou a madrinha, para Hugo, a pequena Kara sempre seria parte de sua família.

\- Está na sala com seu padrinho, querido. – Anna respondeu com carinho.

A criança pulou da cama, disparou escadas abaixo para encontra-los e as três mulheres riram. Irina e Anna, ocuparam o lugar deixado pelo bruxinho. Uma nostalgia embalou aquele momento, pois, ao longo dos anos, era comum elas se arrumarem juntas para passeios e eventos. Uma amizade forte foi construída em ocasiões como essas. Um presente do destino.

#

O grande quintal da Toca estava inteiramente decorado: lamparinas flutuavam em pontos estratégicos, uma mesa ampla foi montada e preenchida com diversos pratos apetitosos, flores do campo estavam espalhadas em vários arranjos. O lugar ganhou ares de conto de fadas.

Frederick, num belo terno cinza claro e com os cabelos penteados charmosamente para trás, andava de um lado para o outro sendo observado pelo gêmeo que continha a risada, porque compreendia tudo o que se passava na mente de sua cópia. George desejava, verdadeiramente, que nada estragasse a felicidade de seu querido irmão.

Harry e Ginny chegaram com James e Ted que discutiam calorosamente sobre o sumiço de algumas figurinhas da coleção dos sapos de chocolate do metamoformago.

\- Crianças! – Ginny gritou com as mãos na cintura. – Comportem-se ou não vou permitir que vocês brinquem com seus primos ou repitam a sobremesa da vovó Molly.

Imediatamente os dois bruxinhos pararam, encarando temerosos os olhos zangados da mulher. Harry e os gêmeos apenas sorriram apreciando o momento, todos pensando na sorte que era desfrutar dessas trivialidades depois de uma guerra. Apesar de o auror estar preocupado com o sumiço de Alicia Spinnet, decidiu que só voltaria a se atentar com aquele fato na manhã do dia seguinte... Aproveitaria a calmaria!

\- A culpa foi toda do James, mãe! – Berrou Ted, incapaz de se controlar, os cabelos antes azulados estavam completamente vermelhos berrantes. Ele chamava Tonks de mamãe, contudo enxergava Ginny como sua mãe e nada mais justo que chama-la como tal.

\- Eu não toquei em nenhuma figurinha daquela coleção ridícula! – Refutou James, irritado. - Você deve ter esquecido na casa da vó Andrômeda.

\- Chega! – A ruiva pegou a orelha de cada um entre seus dedos. - Em casa descobriremos o que aconteceu com as figurinhas, mas agora eu exijo que se comportem como os educados filhos de Ginny Potter. – Soltou os dois que apenas abaixaram a cabeça, obedecendo.

\- Que orgulho da nossa caçulinha. – George a puxou para um abraço lateral, piscando para os sobrinhos.

\- Tão brava como a própria Molly Weasley. – Fred complementou com um sorriso maroto.

Aos poucos toda a família foi chegando e se espalhando pela propriedade, admirando o capricho da decoração e confabulando o que Fred estava aprontando. Bill e Charlie apostaram dez galeões entre um pedido de namoro ou noivado, Harry e Ronald disputavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo antes do início do jantar assistidos por Percy e Lee Jordan, as mulheres conversavam na cozinha junto à matriarca da família. Enquanto isso, os gêmeos dialogavam com o pai que sorria dos planos daquela noite.

\- Finalmente! – Fred exclamou assim que viu Hermione desaparatar com o filho e os integrantes da família Krum. O ar ficou rarefeito por alguns segundos, pois a morena estava à própria encarnação de Afrodite aos olhos apaixonados daquele Weasley. - Como eu consegui ficar tanto sem ela? – Murmurou, retórico.

\- Boa noite, vovô! – Hugo largou a mão do padrinho, correndo para os braços esticados de Arthur que apenas embalou a criança com carinho. Era muito bom ter o neto entre seus braços. – Olá, papai e titio! – O ruivinho saudou com nítida empolgação.

Hermione olhou encantada para Fred que mantinha um sorriso torto repleto de mistério e contentamento. Suas pernas tremeram de antecipação. Ela abraçou brevemente Arthur e George, então se perdeu nos braços fortes e calorosos do seu ruivo preferido. Ficaram vários minutos naquele contanto, Fred escondendo o rosto no meio dos cachos cheirosos que o enlouqueciam e Hermione com a cabeça encostada no peito firme ouvindo as batidas ritmadas do coração dele. Todos os presentes se cumprimentaram e resolveram juntar-se aos restantes dentro da Toca porque perceberam que o casal demoraria a se afastar.

\- Não quero solta-la, Leãozinho. – Sussurrou Fred, apertando ainda mais a cintura da mulher. – Na realidade, após vê-la tão fascinante nesse vestido... Estou mais que disposto a abandonar toda a família e arrancar esse tecido tentador do seu corpo no meu apartamento. - Provocou num tom atrevido, os olhos brilhando de malícia.

\- Seja um bruxo bonzinho, Freddie. Não largue todos aqui com a infinita curiosidade Weasley. – Hermione riu, levantando a cabeça para olha-lo nos olhos. - Realizarei todos os seus desejos após o jantar. - Afirmou imitando o mesmo tom de voz do ruivo.

\- Promete? – Havia sagacidade na forma que o homem a contemplava e a morena questionou-se novamente quais eram os objetivos dele.

\- Eu prometo, Frederick. – Sorriu, dando de ombros, ela confiava nele. E ninguém poderia quebrar isso. Não mais.

\- Eu serei um ótimo bruxo para você, Mione. – Fred abriu um sorriso completamente endiabrado antes de selar seus lábios ao dela num beijo apaixonado.

#

Angelina saiu com discrição da cozinha da Toca, seus passos a guiaram até a parte de trás da construção. O ar puro do jardim ajudando-a no leve enjoo, respirou fundo por diversas vezes. Observou o céu estrelado e a lua crescente com satisfação, era uma noite muito bonita.

\- Amor? – George chamou, a face levemente encoberta pela escuridão. A negra o comparou a um príncipe saindo direto de seus sonhos. Agradeceu intimamente que nenhuma louca tentou rouba-lo como a antiga amiga fez ao cunhado. - Por que está escondida? – O tom preocupado fez um sorriso surgir no rosto de Angel.

\- Eu estou bem, ruivo. – Respondeu perante os olhos inquisitivos agora tão próximos. - Só quis admirar a noite que está linda. - Explicou enquanto puxava o marido para um beijo calmo que, em pouco tempo, tornou-se intenso.

\- Você está mesmo bem? – Questionou após afastar-se, com dificuldade, da boca conhecida e tão desejada. Os olhos calorosos analisaram a esposa com desconfiança, pois havia um brilho diferente na mulher.

\- Nunca estive melhor. – Angelina sufocou o riso ao notar as dúvidas do bruxo. George sempre foi um marido dedicado, então deveria estar confuso com o comportamento destoante da bruxa. - Além disso, eu nunca te amei tanto quanto nesse minuto. – Declarou-se. - Eu te amo com mais força agora, pois carrego um bruxinho ou bruxinha que já o ama também. – Revelou, sorrindo, contemplando cada segundo que a notícia ganhava forma da mente do marido.

George caiu de joelhos, seus braços rodearam a cintura de Angelina, lágrimas caiam sem permissão e um sorriso amplo enfeitava o belo rosto do ruivo. _Grávida_. A palavra ganhando cada vez mais significado. _Obrigado. Obrigado._

\- Eu te amo, Angelina Weasley. – George beijou a barriga ainda plana, as mãos grandes acariciando toda a circunferência e a puxando para mais perto. - Você e nosso bebê são o meu maior tesouro. – Olhou para cima, o rosto da mulher molhado pelas lágrimas e o mais belo sorriso.

#

Todos estavam acomodados em seus lugares na imensa mesa de jantar da Sra. Weasley. Angel e George decidiram que contariam para todos os parentes as boas novas no próximo almoço em família, pois não queriam roubar o momento que Fred planejara com tanta tenacidade.

\- Então, Fredoca, qual o motivo dessa grande comemoração? – Charlie indagou com um sorriso debochado, sua principal característica.

Fred tomou um gole de seu vinho antes de responder, finalmente, colocaria seu plano em prática. Com um floreio de varinha, vários pergaminhos selados surgiram na frente de cada convidado.

\- Essa é uma noite muito especial, pois nesse ano minha vida virou de ponta cabeça, sendo que eu agradeço todo dia por isso. – Iniciou fitando o filho, com amor. - Todos já estão cansados de saber o quanto eu sou loucamente apaixonado por Hermione, uma vez que eu somente sobrevivia com a ausência dela. – A bruxa corou, mas um sorriso enfeitava seus lábios. – Por favor, abram os pergaminhos.

Feito o que foi pedido, encontraram um retrato bastante fiel de uma garota com aparentes onze anos, seus cabelos bastante cheios e um nariz arrebitado. Ao seu lado tinha um menino bem mais alto que sorria amplamente. A magia envolveu a todos:

 _Fred analisou a garotinha com estranho encantamento, não compreendia como cabia tanta bravura num corpo tão pequenino... Quis irrita-la somente apara observar as diversas expressões no rosto bonitinho._

\- Como vocês perceberam essa garotinha sempre chamou minha atenção. – O ruivo disse assim que eles saíram do devaneio. – Ronald soltou uma risadinha, lembrando o quanto o irmão havia irritado a amiga nos primeiros meses em Hogwarts. - Peço que olhem novamente para o pergaminho, que tinha transfigurado outro desenho.

Dessa vez, a imagem refletia uma Hermione deslumbrante em seu vestido do baile de inverno. O ruivo a encarava com um sorriso torto, os olhos nunca deixando de segui-la.

 _Fred balançou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se do torpor que Hermione lançou nele mesmo sem perceber. Não bastava a bruxa ser um gênio, ainda precisava ser tão estupidamente linda?_

\- Você estava formidável naquela noite, Leãozinho. – Fred encarou a morena que parecia envergonhada. - Mas, eu ainda não tinha descoberto o que sentia por você. – Revelou, com calma. - Já sabem, né? Próximo desenho.

Hermione estava brilhantemente retratada com uma expressão feroz, a varinha empunhada encarando Ron no outro lado da sala precisa. Fred e George trocavam algumas sicles, enquanto assistiam a exibição do feitiço _estupefaça._

\- Eu ganhei a aposta. – Fred riu pela careta do irmão caçula. - Você é brilhante, Mione, eu sempre admirei sua força.

O próximo desenho era da bruxa correndo no quintal da Toca, seus cabelos longos voavam com a força do vento. Fred estava logo atrás, a mão esticada para alcança-la.

 _O bruxo sardento capturou a cintura de Hermione, eles caíram na grama. O corpo feminino sendo esmagado por Fred que rapidamente ergueu-se nos cotovelos aliviando assim seu peso sobre o dela._

 _\- Não pode fugir para sempre de mim. – O ruivo murmurou com um sorriso malicioso. - Eu jamais desistirei, Hermione. – Então a beijou com paixão._

\- Foi nosso primeiro beijo, sendo que meu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito. – O casal se encarou, os sorrisos cúmplices. - Novamente eu afirmo: nunca desistirei de você, meu amor. – Molly Weasley enxugava algumas lágrimas devido à emoção.

Quando todos voltaram seus olhares para o pergaminho contemplaram uma jovem bruxa com o vestido vermelho usado no casamento de Bill e Fleur. Ela estava descendo as escadas da Toca, sendo que Fred a aguardava no térreo.

 _\- Diga-me novamente porque eu a estou deixando partir com aqueles inúteis? – Fred indagou, irônico._

 _\- Alguém precisa manter aqueles dois vivos. – A bruxa respondeu com feições tomadas de determinação. - Confie em mim, amor._

 _\- Claro que eu confio. – Revirou os olhos, verificou que ninguém bisbilhotava, então a puxou para um beijo com gosto de saudade._

\- Foi tão difícil vê-la partir. – Todos pareciam tristes com as lembranças daquele doloroso período. - Contudo, eu jamais privaria Hermione de defender aquilo que ela acreditava. Já estamos nos últimos momentos, tenham um pouco mais de paciência. – Disse, vendo os primeiros sinais de impaciência do filho.

A imagem mostrava Hermione dormindo num quarto no Chalé das Conchas. Ela estava pálida, com vários arranhões e os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro. Uma perna nua repousava perto da cintura de Fred que olhava amorosamente para sua namorada.

 _Lágrimas desciam silenciosas pelo rosto do bruxo. Se pudesse teria sofrido cem vezes a Maldição Cruciatus no lugar dela. Mesmo após tocar e beijar cada pedaço do corpo de Hermione não conseguia livrar-se do sentimento de impotência por não estar ao lado dela quando precisou._

 _\- Você está comigo agora, meu amor. – Hermione abriu os olhos, adivinhando os pensamentos negativos do bruxo. - Curando as feridas de minha alma com sua presença. – A mulher sentou-se puxando o cobertor para cobrir seu busto desnudo. – Eu te amo, Frederick Weasley._

 _\- Eu te amo, Leãozinho. – Fred a beijou, o gosto salgado pelas lágrimas de ambos._

\- Então foi por isso que Luna não permitiu que eu e Harry entrássemos no seu quarto naquela noite. – Ron interrompeu, surpreso. - Hugo foi gerado nesse dia, não é? – Acusou, aturdido, até receber um beliscão de Irina.

\- Sempre indelicado, não é, Roniquinho? – George ressaltou perante o embaraço de Hermione, enquanto o restante da família soltava risadinhas. Hugo apenas observava com infantil interesse os pais, pois queria que chegasse logo na última parte do pergaminho.

\- Vamos retornar as memórias de Fred. – Arthur mandou, sendo obedecido por todos.

A penúltima representação era na última batalha em Hogwarts: Hermione era envolvida por Fred, ambos escondidos atrás de uma escultura. O olhar que eles trocavam, mesmo numa gravura, era intenso, apaixonado e temeroso.

 _\- Amo você, ruivo. – Sentiu os lábios dela nos seus, com força. - Não morra._

 _\- E eu amo você, Leãozinho. – Abriu um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos, pois o medo de perdê-la era forte demais._

\- Essa foi à última vez que a vi durante longos anos. – Havia dor na voz de Fred, os olhos marejados. - Eu pensei que tivesse a perdido, Hermione, isso me destruiu.

O homem afastou a cadeira, indo em direção a morena que tinha uma expressão entre a surpresa e a ansiedade, os olhos repletos de diferentes emoções. Fred ajoelhou-se na frente de Hermione que engasgou, não conseguindo conter algumas lágrimas teimosas. Eles tinham um passado tão bonito... Quem poderia dizer que foi verdadeiramente amada e amou? Hermione poderia.

O último desenho no pergaminho encantado era a exata representação daquele momento. Fred ajoelhado perante a mulher que amava com sua família ao redor. Angelina limpava as lágrimas que desciam, sem vergonha, segurou a mão do marido que também mantinha um semblante emocionado. Eles estavam muito felizes por Fred e Hermione, muito felizes por todos os milagres da vida.

\- Eu não quero desperdiçar mais nenhum segundo longe de você. – Fred abriu um sorriso completamente radiante e cheio de ternura. - Eu não prometo uma vida sem problemas, pois eles parecem atraídos por nós dois. Porém, te prometo que sempre lutarei por sua e nossa felicidade. – As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de quase todas as bruxas presentes. - Nesse dia, eu te ofereço esse anel que foi da minha avó, inteiramente amada por toda vida pelo vovô. Da mesma forma que quero fazer contigo: amar, cuidar e te irritar por toda a eternidade... _Hermione, quer casar comigo?_

* * *

N.B.: uau! Como para o capítulo aqui? Agora entendo pq as leitoras me xingam às vezes rsrsrs Que capítulo lindo e delicado! Seguimos esperando por mais! Bjs, Ártemis


	15. Capítulo 14

Hermione não conseguia desviar seu olhar daqueles orbes cor de mel que pareciam douradas devido à iluminação das lamparinas. Seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos suavam frio, sentiu medo. Na realidade, a mulher sentiu o pânico infiltra-se em cada fibra de seu corpo... Aquilo era sério. Muito sério. O único homem que considerou ter um futuro estava ali, pacientemente, aguardando que ela respondesse. _Fale algo, garota! Você já sabe o que quer... Sempre soube!_

\- Casar?! - Hermione arregalou os olhos, um sorriso tímido começando a surgir... Completamente abobada! Ok, ela verdadeiramente amava Fred Weasley, tinham um filho juntos, e... Tinham perdido tanto tempo...

\- Leãozinho, amor da minha vida... - Fred permaneceu calmo, sorria amorosamente. - Você já devia ser Hermione Weasley há anos,... Eu sou e serei eternamente apaixonado por ti, nada me faria mais feliz do que dividir uma vida contigo e nosso filho.

\- Sim! - A mulher respondeu, comovida... O sorriso alargou-se enquanto Fred deslizava a aliança pelo seu dedo antes dela pular sobre o bruxo e ambos caírem no chão. - Eu te amo, ruivo! – Eles beijaram-se apaixonadamente assistidos por toda família.

Hugo batia palmas entusiasmadas enquanto Lucy soltava pequenos suspiros, pois seu tio Freddie era realmente um príncipe. Quando se separaram os recém-noivos abraçaram longamente o ruivinho que sorria de orelha a orelha, e parecia muitíssimo satisfeito.

\- Volto logo, amor. – George murmurou para a esposa que sorriu em concordância.

Os fogos de artifícios explodiram numa multiplicidade de cores e formas no céu estrelado da Toca, o bruxo de uma orelha sorriu amplamente ao visualizar suas maravilhosas pirotecnias. As crianças pareciam extasiadas, pulando de lá para cá no grande quintal enquanto os adultos parabenizavam o casal. Krum, Harry e Ronald faziam inúmeras advertências para que Fred cuidasse muito bem de Hermione ou sofreria severas consequências. Então George caminhou até o irmão, puxando-o para um abraço de urso que o tirou do chão. Riram. Ambos felicíssimos por todas as escolhas que os levaram até ali.

#

\- Vamos brincar de _"meu mestre mandou"_ , minha doce noiva. – O tom carregado de erotismo fez um arrepio subir pela espinha da mulher. - Tire esse vestido, amorzinho. – Sorriu, safado.

Hermione encarou o noivo com sensualidade enquanto descia o tecido salmão pelas curvas suntuosas, exibindo a sexy lingerie vermelha. Fred assistia, sentando na cama apenas com uma cueca boxer laranja, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- O que _meu mestre_ deseja agora? – A bruxa perguntou com um sorriso provocante, os olhos castanhos ardendo de desejo. Fred puxou o ar em busca de autocontrole porque Hermione era uma tentação.

\- Vire-se. – Mandou. E ela obedeceu, ficando de costas para o noivo.

Levantou-se da cama, tirou a cueca que já o estava incomodando, caminhou até a morena, seus olhos mapeando todos os pedaços de pele tão desejados. O ruivo passou os dedos nos ombros marcados com algumas sardas, na lateral dos seios e encheu suas mãos com aquele bumbum redondinho num aperto firme. Gemeu. Esfregando sua ereção nela.

\- Gostosa. – Murmurou, mordiscando a orelha esquerda de Hermione, sentiu-a estremecer. - Diga que está molhada por mim...

\- Ah... Eu estou tão molhada, _mestre_. – A voz era rouca, sensual e provocativa.

Para comprovar aquela afirmativa, os dedos ágeis encontraram um caminho dentro da calcinha, fazendo-a gemer e se contorcer em seus braços, sorriu presunçoso. Sem aviso, Fred a virou de frente para si e buscou os lábios macios num beijo sedento. Foram caminhando pelo quarto até caírem na cama, uma vez nela o homem se separou para apreciar os cachos espalhados pela colcha azul.

\- Leãozinho, fique nua. – Os olhos cor-de-mel pareciam preenchidos por incêndio, sendo que a única capaz de apaga-lo era a bruxa que ficava em pé sobre o colchão e despia de maneira sexy as últimas peças de roupas.

Hermione encarou o noivo com um sorriso atrevido que enlouquecia Fred, então o homem a puxou pelas pernas fazendo-a cair. Eles riram. E se beijaram ardentemente. Nunca era o bastante. Eles sempre desejariam mais um do outro. As mãos ansiosas passeavam pelos corpos almejados.

\- Peça para eu fodê-la, amorzinho. – O ruivo somente passava seu membro pela entrada da morena, numa carícia enlouquecedora. O sorriso maroto nunca deixando seus lábios.

\- Foda-me, Fred Weasley. – Hermione o puxou para um beijo profundo no momento que se uniram.

O som de corpos se encontrando, dos gemidos,... O cheiro de suor e de sexo. Por infinitos minutos, o casal se entregou aos seus instintos mais básicos e animalescos. Dentro daquelas paredes, o amor reinou por toda a madrugada, pois assim o _mestre mandou._

#

Audrey sorriu afetuosamente assistindo o sobrinho Hugo que tinha diversos lápis coloridos e desenhava rapidamente o rosto da prima. Durante o jantar de noivado, a menininha tinha insistido tanto que ele cedeu mesmo irritado. Lucy descobriu que ele era excelente nisso tendo feito todas as gravuras que Fred utilizou no pedido de casamento, sendo depois enfeitiçados para se mexerem como nas fotografias bruxas e liberarem o _feitiço de devaneio patenteado_.

\- Eu não tenho um lápis com a cor do seu cabelo. – Hugo resmungou frustrado porque era bastante perfeccionista.

\- Eu sou ruiva. – Lucy afirmou, franzido o cenho. - Use o vermelho.

\- Fique quieta, garota. – O ruivinho mandou com aborrecimento. - Seu cabelo é mais escuro do que todos os Weasleys, sendo mais puxado para um castanho bem avermelhado. – Explicou com um sorriso sabido idêntico ao de sua mãe.

\- Eu tenho certeza que encontrará uma solução. – A menina apertou os lábios em reprovação, o tom de voz levemente desafiador.

\- Até lá você ficará sem seu retrato... – Hugo mostrou a língua para a prima e guardou seu material. – Tia Audrey! – Gritou, sorrindo abertamente. - Eu estou com muita, muita fome. – Fez sua melhor expressão de inocência.

#

Harry abraçou a melhor amiga assim que a viu no saguão do Ministério da Magia, com vestes bruxas formais e feições ansiosas, ela daria seu depoimento sobre todos os eventos que a levaram embora de Londres após a guerra e a ameaça iminente de Alicia Spinnet.

\- Está pronta? – O auror segurou as mãos suadas de Hermione, tentando transmitir segurança e conforto.

\- Você vai ficar comigo? – Havia uma leve insegurança, porém a determinação era o que predominava nas expressões da bruxa.

\- Claro que sim, Mione. – Revirou os olhos. - Ninguém poderia me tirar do seu lado. – Assegurou com um sorriso acolhedor.

\- Obrigada, irmão. – Hermione o abraçou novamente. - Nossa, faz anos que eu não encontro com Parvati Patil. – Puxou assunto enquanto era conduzida pelos extensos corredores daquele lugar.

\- Parvati Thomas, eles casaram três anos após a batalha em Hogwarts e tem uma garotinha chamada Maya. – Harry corrigiu bem humorado. Eles entraram no elevador com destino ao nível 02: O escritório de Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

\- Sempre pensei que Seamus acabaria por conquistar o coração do Dean, pois era bastante óbvio o afeto dele. – Refletiu mais relaxada.

\- Seamus não conquistou o Dean, mas está de noivo de Dennis Creevey por quem é muito apaixonado. Eles trabalham juntos no Profeta Diário, sendo o Seamus editor do departamento de esportes e o Dennis um dos melhores fotógrafos da última geração.

\- Fico feliz por eles. – Hermione sorriu, mas sentiu um calafrio ao encarar a porta do escritório da promotora... Eram lembranças tão difíceis de recordar. Contudo, sabia que faria o necessário para preservar o maravilhoso presente que desfrutava e isso incluía mandar Spinnet para o inferno. - Vamos terminar com isso, Harry. – Segurou a mão do amigo pronta para depor.

#

Fred pulou sobre o irmão e o derrubou no chão, eles gargalhavam. Os ruivos não poderiam estar mais felizes do que naqueles dias. Finalmente, a boa sorte parecia brilhar na vida pessoal como na profissional.

\- Parabéns, papai! – Fred saudou o irmão gêmeo, ambos ainda largados no chão do depósito da Gemialidades Weasleys.

\- Parece um sonho... – George murmurou, um sorriso amplo e os olhos brilhantes. - Angel quer contar para todos no domingo durante o almoço na Toca.

\- Ela vai ficar linda tão redondamente grávida. - Eles trocaram um sorriso, animado. - Mas, agora eu preciso buscar minha doce noivinha no Ministério da Magia. – Afirmou levantando e tirando o pó das roupas.

\- Vou permitir essa fuga do trabalho, em plena segunda-feira, apenas porque minha bela cunhada deve precisar dos seus cuidados para relaxar após tantas memórias tristes. – Argumentou com os olhos sérios, entretanto o sorriso debochado não era escondido.

\- Você é o melhor, Forge. – Piscou, bem humorado, e foi embora.

#

O casal saiu de mãos dadas do Ministério, alguns paparazzi fotografavam o momento que Fred beijava a aliança de Hermione e em seguida seus lábios. No entanto, eles não se importaram, uma vez que o ruivo queria era mesmo gritar aos quatro ventos que aquela maravilhosa bruxa tinha dito "sim".

\- Quero passear pela Londres trouxa, ruivo. – Pediu Hermione, o semblante cansado e atormentado por antigos fantasmas. - Preciso espairecer antes de buscar Hugo, pois não o quero preocupado.

\- Claro, meu amor. – Fred beijou o topo dos cachos indisciplinados. - Eu sei o lugar certo. – Piscou, o sorriso maroto enfeitando o rosto sardento.

Fred conduziu a aparatação até o St. James's Park, o lugar tinha uma bela vista do Palácio de Buckingham. Eles sentaram no gramado em frente ao lago, Hermione suspirou e encostou-se ao corpo do noivo que passou seus braços por seus ombros, num abraço aconchegante.

\- Como foi seu depoimento? – Fred indagou, preocupado e gentil.

\- Tenso e deveras cansativo. – Hermione soltou outro suspiro. - Mas, não quero falar disso, pois já passou. – Decidiu e abriu um sorriso sonhador. - Quero falar sobre a minha livraria...

\- Ela vai ser maravilhosa, Leãozinho. – Fred sorriu abertamente. - Já selecionei uma lista de fornecedores e profissionais que podem auxilia-la na reforma do lugar. – Informou e sorriu ao notar a felicidade da noiva. - Você pode até usar o meu escritório na Gemialidades, caso precise de um lugar mais corporativo para trabalhar enquanto não abre a...? – Franziu o cenho. - Já decidiu o nome?

\- _Minerva's Library_. – Respondeu, convicta. – Minerva, na mitologia romana, é considerada a deusa das artes, comércio e sabedoria. Trará boa sorte!

\- Claro... – Fred abriu um sorriso debochado. - Não vamos citar o fato que é o nome da sua professora preferida da vida.

\- Espertinho... – Hermione corou levemente. – Beije-me, seu idiota. - Pediu em seu habitual tom autoritário e o noivo ficou muito satisfeito em obedecer.

#

A loira contemplou a paisagem com melancolia, a xícara de chá esfriando enquanto aguardava por seu convidado. Como previu não teve dificuldades para sair do país, contudo deveria agir rápido porque Hermione Granger estava roubando excelentes momentos com Fred que deveriam ser somente dela. Sorriu ao notar o bonito homem que cruzou as portas do estabelecimento, se a sangue-ruim tivesse se contentado com o charmoso francês nada disso seria necessário, ou seja, como sempre a única culpada era Granger.

\- Boa tarde, Sr. Blanchard. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. - Eu sou Alicia Spinnet. – Estendeu a mão. - É um enorme prazer conhecê-lo.

\- Eu sei muito bem quem você é. – Hector falou sério, desconfiado. - Você prejudicou a Hermione,... O que você quer comigo?

\- Você escutou a versão dela. – A bruxa retrucou com calma levando o chá já frio até seus lábios, tomou um longo gole antes de continuar. – De uma mulher que ficou internada num hospital psiquiátrico por meses: perdidas em seus delírios e traumatizada pela guerra. Eu tenho outra história e gostaria que me ouvisse para o próprio bem de Hermione Granger. – O tom educado não camuflava o perigo. - Poderíamos conversar num lugar mais reservado?

\- Meu apartamento é no próximo quarteirão. – O homem respondeu firme, não permitindo se intimidar por aquela estranha bruxa. Ouviria o que ela quisesse, então caso necessário, alertaria sua ex-namorada.

\- É perfeito, Hector. – Alicia sorriu, misteriosamente. - Você não vai se arrepender, eu garanto.

Quando o bruxo francês permitiu que a loira entrasse em seu apartamento, sua intuição o alertava que ele iria sim,... Hector iria se arrepender.

* * *

N.B.: Ihhh Mas o que ela vai aprontar agora? Hector, Hector... Foi cair bem nessa armadilha? Agora falta esperar por mais detalhes! Bjs bjs, Ártemis


	16. Capítulo 15

Fred escutou as palavras do cunhado, Harry, ainda sem assimilar tudo aquilo. Era como se a voz do chefe dos aurores estivesse numa frequência diferente da sua. Não era possível. Maldita Spinnet! Às vezes, desejava fabricar um novo vira-tempo apenas para nunca se aproximar daquela psicótica.

\- Eu conto para Hermione ou você conta? – Indagou Potter, o semblante cansado.

\- Eu dou a notícia para ela. – Fred assumiu o compromisso. – Provavelmente vamos para Paris ainda essa tarde. – Suspirou ainda indignado. - Então pode agendar uma chave de portal emergencial para nós?

\- Pode deixar, eu e seu irmão também iremos. – Apertou a mão do ruivo numa despedida.

Assim que Harry sumiu nas chamas da lareira, o outro bruxo foi encontrar a noiva no escritório cedido na Gemialidades Weasley. Xingou baixinho, odiava ser o portador de más notícias, normalmente ele trazia risos para as pessoas. Subiu as escadas até o segundo andar da loja, virou um corredor, tocou a maçaneta e reunindo coragem abriu a porta. Hermione estava atrás de diversos pergaminhos, além de livros sobre administração e contabilidade, seu cabelo preso num coque frouxo e mordia distraidamente o lábio inferior completamente concentrada em sua leitura.

\- Você é linda, sabia? – Elogiou e soltou um sorriso divertido ao vê-la pular de susto em sua cadeira.

\- Você quer me matar do coração, Weasley? – Hermione brigou, mas suas bochechas adquiriram uma impressionante coloração avermelhada. Jamais se acostumaria com os rompantes românticos do ruivo.

\- Fica ainda mais bonita quando está envergonhada. – Não resistiu em provoca-la enquanto andava até sua frente, curvava-se e a beijava intensamente.

\- Por que veio? Pensei que estivesse bastante ocupado na loja. – A bruxa questionou assim que recuperou a capacidade de falar, já que os beijos de Fred sempre lhe roubavam o ar e a deixava com vontade de quero mais.

\- Harry esteve aqui. – Revelou, arrumando a postura e sentando na ponta da mesa de mogno. - Alicia foi capturada por aurores franceses... E... Hector Blanchard foi gravemente ferido por ela. – Assistiu os olhos brilhantes passarem de alegres para preocupados em segundos.

\- Hector?! – Ainda não conseguia compreender o motivo de o ex-namorado estar ferido. - O que aconteceu com ele? – Sentiu uma leve vertigem ao imaginar que aquela bruxa tenha sido capaz de machuca-lo com a intenção de atingi-la.

\- Harry contou que Spinnet o procurou para propor um acordo, porém algo saiu errado. – Passou as mãos pelos fios rubros que voltaram rapidamente para seus lugares. - Ele não corre risco de vida, fique sossegada. – Adiantou vendo o nível de apreensão da noiva. – Vamos pedir para minha mãe cuidar de Hugo e depois podemos ir para o hospital.

\- Parece que nunca vamos ficaremos livres dela. – Hermione levantou-se buscando os braços do homem para se aconchegar. - Ela sempre encontra uma brecha para nos atingir... Que inferno! – Afastou-se, pois a raiva começava a inquieta-la.

\- Alicia Spinnet foi presa. – Fred ressaltou aquele fato. - Ainda não sabemos os detalhes, mas eu garanto que esse pesadelo está acabando.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, no entanto ainda sentia que a ameaça não tinha acabado. A antiga grifinória sempre seria um fantasma na vida deles. Buscou os lábios do noivo num beijo profundo com a intenção de esquecer momentaneamente seus problemas.

#

O La Pitié-Salpêtrière foi construído no século XVII num local onde antes existia uma fábrica de pólvora. Atualmente, coexistia harmoniosamente um hospital universitário repletos de trouxas e, complementarmente camuflado, os setores que lidavam com acidentes mágicos.

Fred segurava firme a mão esquerda de Hermione que se manteve taciturna durante todo o trajeto até o quarto que o francês estava internado. O ruivo respeitou a angustia da noiva, tentando transmitir segurança.

\- Eu vou encontrar com Harry e Ron enquanto você visita o Blanchard. – Falou assim que pararam na porta. - Eu te amo, ok? – Beijou a testa da morena.

\- Também te amo. – Hermione sorriu rapidamente, inspirando profundamente, então atravessou a passagem.

A bruxa não sabia como esperava encontrar Hector, temerosamente, ela estudou o homem deitado que tinha o peito enfaixado e estava mortalmente pálido. Ela esticou a mão e receosamente acariciou a face dele, algumas lágrimas deixaram seus olhos... A culpa era toda dela, Hermione se martirizou.

\- Não chore, _ma chérie._ – Assustou-se ao ouvir o murmúrio de Hector, ele tinha uma expressão de dor, mas parecia satisfeito em vê-la. - Mesmo triste, continua linda.

\- Ora, Hector, você não tem jeito... – Fingiu brigar, numa tentativa de disfarçar toda a onda de emoção que a atingiu. - Desculpe por envolvê-lo nisso. – Soltou voltando a encara-lo nos olhos.

\- Não é sua culpa, _petit_. – Ele sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos.

\- Descanse, Hector. – Beijou a testa dele, quando se afastou viu o noivo escorado na porta a aguardando calmamente. - Eu volto para visita-lo.

Quando deixou o quarto, abraçou Fred com força. Eles caminharam até a cafeteria do hospital onde Harry e Ron já os aguardavam. A morena suspirou desanimada enquanto tomava um cappuccino, sentia-se drenada e cansada.

\- Vocês conversaram com os oficias franceses? – Hermione questionou os melhores amigos.

\- Aparentemente Alicia atingiu Blanchard com um _Sectumsempra_ durante um duelo no apartamento dele. – Ron contou sério. - Ela queria que ele reatasse contigo, _a qualquer custo_. – Limpou a garganta, desconfortável. - O francês recusou ajuda-la...

\- Então ela tentou coloca-lo sob a maldição Imperius. – Harry continuou o relato. - Alicia não esperava que Hector fosse tão rápido com sua varinha, eles duelaram e quando ele estava quase a subjugando, sua irmã entrou no apartamento.

\- Camille? – Hermione ofegou. - Ela também foi ferida?

\- Ela está bem, Mione. – Ron garantiu. - Contudo esse minuto de distração foi o suficiente para Spinnet quase matar o Blanchard.

\- Rapidamente Camille lançou um feitiço estuporante fortíssimo em Alicia e depois a prendeu até que os aurores chegaram. – Harry terminou o relato com um suspiro.

\- Camille é medibruxa, com certeza, salvou a vida do irmão. – Hermione tinha muito que a agradecer quando encontrasse com a antiga cunhada.

#

George trancou a loja após o final do expediente, sem Fred para ajuda-lo nas atribulações diárias, confessava que se sentia ligeiramente sobrecarregado. Deu de ombros com resignação, o irmão estava lidando com problemas bem piores naquele momento.

\- Meu amor? – Escutou a voz de Angelina e um sorriso iluminou sua feição afastando todo o cansaço do dia.

\- Aqui no depósito! – Gritou sua localização e ouviu os passos rápidos da mulher, virou a tempo de agarra-la num beijo fogoso... Benditos eram os hormônios da gravidez!

Separaram-se com dificuldades, pois sabiam que Molly os esperava para o jantar e a matriarca detestava atrasos, além disso, buscariam Hugo para dormir no apartamento deles.

Aparataram na Toca e estranharam o silêncio, entreolharam-se com suspeita, aquela casa dificilmente era tão quieta.

\- Mãe?! – Berrou George.

Passaram pela cozinha, pela sala e foram em direção ao quintal onde um fraco choro era escutado. O ruivo pediu que Angelina ficasse atrás de si e segurasse sua varinha. No entanto, ao atravessarem a porta para o lado externo da propriedade perceberam que não havia perigo... Ao menos, que fosse considerado ameaça uma senhora rechonchuda praticamente cuspindo fogo de exaltação enquanto realizava um curativo na testa de Teddy Lupin.

\- Desculpa, vovó. – O bruxinho pediu ainda com feições chorosas.

Hugo permanecia calado somente observando com um pequeno sorriso maroto, atrás dele uma antiga _Firebolt_ que George reconheceu como sendo de Ginny.

\- O que houve, Molly? – Angelina indagou enquanto afagava os cabelos multicoloridos do sobrinho.

\- Andrômeda deixou Ted aqui mais cedo. – Encarou a nora com afobação, passando as mãos no avental e a puxando para um abraço apertado. – Então esses dois pestinhas decidiram que seria interessante voar numa vassouras para _adultos..._ – Fitou com repreensão os netos. - Já viu o resultado, não é?

\- De quem foi a ideia? – George interrogou segurando a risada.

\- Do Hugo. – Teddy dedurou com mau humor.

\- Se você não tivesse caído e chorado feito uma menininha ainda estaríamos voando, seu boboca. – O ruivinho provocou.

\- Garotas são tão fortes e habilidosas como garotos, Hugo. – Angelina exclamou séria. - Seu argumento foi equivocado. – Continuou sua bronca.

\- Desculpe. – O bruxinho ruborizou, olhando para os pés, envergonhado. - Eu sei disso, afinal mamãe é uma heroína.

\- E essa vassoura era de Ginny, amigão. – George abaixou-se até ficar na altura do rosto do sobrinho. - Uma das melhores artilheiras das Harpias de Holyhead.

\- Já entendi! – Levantou os braços para em seguida cruza-los, emburrado. - Só estávamos entediados, não é, Teddy?

O metamoformago fez que sim com a cabeça, satisfeito que não fosse ele levando uma bronca, afinal ainda sentia sua testa arder do machucado. Sua barriga roncou e ele olhou para a avó com sua melhor expressão pidona, sabendo que ela não conseguiria ficar brava com eles por muito tempo.

\- Ok. – Molly arrumou a postura. - Agora todos para cozinha, pois eu preciso terminar o jantar antes que Arthur chegue. – Mandou, mas com um sorriso amável. E ninguém ousou desobedecer.

#

Alicia suspirou pela milésima vez dentro da cela. _Droga. Droga. Droga._ Tudo tinha dado errado e agora seria infinitamente mais difícil separar a sangue ruim de seu amado ruivo. Outro suspiro, então a porta no final do corredor abriu e a loira assistiu com crescente excitação Fred Weasley caminhar até ela.

\- Olá, Spinnet. – O tom desprovido de emoção.

\- Freddie. – Murmurou com um sorriso, suas mãos tocaram as grades, ansiosa para ficar mais próxima. - Você está muito bonito, sabia? – Sorriu tolamente enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios loiros e bagunçados.

O bruxo a encarou com descrença, hostilidade e rancor. Não tinha espaço em seu coração para pena porque os danos causados pela bruxa foram extensos demais. Fred e Hermione sempre carregariam cicatrizes emocionais dos estragos que Alicia Spinnet fez em suas vidas.

\- Ronald disse que não era uma boa ideia visita-la, porém eu precisava vê-la uma última vez antes que vá para Azkaban ou a ala psiquiatra do Saint Mungu's, eu realmente não me importo. – Os olhos cor-de-mel estavam obscurecidos pela aversão. - Como você pode? Como consegue conviver com sua consciência? Como pode falar que isso é amor?!

\- Do que você está falando? – Sorriu singelamente enquanto tentava toca-lo através das grandes... Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que tinha sentindo a pele quente dele.

Fred, no entanto, deu um passo para trás com uma careta, pois se dependesse de sua vontade Alicia jamais o tocaria. – Você quase me matou... Inúmeras vezes! – Declarou austero. - Toda tentativa de afastar Hermione da minha vida é como se estivesse lançando um _Sectumsempra_ em mim.

\- Não, Fred, não, não... – Exasperou-se com o som daquele nome. - Tudo que estou tentando fazer é quebrar o feitiço que Granger te jogou! – Defendeu-se quase ofendida. - A culpa é inteira dela! – Algumas lágrimas deixaram seus olhos porque o desprezo do homem doía. – Eu sei que você me ama, meu amor... – Escorregou seu corpo pela parede, suas pernas fracas demais para sustenta-la, não queria aquele tipo de olhar vindo da pessoa que tanto idolatrava... Não merecia tanto ódio quando apenas oferecia sua mais pura dedicação.

\- O feitiço que a minha maravilhosa noiva jogou é conhecido como amor, você reconhece? – Foi sarcástico. - Hermione é a mulher da minha vida e nada que você faça mudará esse fato. – Garantiu que ela estivesse olhando em seus olhos. - Você é louca, Alicia Spinnet. Adeus. – Exclamou em tom definitivo, virou de costas e em passos decididos saiu dali antes que ela começasse a gritar.

#

Hermione aproveitou que o noivo foi ao Quartel dos Aurores no Ministério da Magia Francês para descansar daquele dia estressante. Ela tiraria apenas um ligeiro cochilo naquela cama, enorme e magnífica, do hotel e aguardaria o retorno de Fred acordada. Quando o bruxo chegou horas depois, não se surpreendeu em encontra-la adormecida... Admirou o rosto pacífico da noiva que ressonava baixinho, ela era tão bonita. Tirou seus tênis, a calça jeans e a camisa então se enfiou embaixo do cobertor aconchegando-se ao corpo feminino.

\- Amor? – A voz sonolenta trouxe um sorriso para o rosto sardento.

\- Volte a dormir, Leãozinho. – Pediu enquanto permitia que seu nariz aspirasse seu perfume doce, sentiu-a tremer. - Eu te amo, Hermione. – Beijou-lhe o ombro desnudo e a apertou em seus braços.

\- Eu também te amo, ruivo. – Respondeu num murmúrio fechando os olhos com um sorriso. Fred estava ali. Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

N.B.: Ahhh que gostinho de quero mais! Agora chega, não é, D. Alicia? Bjs bjs, Ártemis


	17. Capítulo 16

Hermione abaixou sua xícara de chá e sorriu amplamente para a cunhada. Ginny fez uma careta jogando-se no sofá, derrubando algumas almofadas no tapete felpudo com o movimento, a ruiva bufou olhando para a amiga.

\- Não era essa a reação que eu esperava. – Comentou com certo desdém.

\- Oh, Gin. – A morena gargalhou da expressão emburrada da outra. - Você é uma das bruxas mais poderosas que eu conheço, além de uma mãe maravilhosa. Eu, verdadeiramente, não entendo o seu temor porque sei que Harry vai amar a novidade. – Sentou-se ao seu lado. - Eu sei que não estive contigo durante a gestação de James, mas ninguém vai me afastar de você agora. – Foi o suficiente para as lágrimas de Ginny descerem numa corrente que assustaram Hermione.

\- Era isso que eu queria escutar. – A bruxa murmurou ainda chorosa enquanto se aninhava como uma criança no colo da melhor amiga. - Eu senti tanto a sua falta, sua idiota. – Reclamou chorando com ainda mais força.

Hermione também se permitiu lamentar por toda distância que impôs no passado, algumas feridas que Alicia causou jamais seriam plenamente curadas. A mulher de cabelos rubros era a prova disso, Ginny nunca perdoaria a morena por abandona-la com os pedaços quebrados dos corações Weasleys.

\- Quando eu estava grávida, ainda internada, eu costumava devanear que você estava lá. – Falou baixo lembrando-se daqueles meses tão difíceis. - Não Harry, Ron ou Fred. Sempre que eu fingia um diálogo sobre o bebê era contigo, pois eu desejava desesperadamente minha melhor amiga dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que cuidaríamos de Hugo independente de qualquer coisa.

\- Eu estaria lá, Mione. – Ginny arrumou a postura, passando a mão pelo rosto e afastando as lágrimas teimosas. - Eu fugiria contigo para qualquer lugar do mundo, porém você não confiou em mim.

\- Eu não confiava sequer em mim. – Ambas se encararam sérias. - Eu queria morrer na maior parte do tempo... Era como se eu tivesse me afogado e não morresse apenas agonizasse. Como poderia desejar que as pessoas que eu amava me vissem assim? Eu estava tão envergonhada...

\- Eu sinto muito, Hermione. – A ruiva fungou tocada pelo relato. - Você sempre foi o meu exemplo: força, abnegação, bondade e coragem... Eu queria ser igual a você, então o seu lugar ficou tragicamente vazio e eu percebi que nunca poderia ser como você. – Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. - Eu senti tanta raiva por você ser um corte sangrando no seio da família e... Raiva de mim.

\- Por que? – Apertou a mão que segurava, confusa.

\- Por não ser a fortaleza de Harry, por não conseguir consolar Ron, por ser inútil no desespero de Fred... Por não ser suficiente!

\- Ginevra! – Hermione ralhou porque aquilo era um completo absurdo. - Você é a força motriz de Harry, a única que é capaz de fazê-lo seguir em frente. Também foi a melhor irmã que seus irmãos poderiam querer... E eu sei porque eu frequentemente os invejava por isso.

\- Ah Mione... – Ginny sorriu comovida. - Eu acho que só parei com aquele ciclo de ódio e culpa por causa do Teddy, já que para o meu amado filho eu sempre fui suficiente... E quando James nasceu eu percebi que Harry também tinha encontrado outro motivo para lutar e viver... Mas, nós nunca te esquecemos.

Elas se abraçaram, emocionadas em demasia. Após meses do retorno de Hermione, somente agora o coração da caçula Weasley estava pronto para perdoar e compreender verdadeiramente que algumas escolhas são impossíveis de serem feitas em determinadas circunstâncias.

\- Você vai ser a madrinha do meu filho ou filha?

\- Você vai ser a dama de honra do meu casamento?

Riram. Como duas amigas que eram. Como duas mulheres que resistiram as adversidades. Riram. Puramente, como antigamente.

#

Angelina jogou a bolsa na poltrona ao lado de sua cama, tirou as sandálias que apertavam seus pés e deitou na cama por alguns instantes para se recuperar do dia difícil... Não queria admitir, mas sentiu uma profunda tristeza ao testemunhar contra Alicia Spinnet em seu julgamento.

\- Amor. – George olhou preocupado para esposa lindamente grávida de cinco meses. - Posso ajuda-la com algo? – Sabia que Angelina era uma bruxa forte, mas não conseguia evitar a vontade de superprotegê-la.

\- Fique comigo. – Pediu com os olhos fechados, as mãos massageando as têmporas. - Apenas me abrace, Georgie.

O ruivo tirou seus sapatos, subiu na cama do casal e abraçou a negra com delicadeza e afeto... Estava muito satisfeito que Alicia Spinnet não poderia mais prejudicar seu gêmeo porque tinha sido sentenciada a cumprir longos anos na área psiquiátrica do Saint Mungu's, no entanto não julgava os sentimentos conflitantes de sua mulher porque sabia que ela tinha sido extremamente próxima da loira psicótica.

\- Eu te amo, Angel. – Murmurou beijando os cabelos escuros que cheiravam tão bem. - Sempre estarei aqui por você e nosso bebê.

#

Ronald abraçou e beijou Irina assim que ela saiu da lareira, o semblante cansado da loira foi substituído por um sorriso genuíno por causo do ruivo. A medibruxa ainda relutava em admitir, mas aguardava ansiosamente por cada minuto que passava ao lado do auror... Foi incrivelmente fácil apaixonar-se por Ron.

\- Ei, amor, vamos naquele restaurante novo no Beco Diagonal? – Convidou com um sorriso despreocupado, enquanto massageava os ombros tensos da namorada.

\- Você só pensa em comida, Weasley? – Irina indagou com ironia soltando um gemido agradecido quando ele massageou com precisão um ponto de tensão.

\- Claro que não. – Sorriu com deboche. – Também penso em beija-la até ambos ficarmos sem ar. – Piscou para bruxa que gargalhou.

Eles sentaram no novo sofá do bruxo que Irina tinha escolhido porque o antigo era de péssima aparência, aos poucos a mulher estava redecorando todo o apartamento do namorado... Ron era ótimo, mas tinha um gosto bastante duvidoso para móveis. E como se mudaria para lá depois do casamento de Hermione, ele não se importou em ceder aos caprichos dela.

\- Como foi seu dia? – Questionou enquanto retirava as botas da namorada e massageava seus pés.

\- Cansativo, todavia produtivo. – Fechou os olhos e relaxou seu corpo. - Eu, finalmente, consegui sair da equipe que cuida dos pacientes que cumprem sentenças... Não vou precisar lidar com Spinnet. – Sorriu para o homem que retribuiu.

\- Fico aliviado por você. – Subiu suas mãos grandes para as panturrilhas da loira. - Alicia ficará no passado...

#

Fred assistiu a completa expressão de felicidade no rosto de Hugo ao se ajoelhar na frente do _Crup_ , uma espécie de cachorro mágico bastante semelhante ao _Jack Russel Terrier_.

\- Eu posso mesmo ficar com ele? – O bruxinho questionou quase sem acreditar, olhando da mãe para o pai com expectativa.

\- Claro que sim. – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso, recostando seu corpo ao do noivo que passou seus braços pela cintura esbelta. Ambos maravilhados com a felicidade do pequeno bruxo.

\- Qual vai ser o nome dele, pestinha? – O ruivo mais velho queria gargalhar da alegria do filho que parecia brilhar com a euforia... Sabia que tinha conseguido surpreendê-lo.

\- Travis! – Respondeu alto e o cachorro latiu sacudindo seu rabo bifurcado. Hugo riu e abraçou carinhosamente o animal.

\- Você gostou? – Havia um brilho emocionado nos olhos de Fred, pois era o primeiro aniversário do filho que estava presente.

\- Foi o melhor presente, papai! – O ruivinho levantou do chão e correu para abraçar seus pais que o esmagaram entre eles. - Eu amo vocês. – Murmurou com as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhantes.

\- Também amamos você, bebê. – Hermione beijou o topo dos cachos vermelhos. – Espero que aproveite bastante seu dia, pois vovó Molly está preparando as guloseimas mais saborosas para sua festa.

\- Espero que sim, mamãe. – Hugo abriu um sorriso espevitado. - São oito anos atrasados de doces...

\- Acho que ele herdou o apetite de _trolls_ do Roniquinho. – Fred brincou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do filho. – Agora vamos tirar o pijama e depois passear com o Travis...

E, carregando a criança de cabeça para baixo, Fred subiu para o andar de cima com o filhote de Crup indo atrás balançando contente sua calda de duas pontas.

#

A Toca estava inteiramente decorada para o aniversário de Hugo Weasley, a perfeita união entre seu herói preferido _Flash_ e a magia de seu mundo. Fred e George tinham criado vários produtos personalizados para a ocasião, o mais divertido era a pista de corrida no quintal que tinha sido encantada para conceder a super velocidade do personagem para todos que entrassem no perímetro.

\- Bom trabalho, Weasley. – Viktor parabenizou com uma expressão quase simpática. - Eu nunca vi meu afilhado tão alegre. – Comentou assistindo Hugo fantasiado como seu herói predileto brincando com a pequena Kara que gargalhava das palhaçadas do primo.

\- Obrigado, Krum. – Encarou o bruxo com ligeira surpresa, o búlgaro nunca tinha sido especialmente cordial com ele. - E, realmente, obrigado por cuidar de Hermione e Hugo por todo esse tempo. – Ofereceu sua mão para o outro que a apertou firmemente.

Hermione surgiu com uma bandeja cheia de canecas com cerveja amanteigada flutuando ao seu lado, ela sorriu para os homens e foi em direção ao grupo que reunia antigos colegas de Hogwarts: as gêmeas Patil, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Eloise Midgan, Seamus Finnigan... Era muito bom rever tantos rostos amigáveis e saber de suas vidas após tanto tempo.

\- Obrigada, Mione. – Parvati pegou uma caneca, sorridente. Dean que mantinha um braço envolto na cintura da esposa, vigiava Maya que corria com Victorie e Lucy na pista criada pelos gêmeos Weasley.

\- A filha de vocês é absolutamente linda. – Hermione elogiou com sinceridade, sendo que os pais riram orgulhosos daquele fato. Seamus também sorriu, ele tinha um verdadeiro xodó pela afilhada.

\- Hugo também é um bruxinho incrível. – Dean falou com gentileza. - Ele parece tão brincalhão quanto Fred e se ele herdou a sua inteligência,... Talvez, Hogwarts não esteja pronta para essa nova geração. – Expôs o pensamento com humor, todos no grupo riram concordando que a Diretora Minerva teria muito trabalho no futuro.

\- Ele já pediu um irmãozinho? – Eloise indagou com um sorriso divertido.

\- É só o que ele pede desde que Angelina e Ginny anunciaram que estavam grávidas. – A morena respondeu com um beicinho. Então sentiu os braços conhecidos envolvendo sua cintura e a cabeça de Fred se acomodou entre seu ombro e seu cabelo.

\- Não é só Hugo que pede, não é, amor? – Beijou a bochecha da noiva que ruborizou. – Mas, nós queremos uma menininha que será tão linda quanto à mãe. – Riu do beliscão fraco que Hermione lhe dava, ela detestava ser o centro das atenções.

\- Uma mini sabe-tudo ruivinha e com cachos loucos. – Ron apareceu ao lado de Irina, ambos brilhantes de tão felizes. - E não importa o quanto George ou Harry implorem, eu serei o padrinho. – Beijou a têmpora da namorada que ria já imaginando a briga que seria quando isso acontecesse.

\- Nos seus sonhos, Roniquinho. – George deu um leve tapa na cabeça do irmão e beijou o rosto de Irina em saudação.

\- E descobrimos o motivo da próxima guerra bruxa. – Seamus soltou jocoso, rindo com todos os outros.

A festa de aniversário de oito anos de Hugo Weasley estava indo muito bem. Os convidados permaneciam entretidos e as diversas crianças pareciam extasiadas com todo o entretenimento. Teddy parecia muito satisfeito em exibir as mudanças de tonalidades de suas madeixas para as filhas gêmeas de Padma, James e Hugo estavam suados de tanto correrem entre todos os brinquedos, Lucy e Victorie tinham os vestidos sujos de vários docinhos surrupiados da mesa... Quando o relógio marcou dezoito horas, Molly flutuou até o centro da festa um enorme bolo que formava o símbolo de raio da roupa do Flash... As coisas que ela fazia pelos netos, a matriarca pensou com bom humor. Todos se reuniram para cantar os parabéns, o aniversariante pulando de empolgação nos braços do pai.

Hermione admirou o momento que Hugo assoprou as velas com um grande sorriso, aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida... Aquilo era o que sempre sonhou desde que soube da gravidez... Que seu filho fosse cercado de amor.

\- Para papai e mamãe. – O ruivinho ofereceu o primeiro pedaço do bolo com um olhar cheio de travessura. Assim que as mãos de ambos adultos encostaram-se ao prato, o mesmo explodiu numa bomba de glacê colorido, cobrindo o casal com eficiência.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio chocado até Teddy, James e Hugo caírem na gargalhada, sendo imitados por todos os convidados. George piscou cúmplice para o sobrinho no meio da bagunça enquanto Fred e Hermione esfregavam a cobertura açucarada no filho...

Enfim, o melhor aniversário de todos.

* * *

N.B.: Sem dúvidas o melhor aniversário! Que agora fiquem em paz e vivam o amor que lhe foi roubado durante anos! Bjs bjs, Ártemis Stark.


	18. Capítulo 17

_\- Eu estou aqui. – Sua voz saiu firme apesar do incontrolável tremor em suas mãos._

 _\- Fred. – Um nome e tantos sentimentos._

 _\- Hermione. – O bruxo ruivo sorriu com evidente carinho, apesar de manter uma postura distante. - Eu fico muito satisfeito em finalmente reencontra-la, pois agora posso colocar um fim num grande mal entendido. – Ele buscou os olhos dela com preocupação. - Eu não tive a chance de contar para você o que aconteceu comigo durante os meses que ficamos afastados na guerra... Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa: Alicia Spinnet. – Revelou com embaraço, suas orelhas estavam avermelhadas. - Eu sinto muito por ter quebrado seu coração._.. _Por que você voltou?_

 _A morena sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, então era verdade... Pensou que não doeria tanto, pensou que estivesse preparada para confronta-lo sobre isso... Ele parecia tão bonito, feliz, completo... Sem ela._

 _..._

...

...

\- Leãozinho. – Fred a sacudiu com delicadeza. - Acorde, Mione. – O ruivo estava preocupado com as lamúrias e lágrimas que a noiva deixava escapar enquanto dormia. Qualquer que fosse o pesadelo, não queria que ela sofresse. - Hermione...

A morena abriu os olhos ainda desorientada, então sentiu os dedos quentes de Fred em sua pele. Suspirou... Ele a tinha escolhido. Ele a amava. Ele era dela.

\- Oh ruivo, eu te amo tanto. – Afundou seu rosto no pescoço dele, inalando o máximo que conseguia do perfume que inebriava seus sentidos. - Foi horrível, você realmente era casado com Alicia... – Contou num sussurro sentindo sua visão embaçar devido às lágrimas acumuladas.

\- Não era real, meu amor. – O bruxo beijou os cabelos bagunçados. - Você sempre foi e sempre será minha escolhida. – Declarou abrindo um sorriso maroto enquanto segurava o rosto dela com as duas mãos e beijava os lábios da mulher que amava... Talvez, dessa forma ela entendesse que nunca foi uma escolha realmente, no momento que se beijaram pela primeira vez, Fred era completamente dela.

Hermione Granger esqueceu inteiramente do pesadelo enquanto seu noivo a fazia se sentir a mulher mais desejada, sexy e feliz do mundo... De novo, de novo e de novo.

#

Lucy provou a roupa que usaria no casamento de seus tios. Era um lindo vestido de renda francesa marfim com uma fita de cetim vermelha marcando a cintura, refletiu enquanto se admirava no espelho. Estava tão contente que sua tia houvesse escolhido a ela para ser a daminha de honra ao invés de Victorie. Seria a primeira vez que faria isso. Sorriu.

\- Você parece uma princesa. – Hugo elogiou baixinho com as bochechas levemente coradas. - Posso desenha-la antes que volte a ser somente minha prima bobona? – Pediu sem muito tato, mas com um sorriso idêntico ao do pai quando queria agradar sua mãe.

\- Pensei que não tivesse lápis no tom do meu cabelo. – A bruxinha contestou com implicância ainda virada para o espelho.

\- Eu pedi a papai para resolver isso, então agora posso desenha-la quando quiser. – Revelou sentando no chão já espalhando seu material de artes.

Lucy fingiu um suspiro irritado, com delicadeza sentou no tapete felpudo em frente ao grande espelho, a saia volumosa do vestido a rodeou como pétalas de flores. Ela abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder o rubor, de repente tímida... Hugo não a aborreceu como era seu hábito, estava concentrado em traçar com precisão a figura angelical que a prima era naquele momento.

#

Molly contemplou sua futura nora numa mistura de orgulho e fascínio... Hermione estava deslumbrante... Não era o vestido de noiva belíssimo ou a coroa de diamantes... Era a aura de absoluta felicidade tão contagiante: o sorriso cheio de alegria, o brilho dos olhos, a postura confiante... A matriarca limpou uma lágrima de emoção enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

\- Filha... – As palavras perderam-se no olhar que ambas trocaram depois sorriram tomadas pelo momento altamente sentimental. - Estou aqui representando sua mãe porque eu sei como deve sentir a falta dela nesse momento. – Abriu um sorriso maternal vendo os olhos já maquiados encherem de lágrimas. - Eu preciso dizer: Fred é um homem de muita sorte por tê-la, minha criança.

\- Molly... – Hermione deu dois passos rápidos até a senhora e praticamente se jogou em seus braços. - Obrigada por tudo: desde que era só uma garotinha perdida nesse mundo mágico eu sabia que podia contar com sua proteção. Você é a minha segunda mãe e eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, querida. – A Sra. Weasley abraçou com afeto a bela bruxa. - Freddie não saberá o que o atingiu quando vê-la nesse vestido, você está incrível! – Elogiou com honestidade. - Agora vou permitir que suas madrinhas e dama de honra voltem para terminar de arruma-la. – Piscou rapidamente para afastar algumas lágrimas teimosas.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Fred passou a mão com ansiedade pelos fios rubros que voltaram exatamente para o mesmo lugar, caindo charmosamente sobre seus olhos. A matriarca Weasley tinha insistido para aparar os cabelos do filho, mas a persistência tinha sido em vão, uma vez que a própria noiva preferia os fios ligeiramente longos dele. O bruxo estava belíssimo em seu smoking, confeccionado pelos melhores alfaiates não mágicos, sugestão de Hermione que foi acatada com facilidade pelo ruivo. Pelas barbas de Merlin, ele tão estava nervoso... Sua mente corria entre as diversas memórias da mulher que se tornaria sua esposa em pouco tempo. A pequena nerd irritante de sorriso amável. Sorriu bobamente, os olhos cor-de-mel ofuscante de tão brilhantes... _Venha logo, Leãozinho._

\- Esse não foi o casamento que você descreveu anos atrás. – Ron ponderou com um sorriso divertido.

\- Você sabe que Hermione merece tudo isso. – O ruivo mais velho retrucou inabalável... Todo o trabalho valeria a pena para vê-la exultante.

\- Está certíssimo, Fredoca. – Concordou dando uma leve tapa no ombro do irmão. - Cuide bem da minha melhor amiga ou serei obrigado a esquecer de sua existência. – Trocaram um sorriso e o Weasley caçula saiu em direção ao local destinado aos padrinhos.

Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Arthur se aproximou da marquise que seu filho caminhava de um lado para o outro, nitidamente inquieto, colocou a mão no ombro de Fred o paralisando imediatamente, sorriu compreensivo... Parecia ontem que estava aguardando por sua Molly.

\- Vocês eram tão novos quando se apaixonaram. – Sua voz saiu mais emocionada que esperava. - Persistir valeu a pena, não é?

\- Claro que sim, papai. – Fred respondeu com veemência. - Ela é meu coração.

\- Estou muito orgulhoso do bruxo que se tornou, Frederick. – Apertou a mão do filho uma última vez antes de se reunir com sua esposa.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

O mundo parou... E, Fred Weasley, inspirou profundamente.

O noivo paralisou quando assistiu Lucy que era a personificação da inocência em seu lindo vestido caminhar de mãos dadas com Hugo, esbanjando simpatia em seu fraque feito sob medida. O bruxinho mantinha um sorriso confiante apesar das orelhas avermelhadas.

Fred sabia que o filho devia entrar apenas no momento das alianças, todavia percebendo como a sobrinha estava tímida deduziu que o ruivinho estava apoiando a garotinha. Seu coração se encheu de orgulho por aquelas crianças.

Ginny Potter apareceu sorridente logo após, deslumbrante num vestido dourado que lembrava bastante à peça que ela usou no casamento do irmão Bill. Ainda mais bonita e segura de si, a bruxa deslizou facilmente por todo o caminho até o altar.

George e Angelina desfilaram com imensos sorrisos numa aura de pura felicidade, o vestido rosa pálido da bruxa realçava a pele da negra e sua protuberante barriga de gravidez. Os gêmeos trocaram sorrisos tão afetuosos que dispensavam qualquer palavra. Em seguida, Ronald surgiu segurando o braço da bela Irina, ambos com posturas orgulhosas por apadrinharem aquele casal.

O mundo voltou a girar. E, Frederick Weasley, soltou o ar que não sabia que prendia.

Hermione, facilmente, roubou toda beleza existente exclusivamente para ela... O vestido digno de uma princesa de contos de fadas somente exaltava a graça natural da mulher, os cabelos castanhos presos em um sofisticado penteado ornamentado com uma coroa que refletia os últimos raios de sol e a deixava ainda mais transcendental. " _Perfeita!"_. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento do noivo. No entanto, o segundo foi _"eu sou o cara mais sortudo do universo"_. O próprio Harry Potter entregou a noiva, seus olhos esmeraldas emocionados e quase selvagens.

\- Faça ela muitíssimo feliz ou vou mata-lo, Fred. – Essa foi à benção do menino-que-sobreviveu ao entregar a melhor amiga para o ruivo. - Eu te amo para sempre, irmãzinha. – Beijou a testa de Hermione que sorria tanto quanto o próprio noivo... E, por Morgana, o sorriso daquela bruxa era como uma supernova... Era vida.

Virados devidamente para o altar, Percy Weasley, sorria de orelha a orelha pela honra de celebrar aquela união em específico. Nunca realizou um casamento mesmo possuindo as credencias necessárias, no entanto não hesitou em aceitar o convite de seu quase perdido irmão... Era especial e simbólico.

\- Boa noite. Eu, Percy Ignatius Weasley, revestido de autoridade iniciarei os ritos matrimonias que unirão as vidas de Frederick Weasley e Hermione Granger. – O bruxo iniciou seu discurso de forma pomposa.

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

O noivo não escutou as palavras que seu irmão proferia, já que todos os seus sentidos estavam concentrados na brilhante bruxa ao seu lado, segurou delicadamente a mão dela e beijou seus dedos. O perfume doce o inebriou, o breve sabor da pele lhe causou uma onda de luxuria, a maciez do contato, o som cristalino de sua risada e a imagem daquele sorriso. Com certeza, sua expressão refletia todo o arrebatamento que sentia. Sinceramente, a mulher deveria saber que causaria aquela reação nele. Diabólica. Ele a amava ainda mais por aquilo.

\- Pare de babar, irmãozinho. – Percy articulou com um brilho malicioso por trás das lentes do óculos tirando o noivo de seu torpor. George e Ronald soltavam risadinhas pelo comportamento do outro. - Frederick Gideon Weasley, você aceita Hermione Jean Granger como sua legítima esposa?

\- Com toda a certeza que sim! – Respondeu com firmeza, por alguns segundos as batidas de seu coração tornaram-se demasiadamente altas. Era real. - Eu te amo, Leãozinho. – Ambos trocaram um olhar amoroso.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, você aceita Frederick Gideon Weasley como seu legítimo esposo? Pense bem porque não há devolução nesse caso. – Brincou com a cunhada que lhe mostrou a língua em resposta... Quem diria que Percy faria piadinhas naquele momento...

\- É claro que eu aceito. – Pronunciou com um sorriso emocionado, permitindo que algumas lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto. - Eu te amo, Freddie.

Hugo entregou as alianças para o pai que sorriu enquanto bagunçava levemente os cachos do filho, após deslizar a aliança no dedo anelar da bruxa, o homem não esperou mais nenhum segundo para segurar sua esposa entre seus braços e colar sua boca na dela num beijo muito apaixonado.

Todos no altar riram cientes que o Fred tinha esperado tempo demais.

\- Eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida. – Percy proferiu apontando sua varinha para o casal que ainda se beijava indiferente a plateia. Nada os separaria novamente... Uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre os noivos, envolvendo em espirais seus corpos entrelaçados. - Apresento ao mundo bruxo: Senhor e Senhora Granger-Weasley!

* * *

N.B.: Ai ai ai... meu coração ficou aqui todo derretido enquanto um sorriso estava em meu rosto. Que lindo-lindo esse capítulo! Bjs bjs, Ártemis


	19. Epílogo

Olá.  
Não sei nem o que falar, pois essa história é extremamente significativa para mim.  
Quero agradecer a todos que tiraram um tempinho em suas rotinas para acompanharem essa fanfic.

É o fim! Eu espero que gostem. 3

* * *

O jovem de cachos rubros bagunçados movimenta o pincel como uma extensão de seu braço, como se fosse uma conexão direta de seu coração. A imagem retrata cabelos longos acaju e olhos azuis grandiosos por trás de lentes de óculos. Lucy Weasley. Sempre ela. Ele a desenha e pinta porque não sabe expressar de outra forma o que sente. Não consegue falar a verdade que impulsiona sua alma... Hugo ama Lucy.

\- Você devia mostrar para ela. – Fred comenta enquanto entra silenciosamente no ateliê e se acomoda ao lado do filho mais velho. - Lucy entenderá.

\- Ela me odeia, pai. – Murmurou ainda fitando o recente trabalho com um olhar melancólico. - Lucy acredita que sou um desperdício... Eu não sou o príncipe que ela sonha. – Sua voz encheu-se de escárnio na última parte.

\- Besteira. – O ruivo mais velho desprezou. - Aquela garota ficou seis horas na porta do quarto do hospital quando você quebrou o braço e duas costelas em seu quarto ano, Percy confidenciou que ela teve inúmeros pesadelos por causa da sua queda naquele jogo... Isso é coisa de quem se preocupa e se importa.

\- Ela pode não me odiar, mas é porque sou família. – Hugo suspirou com pouco-caso enquanto organiza o material de artes que utilizou nas últimas horas.

\- Quando James quebrou a perna no sexto ano também jogando Quadribol, ela não teve a mesma reação. – Fred argumentou com um sorriso sabido, era incrível como o filho era parecido com Hermione quando metia algo em sua cabeça. Teimosos. - Além disso, quando você ficou tão conformista?

\- Papai! – Perdeu a paciência. - Lucy Weasley é a única bruxa que permaneceu indiferente ao meu charme em Hogwarts... A aluna perfeita da Corvinal com as melhores notas, bonita feito as lendas dos fundadores, gentil com qualquer pessoa que não fosse eu! – Bateu a mão na bancada derrubando alguns tubos de tinta. - Eu desisti! É isso que quer ouvir? – Arrumou a postura, agora com vinte e dois anos era da mesma altura do pai e podia encara-lo nos olhos.

\- Você não pode desistir de algo que jamais tentou. – O bruxo rebateu com seriedade. - Eu assisti você parar de enxergar sua prima como uma garotinha irritante para uma jovem apaixonante... Você sempre achou que não estava à altura dela, então se manteve por perto da única forma que sabia que era a irritando... Eu conheço essa necessidade de querer a atenção da mulher que ama porque eu fiz muitas coisas estúpidas somente para ter os olhos de Hermione em mim.

\- Minha mãe te ama. – Hugo interrompeu com irritação. - Não é o meu caso... Eu disse a Lucy que gostava dela no meu último ano em Hogwarts e ela me rejeitou. – Puxou os cabelos com frustração. Ainda doía.

\- No ano que você trocou dezenas de vezes de namoradas? – Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha com cinismo. - E o que você fez depois disso? Ficou choramingando feito um bebezão após dormir com uma garota diferente a cada semana?

Os olhos castanhos chisparam, ele já se odiava o suficiente sozinho, não precisava de sermão de seu pai. - Por que estamos discutindo sobre isso, papai?! – Passou as mãos pelos fios rubros deixando-os com um aspecto desgrenhado.

\- Porque eu quero que você seja feliz, Hugo Weasley. – Fred tocou o ombro do filho com firmeza. - Eu quero que lute por aquilo que clama seu coração e caso Lucy não o corresponda... Quero que siga em frente de verdade. – Ambos se encararam com intensidade. - Eu te amo e odeio vê-lo sem esperanças.

\- E se ela disser 'não'? – Indagou num murmúrio amedrontado. - Eu tenho certeza que Lucy Weasley não é alguém que possa ser superada...

Da porta, Helena observava calmamente a conversa de seu irmão mais velho com o pai. Ela amava profundamente seu _Huguito_ , seu coração apertou-se com o sofrimento do bruxo, ela desejava que o sorriso brincalhão e sincero voltasse ao rosto do ruivo e isso dependia da frágil, confusa e intensa relação de amor e ódio entre Hugo e Lucy.

\- Fale isso para ela, maninho. – Comentou com um sorriso sereno e os olhos cor-de-mel brilhando esperançosos. - É visível que você tornou-se um bruxo talentoso com menos tendência a quebrar corações alheios... Se Lucy não enxergar o quão brilhante você é, talvez ela não te mereça.

#

Lucy largou o livro com frustração.

Fazia uma semana desde que vira Hugo pela última vez, ele havia a olhado com tanto ardor durante o tradicional almoço de domingo na Toca. Porém, não tentou nenhuma aproximação, aquilo a frustrou... O bruxo a olhava com desejo explícito... E por mais que relutasse admitir... Ela também o queria. Muito.

\- Maldito Weasley. – Grunhiu com irritação.

Audrey sorriu ao notar a inquietação da filha, pois sabia desde que ambos eram pequenos que o amor afloraria em seus corações. Era uma pena que a filha e o sobrinho fossem tão complicados, tinha esperanças que os dois parassem de negar o inevitável e vivesse uma bela história de amor, tal como ela e Percy.

\- Por que está amaldiçoando Hugo? – Indagou com um meio sorriso.

\- Como sabe que é Hugo? – Rebateu puxando os fios acaju até o topo da cabeça o prendendo com a varinha.

\- Como se ele saísse da sua cabeça em algum momento. – Respondeu ainda com aquele sorriso que sabia muito mais que falava. - Ou do seu coração.

\- O que está insinuando, mãe? – Lucy fitou a mulher com o mau humor, as bochechas ligeiramente coradas.

\- Estou afirmando que vocês gostam um do outro, ou melhor, são completamente apaixonados. – Afirmou com tranquilidade. - Nem tente negar, eu conheço seu coração, minha garotinha.

\- É errado... Nós não podemos ficar juntos. – Cruzou os braços um posição defensiva, queria ter a ilusão que protegeria seu coração da dor dessa forma.

\- Por que? – Franziu o cenho, confusa.

\- Somos primos! – Enfatizou com lágrimas presas entre os cílios. - Se tudo der errado, dividiremos a família... E, admita mamãe, nós somos a fórmula perfeita do caos. – Encarou com angustia os olhos benevolentes de Audrey.

\- Eu acho que é um erro não dar uma chance aos sentimentos de ambos por medo de um futuro indefinido, porém só você sabe o que está disposta a arriscar para ser verdadeiramente feliz... – Aproximou-se da jovem e beijou sua testa. - Ah... Hugo está te esperando no jardim, desça quando estiver pronta.

#

Hugo Weasley nasceu para ser uma estrela.

Brilhante e ardente.

Belo e destrutivo.

O problema que Lucy apenas escolhia enxergar a parte que ardia, iludindo-se que o brilho transcendente que o ruivo emanava era falso. Como o amor que um dia ele jurou sentir por ela...

\- Por que está aqui? – A bruxa questionou com os braços cruzados, a postura irritada observando o lindo ruivo que a encarava com um sorriso torto, como se soubesse o conflito que passava na mente dela. - Eu estava muito ocupada, Hugo. – Disse com uma careta de desdém.

\- Seu tempo nunca pode ser desperdiçado comigo, não é, Lucy? – O tom irônico não disfarçava a amargura, a mulher franziu o cenho... O que havia de errado com ele? Ele nunca era amargo ou triste, sempre era travesso e alegre... Era uma das coisas que sempre a atraiu nele.

\- Não coloque palavras em minha boca. – Rebateu aproximando-se dele, atraída por toda miríade de emoções que Hugo emanava. - No que eu posso ajuda-lo? – Murmurou a pergunta bem perto de seu corpo, um calor agradável a envolveu.

\- Você sabe que estou com uma exposição agendada para o próximo mês e eu finalizei a última tela ontem... – Suas bochechas coraram levemente, Lucy se controlou para não toca-lo. - Eu quero que aprove as obras antes que eu as exponha, é muito importante para mim. – Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, sua expressão livre de qualquer arrogância.

\- Por quê? – Questionou dando mais um passo quase se encostando ao ruivo, era simplesmente inevitável... Lucy olhou para cima, pois era uma cabeça mais baixa que o homem. - O que importa a minha aprovação? Provavelmente você será arrebatador, todos sabem que é um artista fantástico. – Elogiou ainda confusa pelo pedido.

\- Você saberá a importância quando olhar meus quadros, eu coloquei meu coração neles. – Hugo sorriu para a feição duvidosa da prima, suas mãos coçaram pela vontade de retratar aquela expressão... Lucy era tão linda. - O que me diz, Srta. Weasley? – Um sorriso ladino desenhou-se nos lábios dele.

\- O que eu não faço por você, idiota? – Resmungou soltando-se dele e entrando em casa. - Vamos pela lareira, sabe que odeio aparatar.

#

Era ela.

Sorrindo. Chorando. Feliz. Triste. Brava. Pacífica.

Todas as suas nuances.

Toda a sua alma.

Era como Hugo a enxergava.

Com amor.

Inegável.

\- Lucy. – Pronunciou o nome com preocupação ao perceber que a bruxa chorava silenciosamente, seu coração apertou-se com a incerteza. Ela admirava o primeiro retrato que tinha feito ainda criança. - Fale comigo...

\- Por que você complica tanto a minha vida, Weasley?! – Virou-se com raiva para o homem que estava surpreso demais para defender-se de seu ataque, distribuiu algumas tapas até desmoronar no chão, as mãos trêmulas e o coração acelerado. - Quando você era só o garoto popular e imbecil em Hogwarts era fácil não cair na sua lábia... Todavia, isso é real. Isso. Isso. Isso! – Apontou para as dezenas de retratos dela. - Você me ama, não é?

\- Eu te amei durante toda minha vida, sendo que eu só notei que era apaixonado por ti durante meu último ano. – Respondeu com um suspiro resignado. - Doeu mais do que eu admitia o fora que você me deu, por mais que eu entendesse seu ponto de vista, afinal eu era só um cafajeste e não seu maldito príncipe encantado. – Confessou ainda com a expressão infeliz. - Eu tentei esqueça-la... E como percebeu não funcionou, você é uma parte minha... O meu coração. – Com as pontas dos dedos tocou as maçãs do rosto dela, queria garantir que ela entendesse sua intenção. - Eu te amo, Lucy.

\- Estou com medo, Hugo. – Confessou sobrecarregada por todos aqueles sentimentos... Não esperava uma declaração daquele nível, não suspeitava que o primo nutrisse mais que desejo por ela... Sempre havia sonhado com um príncipe encantado feito seu tio Fred, contudo nunca tinha ponderado que logo o filho implicante de seu tio fosse tornar-se seu príncipe. - E se você partir meu coração?

\- Garota boba. – Abriu um sorriso lindo para ela. - Você já deveria saber que é a única com poder de quebrar um coração aqui. – Seus dedos a seguraram pela nuca com gentileza. - Posso te beijar? – Pediu a centímetros daquela boca que sonhara por tanto tempo.

Lucy sorriu ansiosamente.

Quem era ela para negar o que seu coração também clamava?

Os lábios dele eram macios e encaixava-se ao dela com perfeição, era a confirmação que ambos se pertenciam. Agarrou alguns cachos rubros entre seus dedos e gemeu em sua boca quando Hugo a puxou para seu colo. Tão perdidos um no outro, não notaram quando um feitiço silenciador foi colocado no ambiente por Fred.

#

O homem encarou a esposa com adoração... Ela estava linda na sacada do quarto deles, com os cabelos ao vento e um sorriso distraído.

Fred Weasley amava Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Amava os cabelos cacheados e cheirosos.

Amava os sinais da idade que só a tornava mais cativante.

Amava a voz mandona e, ás vezes, manhosa.

Amava o quanto de significado que ela adicionou a sua existência.

\- Pare com isso, Weasley. – A bruxa pronunciou ainda fitando o horizonte em sua sacada, sem olhar para o marido. - Sabe que eu sinto quando está me encarando. – Era perceptível o riso em sua voz.

\- Gosto de admira-la, Leãozinho, sabendo que sou um bruxo extremamente sortudo. – Afirmou com um sorriso caloroso, seus braços envolvendo a cintura de Hermione que se acomodou no peito largo dele. - Eu te amo, Sra. Weasley.

\- Eu também te amo, Freddie. – Virou seu corpo no abraço do ruivo e nas pontas dos pés alcançou a boca conhecida e sempre tão desejada.

* * *

N.A. Quero agradecer com todo meu coração a Ártemis por betar essa fanfic! 3


End file.
